Black Roses, White Violets
by Chris Kasaiaki
Summary: Forced against fate once more, Aero Tatsu enters into the school known as Beacon Academy, where he not only becomes part of a team of four very different girls and gets pulled into a battle unlike any other he has faced, but also finds a past he never knew of calling back to him, as he tries to discover the source of a most ominous presence within two very different worlds.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

There is a beginning, and there is an end. And there is an end to every beginning, and beginning to every end.

Those words always had stayed within Aero's mind for the longest time. They weren't words he lived by, but he knew them well from books he had read, and most of all, life experiences.

His life was always one that was unique and different in comparison to any others. He experienced things on ordinary human being ever could in their wildest dreams, and it was through those very experiences that he came out being wiser then many others. Yet his life was still only in its beginning. Being only nineteen years of age, but possessing knowledge of the world outside of humanity, and even possessing experience in an art only so few in this day and age came upon.

Bushido, the Way of the Samurai. He was a trained warrior at heart, putting honor above only various other things in his life and willing to give his own life to protect anyone he cared for. In this day and age however, one would believe possessing such an ability wouldn't be useful as it was one that dealt with fighting. But for Aero, some time before, this ability was something he used regularly.

Forces that aimed there sights on him came at him regularly, and with both his skills in the art of the sword and various others, he fought against them to protect his family, loved ones, friends, everyone.

Then there came the one that nearly destroyed everything he could care for in one moment. But with every ounce of his power, he fought and defeated them.

And then... everything became as if it never occurred.

The world just, seemed to reset itself, as if someone had hit the restart button. No one remembered anything that occurred. No one remembered any events of what Aero had done to protect them all. No one remembered... except for him.

Only Aero remembered what happened. Only he knew of the events that occurred. For reasons only he could explain.

The world was now a peace filled place, no conflict whatsoever occurring within it, and everyone moving on with their daily lives. It now lives to see brand new days, and nothing has occurred to alter that road.

But even now... something within both Aero's own world, and another, is beginning to happen.

A new kind of enemy even Aero has never faced before, an unlikely set of new relationships, both friendly and loving, a new place to experience a journey unlike any other.

All of it is about to begin. At a place within a world called Vytal. A place called Beacon Academy.


	2. A World Called Remnant

Chapter 1

* * *

The skies above Murahara were filled with clouds, the sun unable to shine its bright light out. Yet despite the muggy feeling weather, everyone was in relatively positive spirits.

People walked along the sidewalks to their homes, couples stayed about spending quality time together, groups of friends headed to some of the various shops of leisure set up around.

As he watched all of these individuals and groups walk along, a smile spread across Aero's face. He felt genuinely happy from watching people walk along in enjoyment, in peace most of all.

"Does it feel good watching all these people walk by, knowing you helped them so greatly?" A young woman's voice said from behind Aero. He turned around to face the individual, a woman who looked no older then him, long flowing pure white colored hair, and eyes of the purest magenta like color.

"Sort of. I know they don't, and never will remember any of it, but I'm happy knowing I know that at least. What about you Koori?" Aero replied back in response, a tender little smile on his face as he turned to face her.

"It does make me happy. Very much so. But it makes me happiest knowing you were the one who put all the effort into making it a reality." Koori responded back, a pure and gentle smile on her face.

Both Aero and Koori then let out soft chuckles before moving on their own way. They weren't a couple, the farthest thing from one even, but the relationship they had was a very special one, but not in the way one might think. They weren't childhood friends, they weren't siblings, and they had no connection of any other sorts one could think of. One could almost say their relationship was almost professional. Regardless, what was between them, was strictly neutral.

"I'm curious to know at least now though Koori, why is it you called me out here so suddenly? When you called me earlier, you sounded a bit nervous about what you wanted to say. Is everything okay?" Aero asked as they continued walking along, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, well... its a rather difficult subject for me to talk of out in the open with all these bystanders around. This is something I want you and you alone to hear only." Koori responded back, a worried expression clouding her face.

Aero's face had a puzzled look on it, obviously curious and worried as to what it was Koori had to say to him.

"Let's had to the cafe then, we can have some solitude there at least, its pretty open around this time after all." He suggested as he started leading the way towards Cafe 7, one of the more popular hotspots with everyone around town.

* * *

The snow that came from above, and covered all of the field and land

The little red hooded girl, the deadly weapon in her hands.

The beasts that came upon her, with terrifying eyes filled with dread

And now those fields are no longer white, now the color of rosy red

* * *

"Huh?" As Aero and Koori reached the cafe, Aero turned around as he opened the door, under the impression he had heard something.

"What's wrong Aero?" Koori asked as she stepped inside, confused as to why Aero suddenly stopped.

"Oh, sorry... I just, felt like I heard something. Sounded like someone was reciting a poem or something. Must have been my imagination though." He said, shaking his head and following after his companion.

Once inside, it was clear there was no one around, save for the employees, so this was indeed the ideal location for Koori to tell whatever it is she needed to to Aero. Taking a seat away from even the employees eyes and ears, both of them sat down, Koori taking a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Well now... since we have time to ourselves to speak, I can explain what it is I needed to tell you," She started, taking another brief moment before continuing, "The truth of the matter is, I felt something out of place recently within the world, and I mean, not just this world, another that is connected to it. I cannot quite explain what it is, but I can tell it is something very ominous, and at the same time, very dangerous. I've tried to deduce what it is, but sadly, I've come up with nothing, and that worries me. The only solution I can come up with to understand what it is I have felt, is to ask for your aid." She said, pausing for a brief moment so Aero could understand everything thus far.

"So, despite everything we did to put the world back in a peaceful state, it seems another crisis is rearing its head on the horizon, and you want me to figure out what it is. And in mentioning this other world, I can only understand you want me to go there because it seems the primary source of what you have located there right?" Aero said, trying to simplify everything he was told.

"That's exactly correct. I myself would head over there, but for some reason, I haven't been able to, and I do not know why. Its as though someone has set up some sort of barrier to keep me and me alone out. And the only other person I can hope to rely on in this situation is you." Koori responded back with a worried look in her eyes.

Aero could tell she was desperately in need of aid, just from the look in her eyes, and he knew for a fact if anyone could help her in this situation, it would only be him.

"Alright, I'll help in any way possible. Just tell me what I need to take with me, and I'll be ready." He responded back, fully sure of his decision.

"Thank you Aero, I knew I could count on you. As for what you will need, your weapons are all that will be necessary. I should tell you one last detail though. Where I need you to go is somewhere quite special, where individuals like you almost attend. I'm going to need you to stay there for a while actually, maybe more than a year. So chances are you won't be back for a while." Koori said, worried Aero may say otherwise to having to be away from his home for so long.

"That's fine, I don't mind having to be away from home for as long as its necessary. A little time spent to keep the world safe? That's fine by me." Aero said with a smile on his face. "So, let me ask this first. Where is it I'll be heading off to?"

"A place called Vytal. A world almost like our own, but with some things in it that are very different. And the place you'll be staying at for a while is a place called Beacon Academy. A school of sorts where they train young men and women to fight against monsters called Grimm." Koori said with a serious expression.

"A school? Where they teach people to fight against monsters and become warriors? Well now, I may be going back to school, but I don't think I'll get bored of this one any time soon." Aero said, a rather eager expression now on him.

"Heheh, I had a feeling you'd like that. Well, I'll take my leave for now. I'll come by your home later when its time, so please prepare yourself before then." Koori said before getting up and stepping out.

Aero stayed behind for a brief moment, looking out the window at his side.

"Leaving home to attend a new school, all in another world, the sake of keeping everyone I care for safe... this feels like my life in and out." He said as he saw what looked like a snowflake fall from the sky. "Snow? And yet we're barely in winter. It must be getting colder out."

* * *

Lonely little girl, clad in all white, with blade at side

Faces the inhuman foe who at no point rests or bides

With all power of hers, she puts an end to her foe

But will anyone cure the loneliness of this princess of white snow?

* * *

"Huh!?" As Aero watched the snowflake fall, it came to him again. The same voice as before, the same cryptic poem like passage he wasn't able to make sense of. "What's going on? What are these, poems, I keep on hearing?"

Unable to understand what it was he had heard, he quickly up and left, leaving and heading for his home. All the while though, not a single other snowflake dropped from the sky.

After returning home after his rather, interesting day so far, Aero quickly gathered everything necessary for his upcoming journey. The gun and sword combo of a weapon her had recently put together lay on a specially made stand. Aero knew he would use it one day, and it seems that time was now. Taking it one hand, he carefully studied it for a brief moment, as if studying everything in regards to its structure, even though he had crafted it. He swung it down in its bladed form then, as if testing its weight, and then quickly placed it in the specially made scabbard settled on his back.

"Alright then. Guess its about time..." He said, grabbing hold of his bag, heading for the door to his room.

As he was about to leave, he turned back, his eyes laying on the other sheathed blade, the katana, that lay on top of the same stand as the gunblades. It was a second weapon Aero had made, one from materials that made it near impossible to break. It had material from one of his previous weapons from before, and now he was contemplating taking it.

"... even if it contains pieces of my past, its a new blade now." He said before heading over to it and taking it, placing the sheathed weapon in between his belt and pants tightly. "I cannot dwell on the past forever. Now is a new time, and new beginning."  
With those words said, he exited from his room, and headed outside, where Koori stood waiting.

"I see you're prepared... oh, you're taking that sword as well?" She asked, noticing the katana at his side.

"Yeah. It may possess metal from my previous blade, but its a new blade, and this is a new beginning for my life. Dwelling on the past won't get me anywhere." Aero said, a serious look in his eyes. Koori stood there for a moment, a bit surprised to see such confidence in his eyes.

"Ahahaha! That's the first time I've seen that look in your eyes in the longest time. I'm happy to see you so serious for this journey of yours." She said before waving her hand in one clean motion, a portal appearing before both of them. "Well, once you pass through, I leave everything in your hands. Where you are about to go is a place filled with new people for you to meet and befriend, and at the same time, new enemies and challenges you will undoubtedly face. But I feel assured you will come out successful. I and everyone else believe in you." She continued, a genuine smile of happiness on her face.

"Yeah. I will." Aero said as he stepped up to the portal's entrance. "... good-bye for now, Koori." He finished before stepping through with a quick step. As he did, the connection between his world, and this new one, Remnant, closed, to be opened, at a time neither he nor Koori knew.

"Good-bye for now Aero. Our hope and peace rest on your shoulders and those you will meet in this new world.

... hope and peace they said were lost forever, legends thought to be scattered, and everything we knew to be destroyed in the wake of the darkness. But he now enters this new world, to be part of the solution to save us all.

* * *

This will be the day, that is forever known of a new beginning.


	3. New Beginning

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow dammnit!" Aero let out a few sharp yelps of pain as he found himself reaching the other end of the portal... and landing into a tree, and then hitting the ground hard.

"Aaaah, dammnit that hurt!" He said once he had hit the ground, shaking his head from the dizziness of having gone through the portal and coming out in the worst way possible.

"God, I have got to work on my exit from stuff like that. But at least it looks like I made it. And thankfully, not a soul in sight to see my embarrassing entrance."  
He was right about that much. There wasn't a single person around, which was at best, a little odd, but he had to figure any students there were were out and about doing whatever it was people at this academy did.

"Okay, guess I should started. First things first, I need to find the headmaster of this place. From what Koori told me, I'm looking for someone named Ozpin. I'm curious as to how she knows him and what her connection to this place is, but I won't worry about that at all for the time being. First things first is... hoooly crap!" As Aero went over what his priorities were, he managed to find himself out in what he only could figure was the front area and courtyard of the academy, and that's when he managed to see it. The very place he would be staying at for the longest time. Beacon Academy. That even seen from the front, looked gigantic in size. "This place is friggin huge! How in the world am I going to find anyone in this place?"

The academy's size definitely was intimidating, even to Aero, but he realized he had no choice but to go about searching, or he'd never get anywhere. Without so much as a second thought or word, he made his way towards the academy. As he got closer, or what he thought was closer considering the size of the academy made him almost miniscule in comparison, he began to notice there were students around. Quite the variety of them, especially in terms of the various weapons he could see some of them had. Some were easy to make out, but others looked completely unique and new to him.

"Man, to be in a place where I'm not the only one with a unique form of weaponry. I think I'm gonna enjoy being at this school." He said with a smirk as he continued forward.

However, as he continued, he began to notice something. There were stares being aimed at him. But stares that weren't just any stares of curiosity and interest. Stares from a specific majority of individuals. Stares from... women.

'Oh god, not again.' Aero thought as he felt small beads of sweat begin to roll down his face. The stares he was feeling on him, they weren't uncommon, but even if he was back in his old school, Aero still wouldn't be used to them.

The problem be it, was that Aero was a very attractive looking young man. Some could even say, almost too attractive. And that unfortunate part of him, as he saw it, was what constantly got him the attention of every woman he seemed to pass by. It wasn't some form of charm or spell that forced woman to cast their gaze on him, it was just because of natural looks. But these natural looks of his got Aero more then he wanted out of a female audience, but worst of all...

"Oh no... I can feel it... the jealous and hated stares of the guys..." He muttered under his breath. Yes, while women stared at him with desire, men would stare at him with complete hatred and envy. It was a battle he could never win no matter what. And unfortunately, that battle had now followed him all the way to Beacon Academy.

'Not good, not at all, I should get the lead out before people start some sort of all out war.' Aero thought again before picking up his pace. He wasn't sure what could happen, but he sure as hell didn't want to get involved with anyone at this point in time, not before establishing his role as a student here.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Unfortunately, that attempt to escape from trouble failed almost as quickly as the plot had been formed. Before Aero could even get another couple of feet in between him and the entrance to the academy, he found himself being talked to by a pair of girls, who most obviously seemed to be friends. Of course, not wanting to establish himself as a class A ass by ignoring them and leaving, he forced himself to turn and acknowledge them.

"Oh, um, hello. Can I help you?" He said with a rather nervous smile on his face. Seeing he had acknowledged them, both girls turned to one another and let out small giggles as if they had accomplished something great.

"We're sorry to disturb you, but we were just wondering, if you were new here at all and had been made part of a team yet." The same girl said with a curious expression and small smile on her face.

"Uh, yes actually, I am new here. I was actually on my way to find the headmaster, Ozpin, to get any registration finished and... wait, team? What do you mean by team?" Aero asked, obviously not sure what the girl meant.

"Oh, well, you see a certain set of students at this school are set up into various teams of a certain number depending on an initiation of some kind that was just finished recently. Most of the teams came out being even numbered, like groups of four, but there apparently were some odd numbered ones. But by the looks of it, you seem like you just got here, so we figured that you weren't on any team. And, actually... weeee, were curious to know if maybe, you'd want to be part of our own." The girl explained, giving as much detail as possible, a small blush tinting her face as she asked Aero about joining their team.

"O-Oh, well, see the thing is, you are right about that. I just got here, and I am new. But, before doing anything like joining a team, I want to meet up with the headmaster first, if you don't mind." He said in a rather apologetic tone, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, then we can take you to him! Then, maybe you'll consider the offer?" The girl said offering a helping hand, but still pushing on with her offer from before.

It was a difficult situation he was stuck in, but not knowing where to go in the entirety of this place, Aero had not many other options then to most likely accept her help. But the offer... that was the only thing that made this thing truly difficult for him.

"Well, I guess that'd be okay. And, I'll consider the offer, but, please don't be disappointed if something intervenes with that." He said, asking for forgiveness should the offer have to be turned down.

"That's fine! So just follow us and we'll lead you to Professor Ozpin now." The girl said with a smile as she stepped in front of Aero, leading the way.

"Eheheh, sure then." Aero said with a relived look as he followed after her.

* * *

Within the shadows of this world, lurks the deadly beauty

She strikes down foes of metal, at her side the man of mystery

One more left, then slain, as red and white, color the sky

Yet in the end, they separate, and the beauty only says, goodbye

* * *

'Again!? Here!?' Aero thought as he turned around again. Even after leaving Murahara, even after entering into Vytal, a place no where close to his own home, he was hearing that voice again, the same one from before that had spoken cryptic poems that he just could not understand.

"Something the matter?" The girl asked as she stared at Aero who was now only a few feet from the academy's entrance with a puzzled look.

"No... its nothing. Sorry." Aero said as he began moving backwards towards the entrance. A bad idea if there ever was one.

"Eep!" Was the next sound Aero heard as he felt himself bump into someone, who hit floor with a small thud.

"Oh! Oh jeez, I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." Aero said as he turned to see who it was he had bumped into, offering her a hand up. Sitting on the floor having bumped into him, was a girl who looked slightly younger then him, clothed in an outfit that reminded Aero somewhat of something along the lines of Gothic Lolita almost, though it was different in a way that it wasn't so heavily accessorized. What made her attire all the more interesting though was a red hooded cloak she wore, said hood now covering her face after her bump in with Aero.

"No, its fine, I wasn't looking either, sorry." The girl said back, taking her hood off. With it off, Aero could see that this girl was without a doubt she was cute beyond anything he had expected. The black and red colored hair she had made her definitely look unique, and the color of her eyes... was much like his own. "Thank you, and I'm sorry about that again." The girl said as she took Aero's hand and stood up.

"Its no trouble, and it was really my fault, so there's no need to apologize." He said, a relieved expression and smile on his face.

"Eheh, if you say so then... hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" She asked, curious about the new person before her.

"Yeah, actually. Just kinda transferred in. Sort of." He said, scratching the back of his head almost nervously as he spoke.

"I sort of figured, cause you definitely look like it. Hey, what's that on your back?" The girl asked as she noticed the hilt of Aero's MonoLuna which protruded from its scabbard on his back.

"This?" Aero replied as he pulled the weapon out for the girl to see. "Its my weapon, a gunblade I made myself. Its called Monochrome Lunar, or MonoLuna for short." He continued, holding the weapon out for her to see. It was then he saw the girls eyes light up with genuine curiosity and excitement.

"Oh. My. GOD! That is so cool! I've never seen a weapon made like this before! This is too awesome! And you said you made it yourself? That's even more awesome!" She said with a squeal of joy as her eyes studied every inch of Aero's weapon. Aero was rather surprised to see her react so greatly to his weapon, and he could tell just from that she was definitely someone who found weapons to be incredible things.

"A-Ahaha, uhm, thanks." Aero said, rather embarrassed by this sudden attention he was getting. "Oh shoot I forgot! Sorry, but I need to go." Aero said as he put MonoLuna away, seeing the two girls who were waiting for him, with expressions not filled with anger or anything at him wasting time, but humor at his interaction with the new girl.

"Aw really?" The girl sad a bit disappointed by Aero's sudden departure.

"Yeah, I need to get some things settled with Professor Ozpin before I get settled here. Sorry, but I need to go." He said as he caught up with the two other girls. "We can talk more later if you want though! My names Aero Tatsu by the way! See ya!" He said as he left.

"Mines Ruby Rose! Hope to talk to you some more!" The girl called Ruby said as she waved at him with a cheerful smile on her face.

* * *

After traversing through the entirety of the large scale academy, Aero was eventually brought to his apparent destination thanks to the two girls from before. Both bid him farewell, of course, reminding him of their offer to join his team once he had all his priorities straightened out. Aero had a close enough feeling though that probably wouldn't happen, not because he didn't want to, but because he figured whose team he'd on wasn't in his power. Without waiting for another moment, he stepped up to the door of the room where Ozpin apparently was located.

"Well, here we go." He said as he opened the door and stepped inside, finding himself with an office worthy of being called a headmasters. "Helloooooo? Anyone here?" He said, looking around to find anyone.

"Indeed there is." A man's voice said from ahead of Aero. He looked forward, only to find himself facing who he could only assume was the man he was looking for. "And I've been expecting you for some time, Aero Tatsu." The silver haired man exclaimed as he looked to Aero with a smirk from the desk he sat at.

"Then, I can presume, you're Professor Ozpin, the one Koori told me to look for." Aero said as he walked up to the desk.

"Correct. As I said before, I've anticipated your arrival for some time, and now that you're here, I am glad to make your acquaintance. Let me be the first to say, welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a welcoming smile, almost as if eager for Aero to have arrived.

"I'm glad to be here sir. And I hope to prove myself at this school of yours." Aero replied with a confident look and smile on his face.

* * *

How the yellow haired beauty burns ever so bright

Her foes beaten down by her under multi colored lights

But only when her hair is pulled, will she not be tame

As her eyes burn with red, and her hair become aflame

* * *

Somewhere, outside of Beacon Academy, did that same voice speak again. Whether Aero had heard this cryptic poem or not, was unknown. But the one who had said it, had for sure heard it.

"Mmhmhm... so, everything is in place now, and it all begins soon." A female voice said, staring off into the distance, in the same direction as to where Aero was. The young woman, who had been the one speaking these cryptic poems, giggled and smirked ever so mischievously as she looked into the direction she knew Aero was. As if she knew who he was, and had the something in mind for him, and others too...

And so it begins...


	4. The Emerald Initiation Pt 1

Chapter 3

* * *

For the moment as it was, Aero sat as quietly as was humanly possible, not saying so much as a word as he waited for the opportunity to do so once prompted. If he would have been asked to summarize everything he had done up to this point, he'd mention everything from arriving in Vytal, meeting up with one interesting weapon savvy girl, and now sitting before the man who would essentially allow him to stay at Beacon Academy, the very place he was at now.

Ozpin himself was sitting on the opposite end of the desk that was between them, and after a short introduction between the two, the headmaster began to look over a few papers that apparently contained info regarding Aero himself. The young man could only assume Koori had set those up, but what still struck him curious was what connection was it that Koori had with Vytal, and more specifically even, the headmaster.

"Well then, I believe its fairly obvious what will be done from here." Ozpin spoke up as he set the last of the papers down, looking to Aero with a smile.

"By that, I assume you'll be allowing me to stay her at your school, am I correct Professor?" Aero asked with a calm expression and even a smile of his own.

"Simply put, yes. Though allowing you in should have been a fairly obvious idea. After all, our dear acquaintance we both know allowed you to come here, and she suggested to me herself you would be a wonderful student here. And speaking from my own perspective, what I can see in you, I think you would indeed be." Ozpin said with a rather accepting expression.

"You flatter me too much sir." Aero said with a smile and a slight bow of respect.

"Hmhm, maybe so. But, before we can get you settled in, we need to take care of one little problem. Setting you up with a team. I'm sure you heard of the teams that have already been set up?" The headmaster asked.

"I did actually, from the girls that guided me here. Apparently, there was some form of initiation done for new students, and once that was completed, all of them were set up into teams. Something along those lines correct?" Aero responded back, hoping to have understood everything correctly.

"Precisely right. Unfortunately you arrived here somewhat late in getting involved in the initiation with the other students, but... do you think you could do the initiation on your own?" Ozpin asked with a curious look.

"To that I would say yes. I've had enough experiences of my own to know full well what I can expect, and to be a part of this school and one of its teams, I will definitely take up the initiation with greatest acceptance." Aero replied, a serious and confident expression on him as he spoke.

"Enthusiastic and experienced. Very admirable. Very well then. We will perform the same initiation we did for the other new students, with you this time, only you will be performing your initiation solo. Take caution as you will be facing some very dangerous beasts. Once everything is finished though, we will then decide how to go about placing you with one of the teams. But for now, take the time to tour the campus before that time. Come to the front area in about an hour, and I will lead you from there for your initiation." Ozpin spoke, rather impressed by Aero's attitude towards the situation the young man would undoubtedly face in soloing his initiation.

"Alright then. I look forward to when that time will come though. And, Professor Ozpin... thank you for accepting me here. I hope to be a model student at least in the time I will be here." Aero said as he stood up from his seat, giving one last bow of respect.

"And I hope to expect great things from you as well." Ozpin replied with a satisfied smile as he watched Aero stand, bow, then leave.

* * *

As Aero toured the campus on his own, he felt a feeling he hadn't in a while. Anticipation and excitement. It was the first time he had felt this way in quite a while, and while he felt being excited about going into a field teeming with creatures he had never seen before may be a bit odd in comparison to how he normally he was, it was more so the excitement and anticipation of being part of this academy that trained individuals like himself to stand up to evil forces. It was almost like something out of an anime. There was however one thing that worried him.

"Ozpin said I'm going to be placed on one of the already existing teams... which means I could end up becoming the extra wheel that shouldn't be there, the oddball out. How on earth am I going to get along with the already existing teams when they already know one another, but then also have to deal with me, the new guy who just suddenly showed up out of the clear crystal blue sky?" He questioned as he crossed his arms, a serious expression plastered on him as tried to figure out how he'd handle getting along with his new set of teammates.

His anxiety and worry though led him once again, into another situation where he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, and this of course, led him right into another collision.

"What am I going t- WHOA!" Aero cried out as he felt himself collide rather heavily against another person he had not seen do to his not paying attention.

"Whoa!" The voice of the person Aero had hit called out as well, in a voice that made it clear, Aero had hit ANOTHER girl.

Both Aero and the girl fell to the floor in a rather comedic way, and it ended up with both being a rather awkward position as Aero had landed on top of the girl.

"Ah jeez, not again. I really need to watch where I'm... going?" Aero said as he pushed himself up from the fall before looking down, staring into the lilac colored eyes of the beautiful, blonde-haired, and rather buxom young woman he had fallen on top of, who herself was looking back at him with a rather surprised look. "... crap..."

"Well now, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm bud, I'd prefer a couple of dates first before we get into anything serious m'kay?" The girl said to Aero with a clever little grin as if she had just made a hilarious joke.

"What kind of thing is that to say in this kind of situation!?" Aero shot back quickly as he pushed himself off and getting up, embarrassed but not flustered by the unexpected encounter.

"Ahahah! I'm kidding I'm kidding! Although..." The girl began to say as she got up herself before giving Aero a rather curious look. "You definitely are a bit of a hotty, definitely the kind of guy I could go for." She continued, giving a flirty little cat growl.

"Oh god." Aero said as he took a step back, knowing now he had not only run into some random girl, but one who was definitely forward with the guys she found to be attractive enough. "Yeeeah, uuuhhm... I'm new here, and I was just looking around, sooo..."

"Oh yeah? Didn't expect there to be any new students showing up, especially when the initiation just finished. Especially a new guy as good looking as you." The girl responded back, still immersed in Aero's naturally good looks.

"Yeah, and you definitely wouldn't be the first to notice my appearance." Aero said, looking the other way, feeling rather awkward.

"Hah, I'm sure. Oh, by the way, have you seen a girl with a red hood around at all?" The girl asked, straying away from the awkward topic.

"... a red hood? She wouldn't also happen to have an outfit that had a black blouse, red trimmings, shades of red and black here and there, silver eyes, had black hair with red highlights in it, a belt with with a rose symbol, a small pouch, and various other parts in it would she?" Aero asked, having a very clear idea who she was speaking of.

The girls expression went from questioning to extremely surprised, with a hint of caution too.

"Yyyyyeeeeaaaah... she had all that." She responded back, looking as if she was ready to make a move.

"Was her name Ruby Rose?" Aero asked, using the last question he figured would cement everything into place.

"Yes, that's her name. How do you know all of that though?" The girl responded back, now looking as though she was setting up pull a strike at Aero.

And Aero could sense she was about to do so. He realized whoever this girl was, was someone who seemed to be almost protective of Ruby.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there miss, don't get the wrong idea. I just happened to have an encounter with her like I did with you, although I didn't land on top of her. We exchanged words, she checked out the weapon on my back, and then we went our separate ways, exchanging names in the process, that's all." Aero said, trying to ease up the situation he found himself in.

"Is that so? Good then." The girl replied with a satisfied smile. "So I guess you made friends with her by the sound of things. Now that I am happy to hear about. And the fact it was you, one of the best looking guys I've seen yet? Ah yeah, my little sis is definitely growing up."

"Wait, sis? You and Ruby are sisters?" Aero asked, rather surprised by the sudden mentioning.

"Pretty much, yeah. Oh, and by the way, the names Yang Xiao Long, not miss." The girl calling herself Yang said with a smile, referring back to a second ago when Aero spoke in explanation.

"I see. Aero Tatsu, nice to meet you." Aero replied back, giving his own name.

As the introduction between the two started to fade to being a memory, a very familiar face in a very familiar hood appeared and came bounding towards them.

"Yaaaaang! Heeeey! And... hey its Aero!" Ruby said as she reached both of them with a cheerful expression.

"Well, speak of the devil." Aero said, rather surprised by the unexpected appearance of the person in question.

"I was just looking for you Sis! But then I happened upon the, good looking new friend of yours here." Yang spoke, looking to Ruby then Aero.

"Yeah yeah, good looking, whatever." Aero said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Uhm, okay? But yeah, I met him earlier when he just got here. But, how did you two meet?" Ruby said, a curious but cute expression on her face.

"Oh your friend here came up to and pushed me down in an attempt to make a move on me." Yang said with a clever grin as blatantly as possible as if it were true.

"Huh!?" Ruby responded back, her face going red at hearing that.

"PFFT! EXCUSE ME!?" Aero shot back with a more annoyed then embarrassed expression, completely caught off guard by just how badly blatant Yang could possibly be.

"Ahahaha! I'm kidding!" Yang responded with hysterical laughter.

"Oh, you were kidding. Well that actually surprised me!" Ruby said with a still red tinted face, more so by how she had fallen for the joke.

"God you have to have a bad sense of humor or something sheesh!" Aero said with a still annoyed look.

"Oh come on, I could tell you wanted me." Yang said, grinning as she nudged Aero with her elbow.

"Shut up." Aero responded back quickly, trying to end the subject of the conversation.

"So, what happened with you Aero? Are you gonna be getting into Beacon at all?" Ruby asked, trying herself to change the subject to something a little more important.

"Hm? Oh yeah, actually, I'm gonna be doing the initiation you guys went through, though on my own. Once all of that is done, I'm actually gonna be put on one of the already existing teams, which I'm worried about since I'm probably gonna end up being the extra wheel no one wants around." Aero explained, finishing with the same worried look he had from before he had his encounter with Yang.

"Really? Oh man I think it'd be awesome if you could be part of our team! We'd definitely be good altogether!" Ruby said with an enthusiastic look.

"Our? You mean you and Yang...?" Aero said, obviously getting an idea of where this was going.

"Yep! Same team, with two others. Dubbed the named Team RWBY! That's with W instead of a U." Yang said with an enthusiastic look of her own.

"I see. Well, as for what team I'll be part of, I won't know till I finish the initiation. Speaking of which, I should be going to the front of the campus now. Ozpin should be waiting for me." Aero said as he looked to the direction he knew in which to go.

"Oh! Then let us come with you! We wanna see you in action!" Ruby suggested with a hopeful look that Aero couldn't help but call cute.

"I'm curious to see you fight as well." Yang said, having her own interested look.

"Uh, well, if they'll allow it, alright." Aero said as he led the way for the three of them.

* * *

Aero wasn't sure how to describe the scene before him. A large forest was out before him in the clearing of the cliff he now stood on. After leading Ruby and Yang to where he met up with Professor Ozpin, there were no objections to the two girls getting a chance to see Aero in action. And once was all said and done, Ozpin took the lead towards a clearing, out on the edge of the cliff Aero was now very much standing at. And beneath his feet, was a platform of some sort, of which was explained to him would be launching him into the air. As for landing... that was up to him how to pull off.

"This, feels rather... unethical if you ask me." He said with a rather more then worried expression as he faced out towards his large enough landing pad which was the forest.

"Hey, if we went through it, so can you Aero!" Yang said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, thanks for the enthusiasm Yang, it really helps." Aero said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good luck Aero! I can't wait to see you take out some baddies!" Ruby said, her overly cute and cheerful expression almost a reassuring sight to Aero.

"Eheh, yeah." Aero said as he gave a rather nervous smile back.

"Well if that's that, are you ready Aero?" Ozpin spoke up, rather impressed to see how Aero had already made such good friends, and with two of the newest students no less.

"Haaaah... yeah. I'm ready." Aero said as he got into a readied position on the launchpad, his mind cleared of everything except the mission he now had presented to him.

"Very well. Then everything will start now in 3..." Ozpin said before starting a countdown.

"2..."

'Let's do this.' Aero thought as he took grip of MonoLuna by its hilt.

"1."

And with that, Aero felt himself get launch high into the air, the three he had been with only seconds ago now appearing as specks almost now.

"Here I come Emerald Forest! Prepare yourself!" Aero said as he drew his weapon in midair, descending into the jaws of a new journey within his life.

* * *

"Mmhmhmhm... so he's in the Emerald Forest now... and he's prepared to face whatever it throws at him... then I'll be sure to leave him something, special..." A voice, far away from where Aero was said, the same voice of the woman who had been keeping her eyes on him since everything had begun. As she spoke, something seemed to appear behind her. A large creature of sorts, that even in his wildest imagination, Aero would never think he would face...


	5. The Emerald Initiation Pt 2

Chapter 4

* * *

All seemed quiet within the forest. The only sound one could possibly hear was the most likely nature itself, birds, small animals, whatever could come to mind. But now, all of that was about to change.

*THUD*

"... AAAAHHHH! GOD THAT HURTS!" Aero yelled out as he hit the ground, landing in a three point stance before falling to the side, grasping the leg he had landed on. "Son of a! God I didn't think it would hurt that bad despite using my Aerokinesis!"  
After having been launched, Aero used an ability of his through Aerokinesis, using the wind to his advantage to slow his descent. Unfortunately, he had the displeasure of hitting a bird that had just happened to be flying by, which screwed his skill up, forcing him to land harder then he had expected.

"Damn bird. I can't believe it came out of nowhere like that. Wouldn't be surprised if anyone else hit one at the last initiation." Aero muttered as he stood up and began walking.

Of course, with where he was no, he wasn't sure which way to go. The forest was probably even bigger then Beacon!

"So... where on earth am I supposed to go...?" He said as he continued forward, deciding to wing it, in hopes he'd reach something eventually.

Doing so went as well as one might expect. No matter where he seemed to tread, Aero simply ran into more forest. He hadn't even spotted a single living creature since he had begun his hike through, and that almost came off as strange.

"Am I going to even find ONE thing here in this forest? I mean, an enemy, wherever it is those relics are supposed to be, the tower I am supposed to head to afterwards, anything!?" He yelled out, entering into a clearing, as if expecting to get an answer. Of course, no one replied though... or at least he thought.

"Oh dear, is the little boy lost on his little hike through this big scary forest? That's so sad to see." A females voice suddenly said as seemed about ready to throw in the towel.

"Huh!?" Aero was more then surprised by the sudden voice speaking, obviously not expecting to hear anyone side from himself. "Who said that?"

"Me." The voice said from nearby. Aero turned to see whomever it was, only to come face to face with what seemed to be a young girl wrapped in a blue something of a blue cloak, hood covering her face and all. If it wasn't for the fact she sounded different from her, Aero could swear the girl before him was Ruby but in a differently colored cloak. "Good evening young sir. How do you do?" The girl continued, giving a small curtsey as she greeted him.

"Uh... fine. But, who are you? And what are you doing here? You know this place isn't a place you can just waltz around as you please right?" Aero said, still taken aback by the fact he was meeting someone else here, who had a cloak similar to Ruby's making them look almost identical.

"I know, I just decided to come here at this moment so I could meet you." The girl said before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Aero, her hand then reaching up and cupping the side of Aero's face in an almost affectionate manner. "The rumors were true after all. You are more handsome in person then through some picture."

"Uuuuhhh... t-thanks?" Aero said, feeling incredibly awkward by this sudden change of pace.

"I've heard of you in places, many times actually, and I had always wanted to even meet you, and now that I'm meeting you for the first time, its almost a shame that I will have to leave soon and even more so, leave you." She said as she began to close the distance between her and Aero, their faces quite close in range.

"Ooookay, wow, that's, something to hear." Aero said, now embarrassed by the closeness between them. 'Okay I am so uncomfortable right now.'

* * *

"... is... is this chick for real?" Yang said as she watched the screen that had video feed of Aero's progress on the device Ozpin had with him, looking rather annoyed by the scene she was watching. "I mean, I've heard of getting close to someone but this is ridiculous!"

"Too close, that's way too close! And why isn't Aero doing anything about it!?" Ruby said, also a bit on edge about what she was viewing.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact I may be guessing, I'd say the two of you were almost... jealous, perhaps?" Ozpin chimed in, a clever smile on his face as if he could read both girls emotions.

"Jealous of her!?" Both girls said in unison, which surprised them both really.

"Anyway, no, we're not jealous! We're just, annoyed this girl is getting so touchy feely with Aero and he isn't doing anything!" Yang said to break the awkwardness.

"Its just, weird to see this girl come out of nowhere and suddenly get so chummy with him! ... isn't it?" Ruby said, putting a finger to her lip with a questioning expression as well.

"Very well, say as you wish, but it doesn't seem to be as you both might think." Ozpin said as he took a sip from the mug he had with him, still holding up the device giving off feed of Aero's current "experience".

* * *

"Well, I suppose I can't do anything about it. I have my own tasks to go off and complete. I just figured I may as well meet the man I had heard so much about before. You are a very famous individual after all, sir Aero Tatsu." The girl said before taking a long leap backwards, landing ever so lightly on her toes, her cloak flowing within the wind.

"Uh, right, right, sure. Uh, anyway you could, direct me where I'm supposed to go. I have my own business to finish." Aero said as he slowly stepped back away from his original spot.

"That way there." The girl said pointing behind Aero as she turned around and began to make her own leave. "Oh, and before I leave, please remember my name. Its Sapphire." She continued, giving a mischievous smile before disappearing into the forest.

"Sapphire... what an odd girl." Aero said, before shaking his head to get everything that had just happened out of his head. "Alright! Need to get going! Gotta finish the initiation or I won't be able to stay at Beacon!" He continued before running off in the direction Sapphire had pointed out.

Following the way he had been pointed out, Aero eventually reached another clearing, larger then the one from before, and with it, what appeared to be a stone shrine of sorts, each with small pedestals with various items on them.

"Yes! I found it!" Aero said as he rushed over to them. As he reached them, he noticed that the items placed on each pedestals were various chess pieces.

"Just like Professor Ozpin said before I started... so, according to what he told me, each piece was picked up by a specific team, and depending on which piece I choose... that will decide on which team I'll be on..." He said, his voice filled with worry, considering whichever piece he took would decide which team would meet with his fate.

A piece of each color, black and white, and each kind, from Rook to Knight, was available to take, but only one would be needed to decide everything for him.

"Haaaah... okay." Aero said with a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly as he cleared his mind. "I... choose... THIS ONE!" He said loudly before grabbing a piece, eyes still closed, and stuffing it in his pocket.

He let out a sigh, obviously unsure of which one he had grabbed, and not willing to check what pieces remained to know either. Now the only thing left to do would be to reach the tower he was told of where the others had gone to to finish their initiation.

"Well, I guess that will wrap it up then. Its odd though I haven't seen one Grimm yet since I go he-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Aero felt the very ground beneath him begin to shake. "... god damnit I have the worst timing to say that of all things."

Before he could even think, Aero heard a death defying roar from above, unlike anything he had ever heard before. Looking up, he was able to see what had caused it. A large serpentine like dragon roaming the sky was now above him, but it wasn't like any he had ever seen before.

"Its blacker then even my hair's color, and, it has that weird mask over its face... definitely a Grimm... aaaand I'm the only one here, which means I'm the only one who's gonna be fighting it... crap!" Aero said before running off in the direction he was told to go after grabbing his relic piece.

The dragon above seemed to know Aero was below it, and continued following him, even when Aero couldn't be seen. Eventually, both Aero and the foe he was about to face reach another large clearing. A hill with various stone monuments of some kind, and farther out past a cliff was the tower Aero had to reach.

The only problem was... there was no bridge or anything to reach it.

"Well... this can't be good." Aero said as he stared down into the depths below, seeing nothing at all. The idea of using his Aerokinesis was out unfortunately since it had failed before, so there weren't many options available to him now... save for one.

He turned in the direction of his enemy, seeing it begin to slowly descend, but not showing any signs of wanting to land. This is when Aero got another idea.

"Well then, if I can't get to the tower on my own... I guess my dragon buddy here is gonna help me do so." He said as he pulled MonoLuna from its scabbard, the weapon in its sword mode ready for action.

The dragon came further and further down, and soon, it was close to the point it could touch the ground... and it was coming right at Aero, jaws wide open. Exactly as he wanted.

"Open wide jackass!" Aero said with a smile as he pulled down on the trigger hammer of his weapon, causing a secondary handle to pull down from the sword hilt. This caused a chain reaction, as the blade retracted into itself, the gun's barrel facing forward instead of outward, and the barrel setting back into its proper place. As it did, Aero grabbed the gun hilt, aiming his weapon at the creatures mouth before firing a series of shots into it.

The creature roared in pain but still continued rushing towards Aero. Taking a quick step back, Aero dodged its oncoming attack, but quickly moved forward, grabbing onto the creatures horn, thus being propelled into the air along with it. As he felt himself getting hit by the g-force of speed, wind in his face, he grabbed the other hilt of his weapon, pulling the gun hilt back into it, returning the weapon to its blade form.

"Hope I can do this in such conditions!" He said loudly as he pulled himself on top of the creatures head by its horn, now on top of it, almost as if he were riding it.

"And now, time to see if I can pull this off!" He said as he took his weapon in both hands, aiming its blade downward, before stabbing it with all his strength into its skull, the barrel of the gun facing normally still however instead of outward.

The creature obviously enough let out a bellow of pain as it felt its head get impaled by Aero's weapon, but that didn't seem to shake it off from flying as it had been.

"Oh I'm not done yet you little crap." Aero said as he pulled the trigger of his weapon, but holding it instead of releasing it. This caused the weapon to start gaining power, and after a short while, lights on the weapon flashed, giving Aero the signal he was waiting for. "Alright! Here it is! Trigger Finish!" He cried out before releasing the trigger of his weapon, causing a large blast of energy to release from the barrel of the gun, which pierced through the creatures skull, killing it instantly.

* * *

"... th... THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby yelled out with a squee unlike any before as she witnessed Aero defeating the dragon Grimm not only from the device Ozpin had, but also from where she stood since the fight had taken to the skies.

"Damn this guy knows how to fight and make it look just badass!" Yang said, giving her own opinion on Aero's scuffle with the creature.

"He has great potential indeed. But now, there is just one problem." Ozpin said as he looked up to where the dragon was, Aero still on top of it.

"What's that professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked, obviously not sure of what could possibly be wrong.

"The fact that Aero is coming this way, still on top of the Grimm he just killed." The headmaster responded before motioning ahead of them.

It was true. Aero was somehow now headed straight towards Ozpin and the girls, still on top of the creature, which was dead, but still very much intact.

"Oh jeez, INCOMING!" Aero said as he gripped the horn of his now deceased enemy.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yang declared as she saw both coming at them. Ruby just yelped as she saw them coming. And Ozpin... stood as calm as before, sipping from his mug again.

As Aero reached the cliff where the three were, an idea quickly came to mind to not end up crashing into the lot of them. With as much strength as he could muster, he jumped off the creature and switched his weapon into its gun form before firing off a series of shots at it, which cause it to be pushed downward.

Just in time no less as the creature struck the side of the cliff. Aero himself managed to make a spin in air before landing on the ground, behind the trio he had nearly run over.

"Whew... hiya guy and gals. I have returned." Aero said as he sheathed his weapon, giving a two finger salute in greeting.

The girls continued to remain shocked, and Ozpin... sipped from his mug as usual.

* * *

"Well, I can say for one, and I think speak for the others that were there to view it, that your initiation was an incredible one Aero. You took on your enemy with the utmost skill, and you showed to have great potential. To not have you here at Beacon would almost seem like an insult." Ozpin spoke, his voice echoing through the auditorium where every student apparently had gathered.

"Thank you very much sir." Aero said with a calm expression, obviously nervous at the fact he was now about to be placed on one of the teams that was behind him. He turned slightly, obviously noticing Ruby and Yang, who gave little waves of encouragement to her, along with two other girls he could only assume were also part of Team RWBY.

"Now then, as I mentioned to you, depending upon the relic you took from the Emerald Forest, will reflect the same piece one of the teams behind you picked up as well, and that will decide whose team you will be on. Now then, when you are ready, show us the piece you took." Ozpin continued, motioning for Aero to make the next move.

Aero's heart felt light and his stomach made knots as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the chess piece he had taken, not even sure of which one he had grabbed himself. His nervousness was great, but he knew for a fact he had to face his fate. Without another second for thought, he pulled the piece out and presented it to Ozpin, who upon seeing the piece, only smiled.

"Well well... the White Knight piece. Well then, you should be happy about one thing for sure. You won't be a stranger to some of your new teammates you will now have." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

Ruby and Yang had looks of shock on their faces, as they knew for a fact which team had obtained that piece from before. Aero himself was just as shocked, but by Ozpin's words, because he had only one idea as to which team he had just become part of.

"Wait, then, do you mean...?" He started to say, waiting for Ozpin to chime in.

"Correct. From this day forward, you will be working together with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, as part of Team RWBY. The name of which shall remain as it was before." Ozpin declared before applause for around began.

The nervous feeling in Aero's stomach did nothing if but subsided, as he was relieved as never before that he would be working with a Team he was already familiar with.

'Oh thank god, that's a relief!' He thought, sweat running down his head from the nervousness of before.

"AERO!" Two voices called from behind as the people they came from got closer.

"Hu- BUAGH!" Aero didn't even have time to react as he felt himself get tackled from behind, by who else but the two sisters themselves.

"You're part of our team! That's so awesome! This is gonna be so cool!" Ruby said with squees of joy.

"Its gonna be so much more fun with you around for sure! Welcome aboard!" Yang said with a cheerful grin.

"O-Okay already, now could you please get off of me." Aero said, feeling out of breath since both girls were practically top of him. They got off though as quickly as they had jumped him. "Ugh, man that smarts." He said with a sigh of relief, shaking his head.

It was only then he noticed a hand extending out to him to help him up. It was another of the girls that was part of his new team, garbed in a black and white outfit that was not like anything he had ever seen, and sporting a bow on her head that came off to him as cat ears.

'Nekomimi?' He thought as he took the hand of his aid. "Uh thanks, uhm..."

"Its Blake. And sorry about those two, they were just really happy to hear you were gonna be part of our team." The girl before Aero said with a faint, but still noticeable smile that almost seemed foreign for someone of her nature. At least, that's how Aero saw it as.

"Aha, well, I'm sure." Aero said with his own smile, still hearing the applause of the crowd around, a feeling of rejuvenation forming within him.

'So it all starts here now huh? My new life at Beacon Academy, part of Team RWBY, with this more then colorful group of girls... wait... it was only, girls, before I joined?' He thought, only then realizing how both fortunate, and unfortunate he was, to be a part of Team RWBY.

"Aaahhh, hell." Aero said with a sigh of disbelief as he realized just how much his life was about to change.

* * *

"My my, he was able to defeat my Seiryuu so easily. I knew I was right to keep my eyes on him. He will definitely be a most interesting person to follow." The voice of Sapphire spoke from within the forest, as the young woman herself giggled sinisterly, feeling accomplished in what she had apparently succeeded in doing...


	6. Boys and Their Ponies

Chapter 4.5

* * *

As Aero grabbed the relic at random from the pedestal, he shoved it into his pocket, not even bothering to see which one he had grabbed, nor seeing which ones remained to know either.

"Okay, that's done. Now I just need to get to the tower and get out of there, and I'll be home free." He said as he began to leave the shrine like grounds.

It was only then he heard a small rustling of leaves nearby. Feeling it may be an enemy, he reached for his weapon on his back, preparing to attack. But what emerged from the bushes, far exceeded his wildest imaginations as to what it could have been.

"I mean, come on! We're trying to find our way back home and then those two pick us up out of nowhere and attempt to take us with them, or something. What's up with that Twilight!?" A blue pony like creature with a rainbow mane and tail spoke as she came out of the bushes.

"I really don't know Rainbow Dash. But I mean, they put us down eventually and left. I don't really think they were going to hurt us, I think they may have just needed us for something." A second pony with purplish fur and multi-colored mane and tail said, following behind the other one.

"... What the hell?" Aero said with a completely baffled expression, unsure of whether he was losing his mind, or was definitely seeing what he was seeing.

Him speaking caused both pony creatures to look in his direction, obviously noticing him. The purplish one seemed a bit surprised, while the blue one slapped her hoof against her face.

"Oh god, not another one! Listen buddy, you better not try anything funny or you'll regret it!" The blue one then spoke up, pointing her hoof at Aero in what he could only assume was a threatening manner.

"I, wha?" Aero said, a very confused expression on his face.

"Rainbow please!" The purple one said, placing her hood on the blue ones and putting it down. "I'm sorry about that, my friend here is just on edge cause of an encounter we had earlier with two others like yourself."

"Two others earlier?" Aero said, thinking for a brief moment. 'They must be referring to earlier during the previous initiation. Odd' He thought, trying to imagine who it could have been.

"I mean it was cool that blonde one wanted to take me with her, but then that black one pulled you out of nowhere, and then they just left us! Come on, why not take us!?" The blue one said, almost as if she complaining about the situation, though it was hard to say.

"Blonde... one?" Aero said, before slapping his hand to his face. "Yang." He said under his breath, knowing the only blonde one there was during the initiation before was Yang. As for the black one, he had no idea.

"At least, they didn't hurt us. And they called us cute. Right?" The purple one replied to her friend, nervously smiling, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Uh, so, what is it, you two are doing here? Are you lost or something?" Aero said, still feeling incredibly disturbed by the situation as it was.

"Well we're trying to find the portal that brought us here. We got here cause of it, which is my fault in a way, and now we've been searching for the last hour or so trying to find it after we got lost after wandering around. You haven't seen anything like that, have you?" The purple one asked, stepping closer, curious to know if Aero knew anything.

"Not necessarily. I just recently got into this forest myself, but I haven's seen anything like a portal. I can try and help you out for a bit if you want though. Not for too long though since I have my own things to do." Aero said, offering his assistance, not one to turn down a request for help.

"Could you really? That'd be such a big help! Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way, and my friend there is Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet you." The purple one calling herself Twilight said with a smile.

"Twilight and Rainbow huh? Alright, cute names. Just call me Aero." Aero replied back with a smile of his own.

"Just don't do anything like those two before us! Got it bud?" Rainbow said, flying right into Aero's face, pushing her front hoof against his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. Not like I could really." Aero replied back, trying to reassure his new friend he had no ill intentions.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Aero found himself alongside his two new non-human friends, helping them to find their way back to the portal that led them home. But regardless of where they went, they only met more forest.

"This isn't going too well. Its just more forest everywhere we go." Aero said, looking around a clearing surrounded by some trees they had entered into a second ago.

"That's odd to, I could have sworn we had come from the portal somewhere around here." Twilight said, feeling more and more worried as each second passed, and their only means home not in sight at all.

"I know it was somewhere around here too! You don't think we may have passed it, do you?" Rainbow Dash chimed in, having led them before, having seemed confident of where they needed to go.

It was then though Aero felt something was very off, and that something was surrounding them. What a time for this to be happening.

"You two, stay close to me. We aren't alone." He said, taking hold of MonoLuna's hilt as he motioned for the two ponies to get closer to him.

"W-Why? What's going on?" Twilight asked, her worried expression turning to a fearful one now.

The answer then came out of the woods. A pack of black furred creatures, all with wolf like features, and each sporting a mask like facial structure Aero definitely recognized.

"Beowolves. Just our luck." He said as he drew his weapon, ready for a fight.

"Hey hey! Let me help you out on this one!" Rainbow Dash suddenly said as she jumped up next to Aero, Twilight standing behind them with a still worried expression.

"Are you sure? These things aren't exactly easy to defeat as you think." Aero said back, obviously not sure she was material for fighting against such dangerous creatures.

"Just watch! I'll show you I can take on these things with my flying!" Rainbow replied back as she got off the ground, hovering above it, her wings beating quickly.

"Then I'll let you help. Twilight, what about you?" Aero asked, looking to the pony behind him.

"I can't really fight, but I'll see what I can do with my magic." She said as her horn began to glow a faint purple color.

"Right then. Be careful, both of you." Aero said to her as he prepared for the creatures to strike.

It was then that some of them began to lunge forward, ready to strike. Aero had no trouble dealing with them, slashing through some of them with his weapon in its sword form, taking them out instantly. Rainbow Dash proved to be better then expected as she used very fast speeds to confuse them, before striking them down for Aero to finish off with a series of strong bucks from her hind legs. Twilight proved to be better then expected as well, using teleportation spells to jump from one spot to the next, confusing some of the Beowolves, before using magic to throw large rocks at them, among other things lying around.

The pack of Beowolves proved to be smaller then expected, and realizing they couldn't win, what little of the creatures remained, hastily retreated, not wanting to be taken down like their other pack members.

"Alright! We beat'em! That was so cool!" Rainbow said, feeling rather empowered by the victory they had pulled off.

"Somehow, yeah, we did." Twilight said, exhausted from using so much magic, but satisfied they were safe and victorious.

"Yeah, and you guys showed me your stronger in a fight then I thought." Aero said with a satisfied smile as he sheathed his weapon. "Hey, you guys? What's that there?" He said as he pointed towards a certain direction, noticing a faint light coming from it.

"That's... I think its the portal we came in!" Twilight said before rushing in the direction Aero had pointed, her expression a hopeful one, Rainbow Dash following quickly behind with an eager look.

"H-Hey wait! Don't rush off! There could still be more Beowolves!" Aero said as he chased after them.

Sure enough, when they reached the area where the light was, they found a swirling vortex, that both Twilight and Rainbow seemed to be familiar with.

"I'm so relieved we found it! I thought we were going to be stuck here forever. I'm really grateful to you Aero, you really helped us out." Twilight said, an expression of gratitude on her face.

"Yeah! And you were really cool in that fight with those monsters we fought! You're alright after all." Rainbow Dash said as she poked Aero in the chest with her hoof, smiling confidently.

"You both flatter me too much, I just did what I would have done. Anyway, you two should get going, your friends are probably worried about you. I have my own stuff I need to do anyway." He said, smiling happily, knowing he had helped them out as he was hoping he would.

"Yeah, we should. Thanks again Aero." Twilight said before jumping through the portal, disappearing in the swirl of light.

"Later Aero! Stay cool ya here?" Rainbow Dash said before flying through the portal herself.

Once both ponies were through, the swirl of light grew smaller and smaller before eventually disappearing completely, possibly never to be seen again. Aero simply stood there for a moment before smiling and chuckling lightly, shocked still by the odd adventure he had just had.

"Guess there's more then one world out there in the universe." He said as he turned around, heading back to the shrine area. "And I need to talk to Yang about this when I am alone with her. Seriously." He continued, not sure how he would explain this to her.

* * *

So this one was, different. For any of you who have just read this story, are following it, or who have faved it, I did this chapter out of inspiration and shout out thanks to a friend of mine on deviantArt, who did a RWBYxMLP 4-Koma that I really enjoyed. So don't be discouraged by this one chapter being different from everything else. Come chapter 5, everything will return to RWBY.


	7. Burden of Your Role

Chapter 5

* * *

In the short span of time that it had been since Aero's arrival at Beacon, so many things had happened, from meeting some colorful individuals, fighting a monster unlike anything he had ever seen, to becoming part of a team that contained only women before. After all of this, it wasn't any surprise when he finally had the chance to get some well deserved sleep, Aero passed out like a log, despite the fact he was also sharing the same room as the girls.

The night seemed to just fly by quickly as everyone just feel asleep quickly, and when morning came, there was an air about that made would make anyone feel it'd be a day to remember like all the others.

"Zzzz... mm... hah..." Aero continued to sleep soundly as he had been the moment he had slipped into the futon he set up on the floor. The only reason being he had to sleep in one was because there were four beds, and not wanting to make one of the girls sleep on the floor, nor even wanting to go into detail how sharing a bed with one of them would DEFINITELY be a big no, he set up a futon he had brought with him on the floor, and quickly settled into it after switching into his night attire.

But even as he slept, he began to feel something, not on top of him, but next to him... or more so above him.

"H-Huh...?" He muttered as his eyes groggily opened, finding himself looking face to face with who else, but the leader of the team he had been unanimously made part of. The cheerful face of his new friend and team leader, Ruby, looked down at him with a smile.

"Eheh, good morning Aero. Time to wake up!" She said in a slightly loud but still cheerful voice.

"... okay. And you are hovering over me like this while I have been sleeping for how long now?" He said in a groggy voice as he continued to look up at Ruby from his bed with a poker face.

"Just a few minutes. What, is something wrong with that?" Ruby replied back, smiling still.

"No, its just I wasn't expecting to wake up to seeing the face of my cute and cheerful team leader is all." Aero said in response with a straight face just as before.

"... H-Huh!?" Ruby's expression quickly turned to one of shock at Aero's remark as her face also turned a slight shade of red. "W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, just a compliment." He replied as he picked himself up, making sure to avoid not hitting Ruby in the head with his own. Getting up he could see the remaining three members of his team were still sound asleep, but considering the time, that was bound to change quickly.

"Haaaah, Ruby, you wake the others up. I'm gonna go get changed into my uniform and wash myself up, okay?" Aero said as he walked over to the bathroom nearby. He stopped for a moment before stepping in, taking a quick glance back at Ruby. "... the uniform Ruby... it looks good on you." He continued, a smile on his face before he stepped inside the bathroom closing the door.

"It looks... good on me?" Ruby said, repeating his words, apparently not used to getting such compliments, especially from another guy. She smiled happily at the compliment before proceeding to wake the others up.

* * *

Aero shook his head, trying to keep himself awake, as he finished washing his face off, now clothed in the academy uniform he had been given after he had finished with the whole initiation. He had only ever been in one other school uniform before, but being in this one, it felt very different.

"How much is going to be different now that I'm here...? I just hope nothing happens like before... none of it..." He said quietly to himself, recalling memories only he could ever remember.

It was then before he could even do anything more, he heard the sound of a loud whistle blowing, and obviously not expecting to hear such a thing, he quickly opened the door of the bathroom he was in, rushing out to see what was going on.

"What in the world was that!?" He yelled out, only to notice Ruby, with whistle in hand, obviously the culprit, but also seeing Yang and Blake who had also woken up... and Weiss, who had apparently fallen face down on the floor thanks to the surprise of Ruby's whistle blowing.

"... really?! I mean I've heard of wake up calls but that is ridiculous!" Aero said, completely taken aback by Ruby's seemingly unethical means of waking Weiss up.

"How I couldn't agree more with you." Weiss said as she picked herself up, still clothed in her night gown, an annoyed expression on her face.

"But that's why they call it a wake up call!" Ruby said with an innocent expression as if nothing was wrong.

"That is not a wake up call! That's just a nuisance!" Weiss shot back with the same annoyed expression as before. From what Aero knew, both Ruby and Weiss had become partners during the initiation before his, but their polar opposite personalities did not mend well with one another at all, and because of that, their seemed to be a lot of tension between them. It didn't help any further that Weiss was also annoyed by the fact Ruby had been dubbed the teams leader.

"Anyway, Team RWBY, good morning! And good morning to our newest member and friend as of yesterday Aero!" Ruby suddenly yelled, completely ignoring Weiss' remark, greeting her team, and giving what could only assume to be props to Aero.

"Seriously? Uh, okay, but I think those congratulations were done and over with since yesterday when it was declared I'd be part of the team." Aero said as he stepped up to the center of the room, where everyone seemed to be gathered around.

"Oooh, but it's still awesome your here, so be a little more cheerful about it!" Ruby said, trying to convey energy as if to perk Aero up. "But anyway, we have things to take care of now!"

"Huh? Like what?" Weiss asked, obviously confused as to what needed to be done so early in the morning.

"Decorating!" Yang suddenly chimed in, holding a variety of objects in her arms.

"... Yang, where did you get all that stuff from?" Aero asked, obviously noticing a number of things she had that looked like she got from god knows where.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" She responded back with a grin.

"Oookay." Aero said with a rather confused expression.

"Also, we still need to unpack." Blake said herself as she lifted up a suitcase that apparently was her own... before it suddenly flipped open spilling its contents on the ground.

"That... what am I, a Tsukkomi?" Aero said, not sure how to respond to everything that seemed to be happening.

"A what now?" Ruby asked, not sure what word Aero had seemed to use.

"Never mind." He responded back without wait.

"Anyway, come on everyone! Let's do this!" Ruby continued before holding up her in hand in a fist, suddenly being joined by Yang and Blake.

"Banzai!" The three of them said in unison with cheerful smiles on their faces.

"... really?" Was all Aero had to say, but in the end, he just went with it.

Within that short span of time afterwards, the 5 members of Team RWBY quickly got to setting up various knickknacks and other personal items around, to give the room they'd be sharing for the time being some ambiance. From a poster Yang had put up, to books Blake had set up on the shelf, one especially that made her even shocked to have, to a portrait Weiss had set up, to Ruby... cutting the curtains unexpectedly with Crescent Rose, to even Aero who set up various unwrapped scrolls on the walls, each with characters of, to the girls at least, looked like another language of character, but with normal English beneath them that translated to what they meant, with words such as honor, courage, friendship, just to name a few. In the end everything seemed to come together... but then came to question how everything seemed to be in absolute disarray save for a few things.

"So... can someone PLEASE explain HOW THE BEDS got jumbled up in the center the way they did!?" Aero said, pointing out the beds which were now crazily stacked on one another.

"No idea." Yang said, responding to Aero's question, which prompted him to slap his hand against his face.

"Ya know, I just had an idea." Ruby said as she observed the situation before her face lit up with inspiration. "We should do bunk beds!"

"... I've got nothing to say to that." Aero said, deciding to keep out of this moment.

"That, seems highly unethical, and at the same time, dangerous." Weiss said in response to Ruby's suggestion.

"But it sounds super-awesome as well!" Yang said, giving her own two cents.

"And its probably efficient. Plus it could give more room for Aero to find somewhere to sleep since he doesn't have a bed." Blake added in, mentioning Aero's lack of sleeping quarters.

"I was fine without a bed really. I'm used to sleeping on the floor in my futon, so its not a big deal really." Aero said, giving his own opinion on how he felt about sleeping on the floor.

"Well, we should at least put this suggestion to a vote!" Weiss suggested, not to keen on the idea.

"Uh, Weiss... I think we already did." Aero said, pointing to the other three girls who were already in agreement. "I'm neutral in this regard though, since I don't have a bed, so, leaving it to you four."

"Then let's get to it!" Ruby said as all four girls quickly jumped in, working as quickly as possible to make the beds into bunk beds. "Objective: Complete!" Ruby continued as the four returned to where they had been before.

Objective indeed complete. Aero, curious to see what they had done, found himself staring at what could only be described as a scene of chaos. Weiss and Blakes beds were as they had been before, on the ground, but Ruby's was now suspended by rope, hanging above Weiss', covered in sheets to make it almost seem like some kind of fort or tent, and Yangs was now above Blakes... by means of standing on some of her books by the posts.

"I... wha... how... I'm done." Aero said, throwing his hands up in a way that said he wanted nothing to do with this, lest he be met with sad faces he would possibly give in to.

"Alright! And the second thing we need to get done with is... classes." Ruby said, feeling a bit dejected.

"Yes, classes. Speaking of which, they start at 9, correct?" Aero said, which prompted the four girls to give their own answers.

"Yeah, that's right." Ruby said, a bit confused as to where this was going.

"Well its 8:55, so..." Aero said as he opened the door to their room, stepping out into the halls. "MOVE IT!" He declared before shooting off in the direction towards the classes The four girls quickly got the lead out as they realized he was right, and after hearing the commotion, the team staying in the room next to there's JNPR, followed suit, making it a free for all mad dash to class, with Aero way ahead of the pack.

* * *

Somehow they all managed to reach class before they were late. It was a close call however, but still, in the end they all managed. Aero took a seat at the front with his teammates, sitting at the rows end, and also ending up next to Ruby. But whatever odd things one could think he'd think to do, he didn't. Instead his focus went towards the board where illustrations and info regarding various Grimm were set up.

"Grimm..." He muttered quietly under his breath as he jotted down notes regarding each one. Then his mind turned towards the one he fought. "Classification: Seiryuu, Danger Level: 7, Notable Attributes: Wind control, can fly at mach speeds." He said quietly, remembering what it was the Grimm he fought was capable of, writing the attributes down in his notebook.

All in that time, the instructor went on with his lecture, but next to Aero... Ruby continued to accomplish things in making herself seem totally incapable, and this was most noted by Weiss, who's expression with each passing second only grew angrier and angrier. It wasn't till Aero noticed that it was far passed the point Weiss was about to snap.

"Ruby, knock it off! Weiss is getting pissed!" He said quietly to the girl next to him who had just drawn up a rather crude and humorous sketch of their instructor.

"Aw come on, it was funny!" Ruby responded back with a chuckle.

"Its not about whether its funny or not, you are really starting to piss-" But by then, it was too late. Caught up in the small conversation with Ruby, Aero hadn't seen that Weiss had offered to prove herself as a Huntress by taking on what he could only assume to be a Grimm that was locked in a cage where the instructor stood. "Ah, crap."

Weiss walked to the front of the room, putting some distance between her and the cage before turning to face it, drawing her weapon, the Myrtenaster. Noting her ready, the instructor then released the lock on the cage with his own weapon, allowing the door to collapse, revealing the creature to be a Grimm called a Boarbatusk. The girls from there seats cheered Weiss on, Blake even waving a small flag with their team name labelled on it.

"Watch yourself Weiss!" Aero said, more concerned about her coming out without getting hurt then coming out victorious.

As the fight quickly progressed, Weiss managed to get the upper hand slightly at first, but getting distracted by Ruby's cheering and advice put her off guard, nearly making her get seriously hurt after she lost her weapon. In the end however, she managed to pull off a victory, using her Myrtenaster's Dust activated abilities to block one of its attack before using them to also accelerate herself to deliver the killing blow.

"Whew..." Aero breathed a sigh of relief once it was all over. The instructor dismissed the class, and Weiss left in a hurry, rather annoyed still by what could only be assumed to be Ruby's behavior.

As Ruby left to follow after, only Aero, Yang, and Blake remained aside from a few other students.

"... I can understand what Weiss may be thinking." Aero said, breaking the silence between him and his two other remaining team members.

"What do you mean Aero?" Yang asked turning curiously to him, Blake doing the same with the same look of curiosity.

"Ozpin told me about how Weiss seemed on edge about having Ruby as team leader. He also told me a few other things, like how Weiss comes from a different kind of family that's, higher up there in terms of others. She must be feeling that she deserves the role of leader more because she has more experience then Ruby... but there are things Weiss doesn't understand that come with the burden of being a leader." Aero said as his mind suddenly returned to recalling past memories of his own, hanging his head low.

"... Aero?" Yang said as she placed on hand on his shoulder.

"Its nothing. Excuse me, I need to go find those two." He said as he got up from his seat, heading off to find Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

After searching a bit, Aero was able to find Ruby, but was surprised when he saw she was with Ozpin.

"Ruby! I'm glad I finally found you. And, professor Ozpin. I wasn't expecting to see you as well." He said, greeting both his team leader and the headmaster.

"Yes, well, I just was speaking with Ruby here a bit about her role as to being leader, and the complications she has had with one of her team mates. I've said my piece though, so I'll take my leave." Ozpin said before stepping away, leaving only Ruby and Aero.

"... Ruby? Are you okay?" Aero asked, a concerned look on his face as he stepped over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got told some things about, well, being a leader is all." She said, still feeling rather upset over the whole thing with Weiss. Aero could see the look of distress she had within her eyes, and while he could have easily stepped away thinking whatever advice Ozpin gave her would be enough, he felt giving his own advice my help.

"Ruby... let me tell you some things about being a leader." He said to her, Ruby perking up to listen. "I didn't hear whatever argument you may have had with Weiss, but from what I can tell, you two have had your differences since you became partners at your initiation. And things seemed to only grow worse when you were appointed team leader. But let me tell you something Ruby. Weiss may have her problems about you being chosen for leader, but that's only because she hasn't seen your true talent blossom yet. When I look at you, I don't just see a cute, cheerful, humorous girl, I also see a young woman who is brave, strong, capable of great things, and has the right stuff to becoming a true leader. I may seem a little indifferent about things considering what has happened so far, and you might not feel the same way, but take it from me, not someone who is your friend and team mate, but someone who has grown from experience and understands the burden of having the role of team leader. You're young still Ruby, and you have limitless potential to prove yourself to be a truly strong leader. If you just take the time to grow not only from what you are told, but also from what you experience here at Beacon and everywhere else, I know for a fact, you'll go far. I believe in you Ruby." He said, staring at her with a look that conveyed his confidence in her and showed he knew what he was talking about.

Ruby herself was in awe by him, and was surprised his words had such kindness to them, and such respect for her as well. This was definitely something she had never received from anyone before.

"Thanks Aero. You really are a great guy." She said with a bit of a sniffle as she suddenly rushed at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't mention it." Aero replied back as he patted her head lightly.

"Eheheh. Well, I'm gonna go now. And, again... thanks Aero. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend." She said with a cheerful smile before sprinting off.  
Aero saw her off with a wave before turning the other way to head off, only to have himself collide with Weiss suddenly.

"Whoa!" He said, catching her in one arm before she fell back.

"Ah!" Weiss reacted in a similar way, not expecting to be caught by Aero however. "O-Oh, its you Aero."

"Sorry about that. God me and my ability to apparently run into cute girls and knock them down. I swear I've done it with everyone on our team so far." He said with a chuckle, remembering how the same thing had happened with Ruby and Yang when he had met them.

"E-Eheheh, yeah..." Weiss responded back with a dry chuckle, looking as if she had her own things on her mind.

"I take it you got your own words of wisdom regarding things about the whole, leader issue you and Ruby have, or should I say, had, am I right?" Aero said, with a slightly knowing look, which shocked Weiss greatly almost.

"How did you know that?" She asked, obviously surprised still.

"Ruby had the same thing happen to her a moment ago, with advice from both Ozpin and myself. But she seems happier about things now. How about Weiss? Do you feel any better?" He asked, the same concerned look he had given Ruby on his face again.

"I do. I mean, I do feel a little irritated still, but I do understand that the decision was done for its reasons, and I shouldn't be trying to prove myself to be a better leader." She responded back, a smile on her face remembering the words of wisdom she had received.

"Well it seems it was good advice you received then. I guess I don't need to give my own bit of info then." He said, feeling a bit relieved.

"Your own bit of info?" Weiss asked, oddly curious to know what he had to say.

"Yeah, well... I won't say exactly what I said to Ruby but... Weiss, like I did tell her, I see a lot of potential in you. And from what I have heard about you, you come from a family that's very well respected to some, but seen as otherwise to others, and you may not believe me, but from where I come from, I know that feeling. You feel you have greater potential then others, so you feel you deserve more then where you are now. But, let me tell you, you can't get everything handed to you on a silver platter. I've learned a bit about your family's company, the Dust and everything, that your its heiress, but just keep this one bit of info in mind Weiss. There's a lot of things power can get you, but there is much more that it cannot. I see you have the talent to be a leader, but... proving yourself to be a leader takes much more. And I say this as someone, who's gone through much more as being one in the past, much more then you can even think. Do you understand?" He said, finishing with a slight smile.

"Yes, I do. And I really appreciate your advice Aero. I also, had my differences about you being part of our team, not just cause you're new, but because you're a guy instead, but... you seem to be a much kinder person than I thought." Weiss replied back with a smile of her own.

"That's just how I am." Aero said, smiling greatly now. "Well, I'll leave you to your business. I'll see you later. Take care for now." He continued as he turned the other way to leave.

"The same to you." Weiss said, turning to go her own way.

"Oh, and Weiss?" He said, stopping and turning back to face her, Weiss turning back, curious to know what he had to say. "You look a lot cuter when you smile." He said, a completely innocent smile on his face as he said so.

Weiss stared in shock for a brief moment at his comment, and before even Aero knew it, her face turned incredibly red with embarrassment.

"W-What are you saying so suddenly now you dolt!?" She said, her face flushed with red, embarrassed by the sudden comment.

"It was a compliment!" He said as he started to leave again, laughing at the way Weiss responded. "Yup, definitely Tsundere." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

Night came quickly following the events of the day, and despite the awkwardly set up beds, Ruby, Yang, and Blake still slept within them. Aero slept before as he did the previous night in the futon he had, not bothering to argue about sleeping elsewhere otherwise.

Outside the school though, the eyes of a familiar observer seemed to watch over them. The eyes of a young woman with a gem colored cloak.

"Mmhmhm... so much time has passed, and yet they seem to be so close. So close indeed. But..." Sapphire spoke with the same hushed and tempting tone she always used, even when she met Aero. "Why don't we see what happens... when the nightmares of the past come back to haunt him." She continued as what appeared to be an orb of dark energy formed in her hand, Aero's sleeping person seen within it, as if it was watching over him.

"How will they see you when they know of your true self, Aero? Hmhmhmhmhm..." Sapphire finished with a giggle as she seemed to melt into the night...


	8. Neverending Nightmares

Chapter 6

* * *

The land was scorched by deathly hot flames, the air was thick with the smell of blood and decay, the sky burned a sickeningly orange like color as if it was burning, buildings were now in shambles, nothing more then crumbled bits, corpses littered the streets at every turn, and the world itself... had been shattered into four enormous pieces. It was no longer a whole planet anymore, it was now a chaos filled land of death and turmoil. People were suffering left and right, and no matter where anyone ran, they could not escape from a fate that was now ultimately decided for them. To die in this hell of a place that was once called earth, and once called their home.

"... w... what is this...? Why am I seeing this? Why am I remembering this!?" Aero said as he cringed in fear, the scene of it all before his eyes, corpses around his feet no matter where he stepped, the scent of blood even stronger to him.

"Not this again, I thought I would never have to see this again! Why is this happening!? What's going on!? Someone make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He yelled as he closed his eyes in fear, not wanting to see the hideous sight before him, covering his ears to drown out the noises of people screaming in agony and terror.

"... no matter where you look, its all your fault..." I quiet voice that sounded very close said.

"What!?" Aero was unsure how he was hearing this voice when his ears were covered, but he heard it nonetheless. His eyes shot open to see where it was the voice came from... but the source was closer then he could have imagined.

Staring right at him, was the decaying form of a girl, who only stared back at him.

"Everything... is your fault Aero... EVERYTHING." The corpse of a girl said as tears of blood seemed to pour from her eyes.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" His scream was louder then ever, it echoed through the entirety of the dorm room.

"WAH!" Ruby yelped in complete surprise before tripping over herself and hitting the floor, not sure of what had just happened.

Blake and Weiss jumped in complete surprise, not expecting Aero to wake up in such a manner.

"Woah Aero! What's wrong!?" Yang was the only one who after hearing the scream, was startled as well, but regained her composure quick enough to see what the problem was as she knelt down next to Aero.

His face was covered in sweat, his body was trembling incredibly, his eyes had a genuine look of terror in them, and his breathing was heavier then normal.

"Ah... a-ah... I-I... s-sorry, I just... had a really bad dream is all." He said, trying to gain his breath back as he wiped away the sweat off his brow.

"That must have been a really bad dream for you to scream like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked as she picked herself up before walking over to Aero, sitting on both knees then, looking to him with a very concerned look.

"Yeah, I just need to wake myself up and I should be fine." He replied back giving a weak smile before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"That was, really unexpected. I never would have expected him to wake up like that." Weiss said, still rather surprised by the way Aero had woken up.

"Well, he did say he had a bad dream. Maybe he was remembering something from his past he didn't want to. Don't forget, neither us nor anyone here at Beacon know anything about him." Blake added in, making a rather good point.

"Well, if that's the case, should we know more about him then? Just to help him that is? I mean he looked really scared just now." Ruby suggested, obviously still concerned for her friend and team mate.

"Let's not pry into that for the moment Ruby. Sometimes, there are things even friends don't need to know about. I think if Aero wants to tell anything about himself, we should let him decide upon that." Yang said in response to her sisters suggestion.

* * *

The cold water splashed against Aero's face was incredibly soothing, especially since his face had been burning up only moments ago. His eyes felt heavy still, but he was starting to finally wake up. But even with the soothing feel of cold water against his face, it wasn't good enough to help him forget what he had seen. A moment that was etched into his memory for all eternity to come, and another memory only he could ever recall.

"... why... why did I dream about that... that memory I never wanted to remember... all that horror and destruction I never thought I'd have to witness again... why...?" He said quietly under his breath, gritting his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes.

Wiping the tears from his eyes and splashing more water on his face, Aero shook his head to try and clear his head of what he had recalled. After feeling better then before, collecting himself after scaring the girls so badly, he returned back out to them, all of whom were already dressed in their uniforms.

"Uh... listen girls, sorry about that scare I gave you. I just, recalled a really bad memory I don't think I can talk about right now, and I just bit better if I apologize for nearly giving you heart attacks. Again, sorry." He said in an apologetic tone, a nervous smile on his face.

"No worries Aero! We've all had our share of bad dreams I'm sure. I'm sure whatever you had was way worse then what we can imagine though if it made you scream like that." Yang said in response first as she gave a knowing little grin to try and cheer him up.

"We all have our moments like that." Blake added in, giving her own reassuring smile.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! It was probably just a one time thing anyway. I'm sure you'll be fine at the end of the day." Ruby chimed in, giving Aero the smile he was all too familiar with that always seemed to make him smile as well.

"Even if it was something really bad, we'll be here to hear you out, cause, we are a team after all." Weiss added in to finish.

It had only been a day since the small fiasco that occurred with her, but Aero could see Weiss was already starting to be a different person then before. And Ruby definitely had a more leader like and mature air about her.

"Thanks girls. Anyway, you four go ahead to class. I'll get changed and, meet up with you later." He said, giving his own smile that showed he felt better.

The girls all gave last small words of encouragement before heading out, leaving only Aero in the room then. He stood where he had been for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to reassure himself that whatever the dream was about, it was a one time thing only.

"I can't let it get to me. Everything that was from that dream... that's in the past now. Its done. And everything is better now anyway." He said as he shook his head again, feeling reassured. With his mind back in the game, he threw his uniform on and headed for the classroom, only then noticing he was about to make another close call like the other day.

* * *

The day managed to pass by without any problems, despite Aero being a bit restless after waking up from the nightmare. Even so, Aero along with the girls, got through the entirety of the day without trouble, despite the usual antics like before.

Feeling a bit relieved of his troubles, Aero decided to take a walk for a brief moment to get in some fresh air before heading back. With the day well and over, taking some time for himself seemed more then the best plan to do.

'Even though I'm not scared over it anymore, I still can't help but feel worried somewhat about that nightmare. Why on earth did I have a nightmare specifically pertaining to that one moment in my life? It felt so real too! Like I was almost reliving it.' He thought, trying to get his mind together on the whole issue.

"Dear me, is something the matter my sweet Aero? You almost look as though you had a very bad fright." A familiar and sultry voice said that caught Aero off guard before he felt a hand touch the side of his face.

"How have you been my dear?" Sapphire asked as she looked into Aero's eyes with something that almost seemed like a passionate, but rather mischievous stare.

"Sapphire... what are you doing here? I'm a little busy at the moment." He replied back, obviously not in the mood to be dealing with someone he saw as just another fangirl of his.

"Is it so wrong I came to see you at this time in the day? You've already finished with your classes, and you aren't as busy as you say you are. I figured I would just come and visit you since I have seen you in a while." Sapphire replied back with a mischievous smile, and a tone in her voice that sounded downright seductive as she seemed to move behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a playful and affectionate manner.

Now in this situation, most guys would downright kill to be part of it, and some would even want to give into temptation and do as a woman like Sapphire wanted. But Aero was a completely different kind man. He was young, there was no doubt about that, so one would think the hormones in him would get the better of him. But he was someone who had learned the truest meanings of self-control. He wasn't a guy who wanted only one thing out of women, he was one of the rare few who wanted to know them first, then take things a step further if the woman showed interest as well. But in this situation, Aero knew he needed more then self-control. Considering the kind of character Sapphire was, he knew also, he needed patience. He knew Sapphire was the kind of person who wanted to ease things out slowly, and if he didn't stay patient in the face of that, he'd be falling right into her hands.

"Listen Sapphire, I appreciate your kindness, but I don't want to have to be dealing with you right now. I had a bit of rough morning today, and it was difficult enough getting through the entire day of classes without passing out from exhaustion, so please, could you just leave?" Aero responded back, a calm and collected look on him as he spoke.

"Oooh, you're so cruel to me. I bet if it were someone like little Ruby or even Yang you'd have no problems with it right?" She said, running a hand through hair, still trying to tempt him.

"I'd appreciate it if you did NOT bring them into the equation. Besides, my relationship to those two is by far as just friends. Nothing more." Aero replied back, a serious tone in his voice.

"You say that so calmly, but women can be a mysterious thing, even to an experienced man such as yourself. Who are you to say they, or even Ms. Schnee and Belladonna, have no possible interest in you, not as a friend, not as teammate... but as a man?" She said, whispering into his ear as if to tempt him even more.

"I've only known the four of them just recently, barely even month, and here you are talking as if romance is on the horizon between me and all four of them. You make it sound as though I'm some pimp trying to get more women for himself. But I am FAR from being ANYTHING like that." He shot back quickly, his expression turning to one of annoyance, and his voice growing slightly more angered.

"And yet in the past, you have had so many become close to you, and in the end, you always gave back to them even more then they gave to you. You're a very kindhearted young man." Sapphire said continue to push herself closer to Aero, even pressing the parts of her womanly features closer even as a means to coax him.

Aero could swear for a moment Sapphire knew more then she should, and was about to question her, but before he could even say anything, he heard a familiar voice speak up from behind them.

"You seem reeeally good at pushing his buttons, but how about you get off of him now before I push all of yours in. The painful way." The voice of a familiar blonde haired girl said as Aero turned with Sapphire still holding him. Yang was standing in front of them now, and her expression couldn't be categorized as anything but pissed. And Aero could see it, not just in her expression and body posture, arms crossed and everything, but... her eyes as well. The once lilac color had now changed to a fiery red one, as if to symbolize the fact she was angry.

"If it isn't Ms. Xiao Long. And we were just talking about you and your three other lovely three teammates. But I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be so angry. I was just spending a little time with your friend here. That isn't such a problem to you now is it? It isn't as though the two of you have some sort of meaningful relationship now, is it? Or do you?" Sapphire said, all with a condescending smile that just made Yang even angrier.

"The hell should that matter to you? He's my friend, and my teammate, and you heard him before, he had a rough morning today, and an even harder time getting through classes and all, so back off now before I decide to actually hurt you." Yang said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening manner. Aero had heard Yang was a bare knuckles fighter, although mostly through the use of her Ember Celica, but he couldn't help but feel curious, and scared even, as to how much hurt she could lay down without said weapon.

"My my, getting so angry over such a trivial matter. If you keep this up, all that beautiful gold hair of yours is going to fall out quicker then you think, and I am sure don't want that now do you?" Sapphire said as she suddenly appeared behind Yang, running a hand through the annoyed girls hair.

"Cut it out!" Yang yelled out angrily, taking a swing at Sapphire who just floated back, avoiding the punch with both ease and grace. Her expression only grew more livid, especially by the fact Sapphire had touched her hair.

Aero had heard himself that Yang seemed to be very proud of her long flowing golden hair, and in his view, he could understand why. He himself had never seen such beautiful flowing locks of hair, and the fact he was close to someone who had such hair almost felt like an honor. Hence why he understood why Yang tended to get pissed when people tried to mess with it, or god forbid, pull even a single strand out.

"Still as easy to anger as I thought. You're so proud of that hair of yours, sometimes I wonder what would happen if it just got cut one day." Sapphire said in the same condescending tone as before.

Yang's fury looked as if it were about to become known, but Aero gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as a means of telling her to stop.

"Calm down Yang." He said in a hushed tone, trying to soothe Yang's already seething anger.

"Ngh... alright." She said, finally cooling down from the situation she had been thrown in, her eyes returning to their once natural lilac color.

"As I said, you are very much a sweet person to others Aero. But even so, I've had my fun for the day, so I'll take my leave. Take care Aero. You too, Ms. Xiao Long." Sapphire said with the same tone as before, and a mischievous smile on her face as she disappeared seemingly into thin air.

"God... I can sort of understand why you said she was annoying now Aero. That girl really knows how to push someones buttons." Yang said as she breathed a sigh of relief, glad the annoyance was finally gone.

"Yeah. Thanks for showing up when you did Yang. Wasn't sure how much more I could take of her and her constant temptations." Aero replied back, an appreciative look and smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, I know your morning wasn't exactly easy. That and trying to cope with that Sapphire girl? Like that'd be easy to deal with." She replied back, giving a reassuring grin.

"Yeah..." Aero said, looking down for a brief moment, recalling his morning, which prompted him recall the nightmare.

"Hey, Aero? Are... you still okay after all that? You wanna talk about it at all?" Yang asked, looking to Aero with a worried expression.

"Maybe... but not now. I wanna try and get some sleep really. I'm really exhausted." He replied back, yawning as he finished talking.

"Heh, that's fine. Let's head back to the room then." Yang said with a grin as she went ahead of Aero.

Aero smiled as he followed behind her, still amazed by how beautiful her hair was.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that beautiful hair of hers..." He said quietly with a chuckle as he followed behind Yang.

"Hm? You say something Aero?" Yang asked, looking back.

"No, its nothing." He responded, chuckling still.

* * *

"... huh?" Aero glanced around the place he was in, one of complete unfamiliarity, almost like some sort of empty space. "Where... am I?"

As he continued to wander about the empty area as it seemed, he felt himself nearly trip over something.

"Whoa! What in the...?" He said as he managed to catch himself before looking to see what it was he had tripped over.

"What's... uh... n-no. No, no, no no no NO NO NO!" Aero exclaimed as his vision managed to clear up. What he saw, what he had practically tripped over, was Weiss, laying on the ground in a pool of blood, her once white colored dress now bathed in the crimson liquid as well, all life drained from her, a deep cut noticeable in Weiss' stomach.

"Weiss! W-What the hell is this!? What's going on!?" Aero yelled out still before noticing two other bodies that lay next to Weiss'.

The darkness seemed to fade as if to show Aero who they were. It was both Blake and Yang, sprawled on the floor as well, covered in their own crimson fluid from cuts in their bodies as well. Blood was seemingly everywhere on Blakes body, and the same fluid had splattered almost purposely on Yang's once lustrous gold hair.

"NO! What is this!? What the hell is going on, why is this happening!?" Aero said as he stumbled back, falling to the ground.

As he picked himself up though, it was then he noticed something.

Ruby.

She was standing up still, alive and well, a look of genuine fear on her face as she seemed to try and make sense of what was happening.

"Ruby!" Aero yelled out her name as he rushed towards her, somewhat relieved to see she was still okay. Ruby looked to Aero, having heard him call out her name, and her expression turned to a relieved one as well as she started to move towards him too.

Everything looked as if it would be okay for a moment... but then the sound of a blade cutting through flesh was heard, and Aero felt something warm splatter on his face.

"Wha... a-ahh..." His hands trembled as he lifted them, a warm red liquid now splattered on them. He could feel it on his face as well, and as he look towards Ruby, he could see it. A blade that had pierced her from behind, her life force now seeping from the gash in her body as the blade was pulled out of her, her body crumbling to the ground as all life left her.

"H-Hah... why... why... Why why why WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" He yelled out as he covered his ears again as if to block out the noise of reality once more.

"... because..." A familiar voice said, just like before.

Aero looked up, and just like before, was met with that same hideous face.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" It yelled out with a screech.

* * *

"Aero wake up! Snap out of it!" Yang shouted as she shook Aero, trying to get him to wake up, the young man tossing and turning as if demons were trying to pull him into hell itself.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT!" Aero yelled out, his eyes welled up with tears, still asleep, and still dreaming the nightmare he was having.

"Agh! Come on! Wake up! You're just having another nightmare! It isn't real!" Yang said as she shook Aero still, trying to get him to wake from his dreams. "Jeez, just wak- AH!?"

Before she could even tell him to wake up even once more, Aero suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly, as if to seek comfort from her.

"Stop... h-huh?" He said quietly, his arms still tightly wrapped around Yang by the shoulders as he began to finally wake up... only to find himself coming face to face with Yang, who's expression had turned to one of shock, confusion, but most of all, embarrassment, considering both were still in their night attire.

"... uuuhhhh..." Aero muttered, unable to come up with any words to describe the situation.

"Uhm, Aero, like I said before, I really appreciate the enthusiasm, but those first couple of dates? Let's at least go with that before getting into the serious stuff okay?" Yang said, looking slightly embarrassed as Aero was, her face a little red even.

"GAAAAH! I'M SORRY YANG! It was an accident I swear!" Aero said as he quicky released her, backing up before lowering himself in a apologetic bow on the ground, his face even tinged with red, which was a rare thing for him.

"W-Whoa take it easy it's fine! You were having another nightmare when you did it anyway so I understand completely!" Yang said in response, trying to get Aero to stop with the apologizing.

Though, even she had to admit, when he embraced her, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat, especially when the distance between their faces was only a few inches even. And for someone like her, that almost seemed as rare as when Aero blushed. Then again, it was not an every day occurence to get hugged the way she had just been.

"Oh god I am so embarrassed that happened." Aero said, wiping sweat away from his brow, unable to contain the embarrassment from just moments ago. But as he tried to forget all of that, he recalled the new dream he had. Definintely not as pleasant as the last one.

"Yang... I, had another really bad dream like before... and, it involved you and the others this time..." He said as he began to recall the details of it.

"Us? Well... how bad was it?" Yang asked, completely unaware of what she was about to be told.

"You... all of you... were killed by something... all except me..." Aero replied, looking away, unable to look at her in that brief moment.

Yang felt a chill run up her spine as she heard those words. Of all the possible nightmares he could have, it had to be something like that. Something definitely was off about the way he was having these nightmares.

"Yang, I get the feeling something from my past is trying to haunt me, and I feel unless you and the others don't know of that past, you won't be able to help should you ever want to. So... once everyone gets back today, I'm going to tell you all a little more about myself, so you know why it is I may be having these nightmares, okay?" Aero said as he looked to Yang with a serious look in his eyes, wanting nothing more then to end this entire crazy problem.

"Are you sure about that? We'll help even if you don't say anything. We all agreed we wouldn't push you for info or anything about yourself." Yang replied back, a more then worried look in her eyes.

"I'm sure. And don't worry, I'm fine with doing this, its my decision in the matter." He said with a confident look.

"Well, okay then." Yang said, still a bit uneasy about this whole situation.

* * *

The day passed quickly enough, and once classes had come to a complete end, all of Team RWBY returned to their dorm room, the four girls ready to listen in to Aero's story about himself.

"Well, I thought about it for a while, and I decided I want you girls to know a bit more about me and my past, which could help solve this nightmare problem I've been having as of late." Aero said as he sat on his futon which had been folded up.

Ruby and Weiss sat on the edge of the latters bed. Blake and Yang sat on the edge of the formers in their case.

"Really Aero? I mean, you don't have to really." Ruby said, a bit unsure of Aero's idea.

"I'm sure. This will help not only to get some things off my chest, but it'll help you girls understand more about who I am, where I really come from, and maybe even why I having these nightmares." He said, looking to Ruby with a reassuring smile.

"If you think it'll help then, we'll listen then." Blake said, feeling somewhat nervous herself about the idea, but willing to trust Aero's judgement.

"When you're ready then Aero. We're listening." Weiss herself said, willing to help Aero in the same way he himself had helped her.

Yang remained quiet, already having given her consent about the idea, and now ready to simply hear Aero out.

"Alright. Then, let me tell you everything, about a life I had, that is long since gone now." He started as he began to tell the story of his life.

* * *

... and how fate one day robbed him of his humanity and made his life into a never ending hell...


	9. Requiem That Was

Chapter 7

* * *

... as you see me now girls, I was not always like this. You're probably confused as to what exactly I mean by that, so let me start from where it all began for me.

When I was younger, I had no father to look up to at any point in my life. He left me and my family when I was still very young, and being slightly more knowledgeable then other children at my own age, I took it upon myself to protect my family. I started learning the arts of self defense, and most of all, the art of using a sword. That is, I followed a sword style called Bushido, which only so many know of in this day and age.

Once I was older, I moved away to another area far from my homeland, and that is where everything as I knew it began, for you see, back then, I had the blood of a non-human within me. The blood of a vampire, a creature that was said to walk the night and drink the blood of humans.

But the day I awoke to my vampirism, I was a special case. I became a Dhampir, a cross between human and vampire, so the amount of power I had was on a lower level compared to regular vampires. But I was fine with that, I wasn't someone who was power hungry and desire more and more to become someone who could be above others with it.

But I soon found out, growing stronger would very well be the only thing I could do. People started to come after me, not just regular people, other vampires, even other non-humans. They saw me as a threat to their goals that threatened to destroy humanity as it was. So they came to get rid of me. But somehow, I managed to overpower them, and in the end, it was me who succeeded in defeating them one by one.

Time slowly passed by, and as it did, so did the number of threats I had to deal with. Then there came a time where I apparently gained too much power at points, but at first, it didn't seem to show. It wasn't until I was pushed to the brink of death against a very powerful foe of mines that I found myself going berserk, annihilating everything in my path... and even nearly killing my closest childhood friend. Needless to say, when I finally regained my senses I was devastated, but she was saved somehow in the end. From that point on I tried desperately hard to lower the amount of power I gained. I continued to train day in day out, but only for my physical well being. I never once tried to gain more of the power that nearly killed one of my closest friends.

Time again passed, and down the road, I found my making a plethora of different friends, each unique in their own kind of way. But despite all the differences, we all remained close as a group. And as I became closer to them, I realized, they and everyone else I know so closely, are who I am fighting for to protect.

At the same time I had these friends, I also found myself, well, making a lot more female friends especially then I would have expected to. You've all probably wondered why it is I react solely in the ways I do towards things that are more related to the female gender. Well... that's only, because I have more, I guess you could say, experience with them. And, I don't mean to sound perverted in saying this, but yes, in, those kinds of aspects as well.

But enough of that. I gained more friends then I could ask for, I was able to push back all the negative aspects that came into my life, most of all the people who wanted to harm me, and even my friends, and everything seemed to be going well for my life for once in that actual moment.

It became apparent at one in time even, that I discovered my roots, in that I found out I was the descendant of various historical figures from times long past, and even more so, the descendant of one of the Gods from my homeland. So was I a god myself now with all the power I now had? I never thought of myself as such, but still used that power I gained to protect everyone still. Some even used to call me the Requiem of the Darkness, because my main power came from the dark itself.

But even so, I still saw my powers as a curse. If not for them, none of what had happened would have happened. Of course, that would mean I also wouldn't have met all the friends I had, but fate has its ways of making things happen.

* * *

... that day I said and thought those very things, I cursed myself.

* * *

One day, it suddenly came. A force, a power, a monster even, that even I couldn't stand up to in the fullest. He called himself an incarnate of all negative and evil emotion within the world, and while he never seemed to show it, his actions would always prove it. He was complete evil at his core, and he would always find a way to make everyone around me and my friends suffer. It didn't help any more that he had my face, looked nearly the same as me save for a few features.

Then, came the day no one expected. The day of reckoning. An actual apocalypse. Somehow, that same monster I tried to fight against gained enough power to turn the world into a complete wasteland, and to make matter even worse, he shattered the planet itself into four separate fragments, making the world go haywire with natural disasters and everything.

The four of you may recall the first of two nightmares I had before. Well, everything that happens from here on in within my tale is the cause of that nightmare.  
Lands were covered in fire, no matter where you stood, you could smell the pungent odor of blood and decaying bodies, the sky itself was no longer its once beautiful blue color, now a sickly orange like color instead, every building you can possibly imagine lay wasted as nothing more then bit and crumbled pieces, no matter where you stepped, you were bound to walk past a corpse. My home, and everything I had worked hard to protect was now in shambles, nothing more then a chaos filled wasteland, where everyone's fate was now to die in that place that could essentially be called hell.

And my friends... my family... everyone I knew and cared for... as we tried to fight against that monster I so desperately hated, every day, even every hour that passed, I would always watch as they get killed in front of me. I cursed myself mentally every time it happened, always blaming myself, saying it was my fault they had died, because of those damnable powers I had.

Eventually, it was only me that remained, and by then, I had had enough. Pulling out every last bit of my power, I faced that damnable bastard of a monster, and with everything I had, laid waste to him. He was gone. And so, everything was finally over... but the world was still a chaos filled wreck, and everyone I held dear to me was dead. I felt for a moment, that it was all for nothing, and that there was nothing I could do to fix it.

But then I was told something. If I were to give up all the power I had, use all of it at once, I could rewrite everything. Set the world back to a point in time where none of what had occurred did. Where the world was peaceful, and where I would never have to face any of the foes I had ever again.

I didn't even give a second thought to it. Once I was set, I did so, and everything became right again. No one remembered any of what had happened, except for me and one other, and the world was peaceful yet again. In exchange, I lost every ounce of my power, and became the very man you four see before you today.

But one day, back in my home world, I was called out by the other person who remembers the events as I do, a woman named Koori, who, lets just say, has insight on my happenings in the world, more so then you think. She told me something was going on in the world, something that was making it off balance again, and she told me the only way to fix it, was to come here.

Without even second guessing as to what I would face, I grabbed everything I needed, and soon came here to Vytal, and more over, Beacon Academy, with my goal in mind, to not only become a Hunter, but to discover what is causing the recent problem within the world.  
And that, my fellow teammates, is my true past, and who I truly am...

* * *

... there was complete dead silence as Aero finished speaking. And on all four girls faces, were expressions of completely shock. Neither one of them was sure how to respond to this. Neither didn't even bother to ask if it was true, because they could see it in Aero's eyes, and through tears he shed as well that he was not making this up. All of them were just completely stupefied by everything he had said. They had expected him to mention some emotional things, but this... just caught them off guard completely.

"... I... whoa, that is... holy crap, I can't even find the words to say how I feel about that." Yang said, finally breaking the silence, still shocked beyond all belief.

"I honestly expected, a lot of things for you to say to us Aero, I really did, but that... I can't even figure out how to comprehend all of that." Weiss said herself, trying to make sense of everything she had just heard.

"You've definitely experienced things we can only imagine, maybe even more so then that. But, I think I speak for all of us when I say, you've definitely shown us you're a much more noble person then we could ever have thought." Blake said, still in shock herself about the story, but nonetheless impressed.

Ruby was the only one who remained quiet for the moment, still unsure of how to respond. Then, an idea came to her, but she realized she would need to talk to Aero... alone.

"Uh, guys, you think I could talk to Aero alone for a moment? I just want to ask him some things." She said, the other three girls unsure of what was so important it only need be discussed by them.

To Yang though, her intuition kicked in, and she quickly grabbed the other two and started pulling them outside.

"Aaalllright then! You talk as much as you need to! We'll be out here waiting!" She said said as she, Weiss, and Blake reached outside the door of the room, both of the other girls confused as to what was going on.

When the door closed, there was an awkward silence. Only Aero and Ruby remained in the room, and despite the story he had told only moments ago, the moment seemed to go from serious and mournful, to, almost, touching and mellow.

"So... uh... what is it you needed to ask me, Ruby?" Aero asked, obviously feeling rather uneasy and nervous about the situation. For someone like him, this wouldn't have been the first time he had been asked for solitude with a girl, only to be told that one specific line he was all too familiar with.

"Uh, well, it isn't really something I need to ask, just, something I wanted to say, if you don't mind." She said, feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation as well. Her intentions meant well, but considering the situation as it was, it probably looked very different to Aero.

"Sure, I don't mind. What is it?" He asked,rather curious to know what Ruby had to say.

"Well, can you close your eyes first?" She responded back, feeling completely embarrassed she had asked such a question. She felt he would definitely misunderstand now.

"Uh, okay. There." He said before doing like Ruby asked.

She was definitely surprised he was so calm about this, but at the same time, considering his experience with girls she had heard about, it seemed almost logical he was okay.

"Okay. Well then, just don't be surprised by anything I do, alright?" Ruby said as she got up from where she sitting before standing in front of Aero, who was completely unaware of anything.

"Okay, I promise... huh?" He said in response before suddenly feeling something soft press against him. He was sure how to make of what was going on, but for a moment, he caught a whiff of a scent that to him smelled very good. It was the scent of a woman. Not just that, he could also hear the beating of a heart, a very nervous heart for that matter. "... Ruby... are you, hugging me?" He asked, his eyes still completely closed like had promised to do.

"Uh, eheheh, er, yeah. Sorry, I just... well, the thing is, after hearing about your life, and hearing how you went through all of that stuff, with having all those powers, being different from other people, and even losing your friends and everyone, something in me just, kinda wanted to do this, so maybe you could feel a little better and not be so upset about that, and your nightmares, especially the one you had this morning." Ruby said, not as embarrassed anymore about what was happening, and more so just happy she was able to help Aero.

"So, I take it Yang told you and the others about that one huh?" He said, obviously sure Yang had mentioned it, not to snitch but to let them know how bad it had gotten.

"Eheheh, yeah, she did. But only to help of course! I mean, it took us by surprise you had such a dream, and about us no less! But, it made us, ya know, want to help you more then before. You're our friend after all, and even though you've only been here for such a short time, you've help me gain confidence in being a leader, and even helped Weiss as well! I'm sure we would have figured out everything even if you weren't here, but you've still done so much for us, it's amazing really. So, helping you, is our way of saying, well, thanks. So... thanks Aero, for helping us and being our friend." Ruby said as she tightened the grip on her hug a bit more, wanting the moment to last a bit longer.

Aero couldn't help but smile at Ruby's seemingly never ending kindness.

"Thanks Ruby. I really appreciate having you all as friends." He said, returning the favor by hugging her back. Ruby chuckled lightly, smiling still at his response.  
It was then though that the door seemed to swing open, and out of nowhere, collapsed a pile of bodies of not only Yang, Blake, and Weiss, but even the entirety of their neighboring team from next door, JNPR.

"Uh... hi guys." Yang said with a nervous grin and greeting as everyone tried to pick themselves up from the pile on.

"... really guys? I mean, granted, I could see Yang and Nora spying, but, Blake, and Weiss? And Jaune you too!?" Aero said as he released Ruby before standing up, not sure how to make sense of the scene before him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Yang shot back, a little embarrassed still by the fact of what had happened. "I just wanted to see if my little sis was finally gonna come out and confess to someone! ... wait! I meant!" Yang said, before realizing she had just practically dug her own grave.

"C-Confess!? Confess what Yang!? I just wanted to talk to him! That's all!" Ruby shot back at her sister, her faced red with embarrassment.

"I, really just got caught up in this whole mess when we saw Yang, Blake and Weiss listening in on your guys' door Aero. I really wanted nothing to do with it!" Jaune said, trying to prove his innocence in the whole matter.

"I told Yang it was a bad idea, but would she listen? No." Weiss added in, placing a hand against her face.

"Well... it was interesting at least. Right?" Blake said, seemingly feigning ignorance.

"We're really sorry about this Aero, it just, sort of happened." Pyrrha added in apologizing.

Nora simply laughed as was one of her usual traits, while Ren remained quiet, although looking rather uneasy about being involved in such a situation.

"Aaah, nantekotta aa." Aero said, speaking in his native language as he still remained confused as before.

"You know what, forget it, I'm stepping out for a moment, I need coffee." He said before squeezing past the group of teams and walking off to get his drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the academy, the still mysterious Sapphire stood at the edge of a cliff, watching over the school, her eyes transfixed on Aero who she could see despite being so far from within range of him.

"Haah... being interrupted by that golden haired brat. She just had to ruin my moment with him. Now how on earth will I be able to relieve this burning feeling in me?" She said, giving a melancholic sigh as she continued to cast her gaze over the entirety of the academy.

"Dear lady Sapphire, do you actually harbor such burning desires for a boy such as him?" Another woman's voice said, coming from behind Sapphire.

"You should know very well how much I have set my sights on him since this whole thing started Schwarza." Sapphire replied back in an annoyed manner, turning to face another young woman, garbed in a cloak of her own, but black as the night was, only with the hood down, revealing her face and the long black hair she had.

"Did I make you mad dear Sapphire? Oh calm yourself, it isn't that big a deal if I do what you are so good at doing, but to you." The girl called Schwarza said with a sinister giggle.

"Enough! Have you and the others set everything into place?" Sapphire said, actually showing some anger as she motioned for Shwarza to stay quiet.

"Yes yes, everything is as you want it. Tomorrow, all of Beacon Academy will be sure to get a very unexpected surprise when the students there find themselves in a storm of fire." The black haired girl said with a sinister giggle again.

"Hmph, very well... come hell or high water, I won't allow any of Team RWBY to come in my way from getting what I want from their sole male member. I will make sure of that." Sapphire said as she glanced back towards Beacon, a serious look in her eyes.

* * *

... the fires of the south are soon to burn...


	10. Vermillion Blaze

Chapter 8

* * *

The day was going by slowly. Very slowly. So much so it was almost painful.

But considering what had occurred for Team RWBY the other day, what with one of them coming out and telling them of his seriously painful past, it almost seemed normal things were toning down the way they were. In fact, the morning for them couldn't have been better, because Aero didn't wake up from a nightmare! He had actually managed to get a good rest in despite all the crap he had taken with nightmare induced memories, or the dream where all the girls were slaughtered before his eyes.

But even so, he had to admit to it as well...

"This... feels like hell." Aero said quietly to his other teammates who sat next to him on both his left and right within the same row of the class as they sat in before, they listened ever so intently in on another lecture from professor Port.

"When's class gonna end, this is... absolutely unbearable really..." Yang, who sat on Aero's left said, hanging her head back, but still able to hear the lecture.

"Zzz... mm, heheh... cookies..." Ruby said, her head plastered on the desk in front of her, asleep as was expected.

"As much as it feels strange to say this, I... am also feeling bored. I honestly think I will lose it if I continue to hear any more of this lecture." Weiss said, surprising even Aero who always saw Weiss as the more studious type.

"I'd rather be taking this chance to fight a Grimm then to hear anymore of this." Blake herself said as she tried to listen in to the lecture, but found herself nearly passing out and yawning, adding even more surprise to Aero.

"I guess you girls have your sides to you that are complete opposite to how you normally are." He said with a chuckle as he wrote down a few more things in his notebook. "Then there's Ruby, who I'll give cookies to later since that's apparently her dream at the moment." He continued as Ruby continued sleeping as soundly as possible as if nothing was wrong, mumbling something about cookies as she slept.

* * *

Eventually the lecture finally came to an end, and the moment it did, all of Team RWBY quickly exited, eager to be out after what felt like hours of a long winded speech.

"Oh god finally! I am so glad to be out of there! And now that were done with all of that, I say we take this time to just have some fun and kick back!" Yang suggested with a cheerful expression and grin as the team of five walked along back towards there rooms.

"I totally agree with that! Class was so boring today it wasn't even funny." Ruby said, remembering only what she could recall of the class... which was mainly only the start.

"Yeah, and yet you slept like a baby the whole way through it Ruby." Aero said, letting out a faint bit of laughter as he recalled what Ruby really did the entire time the class was in session.

"Well, that's cause it was so boring!" She replied back in defense, somewhat embarrassed.

"Right right, boring, yes it was. And little Ruby slept the whole thing out while dreaming of cookies." He said, which cause the other girls to try and fight back laughter.

"A-Anyway! Let's do something fun now that class is over! Something that'll help us forget today's boring lecture." Ruby said, bringing up the previous subject, all of the girls readily agreeing upon the idea.

"You girls go on ahead for now, I have some things I need to take care of." Aero said before turning down another hallway, waving back to them as they went on their ways, and his to his own.

Aero's life at Beacon had definitely become something different compared to his previous school life, as he found himself involved more in aiding other people not just for their school work, but in their abilities to fight against the Grimm. He had even found himself being tasked with keeping track of records involving the Grimm, especially through one specific book that held knowledge on all of them.

"Hm, well the book should be up to date for now. Those couple of students I met gave me some entries so there's no need to worry about it for now. And all the records should be in place as needed. Once I get this all Ozpin, I'll go meet up with the girls." He said as he continued walking, his eyes locked on the papers he held in his hands.

"Hard at work as ever I see. Tell me Aero, do you ever take the time to rest and relax from all this hard work you do day in and day out?" A female voice said from behind him as he entered into the front area outside of the academy.

"Yes, I do, but I prefer to do as much work as necessary to help everyone out and for my own sake. Now I guess its my turn to ask a question, and that is, what are you doing here, and what is it you want this time Sapphire?" He said, turning to face the already familiar sight of the blue hooded girl he had become accustomed to seeing, though not on a regular kind of basis.

"What's the matter? Are you upset I'm visiting you at a time when you're busy working? Or could it be you just don't want to even look at me right now? Oh, you're so cruel Aero." She said, giggling mischievously with the same familiar smirk he was used to seeing on her.

"I never said any of that, and yet you make it sound like we're close friends or something, or maybe even more, yet I only know you as the mysterious girl that showed up before me during my initiation who's intentions are as much of a mystery as you yourself are." He said, obviously not sure what it was she saw in him so much that she had to visit him on such a regular basis.

"And don't forget it was me who helped you find those shrine grounds so you could get your relic piece so could get into Beacon. Remember? So wouldn't it be better for you to thank me?" She said, smirking condescendingly.

"That is true, but I already have thanked you, so we're even. Now, do you have anything more important you need to mention to me? Because if not, I need to go now, I have some papers I need to deliver before I go and meet up with the girls, since they all want to do something to relax, if you don't mind." He said, turning the other way, about to walk off.

While her face lay hidden beneath her hood, one could still see Sapphire's expression change from playful, to both sour and annoyed.

"You always seem so quick to want to be around those four, and yet still you remain naive to certain things. Have you become completely oblivious to woman around you since the rebirth?" Sapphire said with an annoyed tone.

The mere mention of that stopped Aero in his tracks. He could swear he had heard the word rebirth in that sentence, but that in itself, could only mean one thing.

"... how do you know about the rebirth?" He quickly responded back, questioning how she could possibly know of the event he set into motion where everyone was supposed to have no memories of whatsoever.

"Does it really matter? I'm not here to talk to you about an event long past now, that if it had never occurred, could have brought an end to life as we know it. I only wish to talk to you, and you only Aero, not one thing about the rebirth, nor a THING especially about Ms. Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, or Xiao Long!" She said, her tone getting more and more annoyed, and even angrier by the second, a tone that seemed to convey not just those feelings, but even jealousy as well.

"I don't care about any of that stuff! I want you to tell me how on earth you know about an event that no one should have any knowledge of!" He shot back quickly, his own tone and expression growing both annoyed and angry as well.

"Hmph... I suppose there's no need to talk with you at this moment in time. Not now at least. I'm busy with my own things I need done, so I need to leave. Just know this Aero. I suggest you keep your eyes on the sky today." Sapphire said before disappearing.

"Sapphire wait!" Aero called out to her, reaching to her as well, but one second too late as she disappeared into thin air.

As he stood there completely shocked by what he had heard from her, he couldn't help but realize Sapphire knew more about him, and worse, the others too, then even he realized.

"Damn it all." He said, knowing he couldn't do much more to figure who it was Sapphire really was till he saw her next time.

* * *

After finishing the last minute tasks he had, Aero began making his way back towards the dorm room, his mind still worried over what he had heard come from Sapphires mouth.

"I get the feeling she's more dangerous then I thought. I definitely need to keep an eye on her whenever possible." He said, reaching for his phone as he felt it vibrate. He could see from the caller ID it was Yang.

"HEY! Are you gonna be coming or not? It won't be as much fun without all of the team hanging out!" She yelled through the phone, Aero pulling the phone away quickly, feeling as though his ear drum had almost been blown out.

"Jeez, yes I'm coming! I just got tied up with a couple of things, sorry. I'll be back at the room in a moment, so just be patient okay? Tell the girls I'll be there soon as well." He responded back, Yang responding with a cheerful "Okay!" then, as was expected of her.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he began to pick up the pace back towards the room, but as he passed through one of the outside areas, he stopped for a moment. Something didn't feel right. And he didn't just feel it, he felt as though he had... heard something.

"Either my ears are still ringing after Yang's phone greeting or I most definitely heard something." He said, looking around for a brief moment before catching sight of something in the far off distance past the outside of the school. "What... is that?"

He tried focusing his eyes for a moment, hoping to see what it was that was so far away. As his vision began to focus, he could see it looked like a bird, with rather glamorous looking tail feathers, both exotic and beautiful, coated in both black and vermillion colors. Then he started to realize something. It was black.

Completely black save for the vermillion coming off the tail feathers. But there was more to it then that.

"Wait... does that thing... have a Grimm mask on its face?" Aero said as his vision started to grow more focused.

It was then though he realized something. His vision wasn't just focusing better. Whatever it was he was seeing, was coming towards him. Or more, it was coming towards the academy!

"That things coming straight for the academy! And it definitely isn't any Nevermore! Those tail feathers... there's no doubt in my mind!" He said as he turned and started running back towards the dorm room.

Without even bothering to knock, Aero burst into the room, surprising the girls who were still dressed in their uniforms. But Aero did pay any mind to it, and simply got his gear, switching into it all quickly in the bathroom before coming back out into the room to a room still full of his confused teammates.

"Uh, Aero, wanna tell us what's the rush all of a sudden? Why are you in your gear set for battle? What about the whole hanging out thing?" Yang asked, probably the most confused out of them all.

"There's not time for that now! I just spotted a seriously large Grimm heading straight for the academy! And what's worse is, I think its a Suzaku!" He said, trying to explain the situation as quickly as possible.

The girls expression quickly turned to surprised ones as they knew there was no way he could even be possibly joking about such a thing.

"Well we wanted something to relieve the boredom of today's class, and I think we got it!" Yang said, looking perked up by this change of events.

"All of you get yourselves prepared, cause whether this place has defense or not, I doubt they're prepared for an attack by a Suzaku of all things!" Aero said as he bolted out the door, making his way for the front of the academy.

As he did, he made sure to inform anyone he saw of what was about to happen, especially the instructors. He had read enough regarding the Suzaku class Grimm to know that fighting one would take more then it did to beat something like a Nevermore.

Finally reaching the front of the academy, he made his way out into the open to hopefully distract the Grimm till the others arrived, but he found himself stopping in his tracks as someone stood in his way.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty in getting into this scuffle now, little Aero. I really would prefer you not ruffle my dear Suzaku's feathers." The voice of a woman said, her face covered by a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you? Are you the one behind all this!?" He said, reaching for his weapon, prepared to fight even if it was against a woman.

"You, you rude little boy, can refer to me as Schwarza. And what if it is even? So what, that's what I am here to do. To lay as much waste as possible to this little academy, and all with my little Suzaku who will be here any second. If he manages to get rid of you and your precious little Team RWBY, then that's just a bonus for me." The woman said with a sinister smile.

"Damn you! I have no idea what your problem is with Beacon, but I'm not gonna let you do as you please!" Aero declared, drawing his weapon in its blade form, pointing it at Schwarza with a deathly serious expression on his face.

"Now now, no need to get so violent." The woman said pulling her hood back, revealing her face as well as the long and beautiful black colored hair she had. "But if you want to be so violent, I'll be happy to put you down where you stand so my Suzaku won't have to deal with you!"

With her sentenced finished, the woman swiped her hand downward, weapon forming within it. Its shape resembled that of a rapier, colored as black as it could possibly be, a guard covering only the front of the hilt where it was gripped.

"Don't think just cause you're a woman, that I'll take it easy on you!" Aero said as he pushed himself forward, weapon at the ready in his right hand.  
The sound of blades clashing rang out as Aero swung at Schwarza with all his strength, the young woman herself proving to be stronger then he thought possible as she managed to resist the strike with her rapier, even pushing him back a bit.

"The rumors that you're strong proved to be true after all it seems. Oh, how I will relish in the feeling of taking you down with my own two hands!" She said as she suddenly pushed Aero back before lunging forward with a stabbing thrust.

'Shit! She caught me off guard!' He thought, the tip of her blade getting closer and closer to him.

But it never made contact. The sound of metal scrapping against metal rang out as the tip of Schwarza's rapier made contact with the large black and red colored blade of Crescent Rose.

"That could not have been closer." Ruby, who was now in her regular attire, said with a sigh of relief as she pushed against Schwarza's weapon, pushing her back as well.

"Tch, if it isn't the red brat Ruby Rose. You have some nerve interrupting me you little bitch!" Schwarza said as her rapier suddenly glowed a white color.

Before either Aero or Ruby could realize it, they were suddenly pushed back by a much stronger force then they expected.

"Whoa!" Aero yelled out as he grabbed hold of Ruby, catching her before she went flying in a princess carry in his arms.

"Wah!" Ruby herself was caught completely off guard as she felt the impact before feeling Aero catch her. "How in the world did she push both of us back like that so easily?" She asked as Aero let her down, more then confused.

"I can only think of one idea. Dust." Aero said as he glared at Schwarza who had a truly annoyed look on her face, not pleased to have been interrupted.

"Well la-dee-da! Why don't you just give yourself a damn award for being so frickin smart!" Their opponent declared, looking even more pissed then before, showing a change in her attitude compared to before.

"Well now, she got mad quicker then I expected." Aero said, obviously surprised the enemy before him could have such a short fuse.

"Just shut up! I would have preferred to deal with you myself, but then your little bitch of a girlfriend here just had to up and show her smart ass in here as well!" Schwarza said, showing just how much more of a short fuse she definitely had.

But the black cloaked woman didn't get a chance to say another word as she quickly reacted suddenly by jumping a couple of feet back as something came crashing down in the same spot she had just been in.

"You've got some nerve calling my little sis a bitch when the only real one here is you, little miss attitude." Yang, who was also in her regular attire now, said, her eyes red with fury, fist buried in the ground where Schwarza had just been, Ember Celica in its active form.

"Tch, and now the golden haired cow show's up as well." Schwarza said with a click of her tongue.

"Oh you are just asking for an ass-whooping!" Yang said, obviously sure of what her opponents comment meant.

Blake and Weiss followed in quickly behind, both in their own regular attire as well, weapons at the ready.

"And the white haired little princess and miss mystery ninja are here as well now? Well all the better for me! As much as I'd like to beat your precious little faces into the ground, last I checked, five to one is indefinitely an unfair number you damned lot! So I'll let someone else take care of you for me! SUZAKU! BURN THEIR LITTLE ASSES TO A CRISP!" Schwarza yelled out as she suddenly disappeared before them, in her place, the large bird like Grimm appearing, its beating wings sending off sparks of fire.

"So, we're the only things standing between this thing and the safety of everyone inside huh?" Aero said as he gripped his weapon tightly, his heart pounding in his chest even more so then when he had fought the Seiryuu.

"Even if we are, there's no way we'll lose to this monster without a fight." Weiss declared as she held Myrtenaster the ready.

"Everyone else inside can fight as much as the next person, but for now, it's up to us to put this Grimm in its place." Blake said, Gambol Shroud in its sword and cleaver state in both of her hands.

"This will be our first fight as a team girls, but even if it is, let's make it count!" Aero said, all five of them readying their weapons for battle, the Suzaku screeching loudly as if it recognized them as a threat. "Let's go!" And with that declaration, the five of them advanced forward, ready to take down their opponent.

The Suzaku let out another screech as it pulled its wings back before beating them hard. All at once, the area around the team suddenly had small swirls of fire appear.

"Girls scatter! Its going to let loose fire tornadoes!" Aero yelled out as he pushed himself forward faster, avoiding the tornadoes that suddenly emerged.

The girls followed suit avoiding the attack each in their own fashion. Each of the girls then proceeded to unload any of their long range attacks on the creature, Ruby blasting it with Crescent Rose in its sniper form, Weiss shooting off ice elemental shots of Dust, Blake using the pistol of Gambol Shroud, and Yang firing off shots from her gauntlets.

The large bird didn't even flinch at these attacks though, and simply screeched in annoyance as it then proceeded to sweep its tail feathers at them, which had become ignited with fire. The girls still managed to avoid the attack, but they didn't come out without feeling the heat from the fire.

"That fire is really hot!" Ruby yelled out as she ducked under a sweep from the Suzaku's tail feathers.

"I read that if a Suzaku's tail feathers are cut off, it'll lose some of its natural ability to ignite flames, so maybe we should aim for them!" Weiss suggested as she used her Air Step to push herself forward, targeting the tail feathers of the large bird.

Ruby herself quickly changed Crescent Rose to its scythe form, shooting behind her though to accelerate her forward, managing to reach the creatures tail feathers first, taking a swing and managing to sever a tail feather off.

The creature shrieked in pain, but then anger, as the heat coming off of it grew even hotter, and fire started to erupt from its body. Its gaze then fell on Ruby as it attempted another tail feather swipe at her, who was completely unable to guard from the attack.

"Oh shoot!" Ruby yelled out as she felt the heat from the tail feather get closer and closer.

"Ruby!" Aero yelled out as he pushed himself in her direction. "Weiss, give me a boost!" He said as the Dust circle from Weiss' Air Step appeared under his feet, launching him forward as he grabbed Ruby in his arms, managing to avoid the attack.

"That's what I was afraid of. A Suzaku's tail feathers are a weak point, but cutting them off is a risk because it only grows angrier when you do so." He said as he landed on the ground with Ruby, letting her down from his hold.

"Then how are we going to beat it if taking its one weak point down only makes thing worse?" Ruby asked, obviously worried about the situation they were now in.

Another tail feather fell to the ground thanks to Weiss who had managed to get a hit in, but the Suzaku only grew angrier still. Somehow, they needed a way to both take its tail feathers out, and keep it from breathing more fire as it was doing. The fire it conjure otherwise was easy to avoid even during their attacks, but stopping its creation of fire definitely had to be done.

"How do we stop it... how... wait..." Aero said as an idea came to mind, one that only had a single shot at working. "Weiss! I need you to set up two Air Step Dust circles! One for you and Ruby! Yang! They're going to cut off what little tail feathers the Suzaku has, and when they finish, I need you to launch yourself at its stomach with Ember Celica, and then punch it as hard as possible! And Blake, when she does that, I need you to wrap the ribbon from Gambol Shroud around its beak so it won't be able to breathe fire! Got it!?" He yelled out to the girls still trying to keep the large bird at bay.

"Alright then!" Weiss said as she did as she had been told, keeping herself in one place on the Dust circle by keeping her's in the black stasis color, a separate Dust circle set up from across the Suzaku, but in the prime position that could launch Ruby against its tail feathers. Blake and Yang quickly stepped back, waiting for their moments.

"Ready Ruby?" Aero asked, looking to his team leader with a confident smile.

"You bet!" Ruby said as she jumped forward, Crescent Rose still in its scythe form, launching herself farther with gunfire from it.

Once she lined up with the Dust circle, Weiss unleashed both at the same time, launching and accelerating both at the Suzaku. Both girls proceeded to then slash away at what tail feathers remained, till nothing was left.

The creature screeched in pain as the fires around it began to die down, proving Weiss' theory true.

"Yang go!" Aero said, giving Yang her cue.

"Oh yeah, here we go!" Yang yelled out as she launched herself forward using shots from the back Ember Celica, launching straight at the creatures stomach. "Say tweet little birdie!" She declared as she used another shot from behind her gauntlets to push a strong and powerful punch into its belly, which cause the creature to cringe in pain.

"Blake!" Was all Aero said, giving the last of the team members to take her cue.

Taking advantage of the creature reeling forward, Blake set her sword into its Kusarigama like form, tossing it and landing the blade into the Suzaku's beak, pulling herself onto it before releasing the weapon from where it had been stabbed and throwing it so the ribbon began to wrap around the entirety of the creature's mouth. She pulled it tightly, making it impossible for the creature to shoot anymore fire from its mouth.

"It's all on you now Aero!" She yelled out, giving Aero the signal he needed to put an end to this fight.

Without waiting a second, Aero dashed forward, and with another boost thanks to Weiss, cut his blade deep into the birds neck.

"Oh, but I'm not done with you yet you oversize piece of poultry." He said with a grin as the barrel of his gun faced outward and began to charge energy.  
Then, with enough energy charged, the gun mod let loose a powerful shot of energy that didn't send out any bullets, but put more force and acceleration into Aero's attack, much like for Crescent Rose and Ember Celica.

"Burst!" Aero declared as he released the first shot.

"Fire!" A second shot, the blade digging deeper into the creature's neck.

"SLASH!" He said as the weapon released a final and larger shot of energy, which cause the blade of Aero's weapon to completely cut through the Suzaku's neck, decapitating it.

The Grimm couldn't even let out a final cry as its head fell to the ground, dissipating into nothing, its body doing the same as it fell to the ground.

"Hell yeah! Way to end it Aero!" Yang yelled out with a cheer from the ground, having landed safely after giving the Suzaku its well deserved punch.

"Yeeah! You're awesome Aero!" Ruby herself cheered, a smile of victory and satisfaction on her face at the fact that all of them, not by themselves, but as a full team, had just defeated a very powerful Grimm, most other teams would have difficulty beating.

Weiss and Blake simply smiled at their victory, as was expected since they didn't seem the types to give out victory cheers.

Aero smiled as he fell to the ground slowly, using his wind control ability to slow his descent.

"Well then, I guess we managed to pull that off. Great job girls." He said, a more genuine smile on his face, happy that they had pulled off a great victory.

The girls each smiled in agreement, just as happy as he was.

"Still... that woman from before, Schwarza... I don't think we've seen the last of her. She specifically targeted the academy for some reason, and she definitely wanted us dead too. But the only question is, why?" He asked, obviously worried over the whole situation.

The girls looked to themselves, as if searching for an answer, but had nothing.

"Even if she does come back, we'll put her in her place for sure Aero! We beat her this time, we'll beat her again!" Ruby said, trying to encourage Aero.  
He couldn't help but feel surprised by the way Ruby sounded. Definitely more like a leader.

"Heh, yeah, you're right. She should think twice next time before trying to beat Team RWBY. Am I right?"

"Yeah!" All four girls said with vigor in their voices, still relishing in their newly fresh victory.

* * *

"What in gods name made you think for a moment to go about trying to kill all of them, when I specifically said I want NONE of them, especially Aero, killed!?" Sapphire yelled at Schwarza as she slapped a hand against her face.

"Pfft... I did it because you've gotten soft. I figured if I could kill that stupid nuisance of a pretty boy, you'd stop putting your focus on getting him! Then maybe you'd start focusing more on our own goals and not hi- MM!?" Schwarza said, spitting out a glob of blood beforehand, yelling out her own protest, but stopped mid sentence as Sapphire grabbed a hand against her mouth.

"Let me tell you now. If you ever refer to him as a nuisance or anything more insulting, I want you to shut your damn mouth, or I will PERSONALLY SHUT IT FOR YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sapphire said as she put a tight grip on Schwarza's mouth, looking at her with a look that could only be described as evil.

"Hmph... fine..." Schwarza said, her muffled through Sapphires hand.

"At least you still know how to understand your orders. Now start deciding on a new plan for yourself to take, considering your last one, as well as your precious little pet, were extinguished." Sapphire said as she tossed Schwarza on the ground, not even bothering to look back at her as she left, still burning with anger.

"Tch... you damn bitch. All you are is some kind of lust filled succubus. You talk big and say you want to do everything according to all these plans we have set out, but all you really want is that damn boy, not for our sake as a group, but your own sake to satisfy the burning desire in between your legs. But don't think for a second it'll stay this way forever. Just you wait, Sapphire Violet. One day, things will change, and you won't be in charge anymore..." Shwarza said with a menacing tone in her voice as she watched Sapphire leave, plans of what could only be described as deception forming in her head. "You all better be watching your backs as well Team RWBY. You're on my list as well..."


	11. Friend or Foe

Chapter 9

* * *

"Aerooooooooo. Hellooooooo? Anyone hooome?" Ruby said, waving a hand in front of her male teammates face as she, him, the rest of their team, along with Team JNPR sat at one of the tables within the dining hall.

"..." Silence. That was the only reply she received as Aero stared at seemingly an empty void in front of him, his arms crossed as they rested on the table.

"Uh, Aero? You still with us?" Yang asked, going so far as to poke Aero in the head to try and get his attention.

"... huh? I'm sorry what?" The young male finally said, his attention obviously having been elsewhere.

"You seem, like you've got something on your mind. You haven't said a word since we left the auditorium, and all you've been doing is just, staring into the infinite void if there really is one. Why is that?" She asked, obviously noticing he was definitely off since not even today, but yesterday.

"Uh, sorry, I just had a few things on my mind is all." He said in response, obviously not sure how to fully respond.

"You've been like that since yesterday though. I mean, seriously, are you still worried about that woman that showed up or even that Sapphire lady? You shouldn't be! Come on, get past all that now! Look forward to the future! Especially stuff like the Vytal Festival! Lighten up!" Ruby said, patting Aero on the back, trying to get him to cheer up.

"Eheh, yeah, I'll try to." Aero said with a very light smile, mainly cheered from Ruby's always happy attitude he had become accustomed to.

But the fact of the matter was, Aero couldn't bring himself to cheer up at all. His mind had become to preoccupied with thoughts of what had occurred before. The encounter with Shwarza, the battle with the Suzaku, and then... Sapphire. She was the biggest mystery to him since the first time they met. Yet each time afterwards, she'd always make an advance on him even going so far as to make passes. As if she knew who he was. As if they knew each other from somewhere before. Yet he wasn't sure. Even in all the time that he knew her, which was such a short time, he hadn't even seen her face. It had been covered by the hood of the cloak she had always seen to be wearing whenever they encountered one another. But it wasn't as if seeing her face would solve anything.

"Hah... I'm gonna step out for a moment guys. I'll be outside." He said as he stood up from his seat to leave.

Ruby could see it in his face his mind was still unable to think about anything in regards to the Vytal Festival, or anything that could cheer him up, but she felt trying to say something would only make things worse. A worried expression clouded her face as she looked to her sister, who could only look back with a similar expression.

'Maybe some fresh air will clear my thoughts up. That's all I need.' Aero thought as he stepped through the tables towards the exit of the dining hall.

But his exit was cut short, as he found his foot getting caught on something, and not focusing for the moment, Aero found himself falling over and hitting the ground.

"Whoa- OW! Damn it!" He said as he pushed himself up from the ground, various people around chuckling or laughing at his unexpected fall.

"Aero! You okay?" Ruby called out from back at her table with the others as she stood up, ready to aid him if necessary.

"Have a nice little, trip there, Mr. ladies man?" A voice from behind Aero said as he got back to his feet.

"Tch... I'm fine Ruby. And no, not really, especially since the trip was planned by you Cardin." Aero said, looking back to face the person he knew was the cause of his trip.

Aero didn't personally know the person before him, Cardin Winchester, but he knew for a fact the guy was bad news from the moment he had heard and seen what he was like. Constantly bullying Jaune, and even messing with the Faunus girl from mere moments ago, Velvet Scarlatina. Just through all of this, he knew Cardin was someone who was the complete opposite of him, very much like someone Aero knew in his past.

"Don't let it get to you, I'm sure your little harem will personally see to helping you if need be." Cardin said in a mocking tone, obviously referring to the fact Aero was the sole male member of Team RWBY, a fact that far too well known by everyone at Beacon, and one people also found to be either unsettling, or were just plain jealous of considering most guys would probably kill to be in Aero's situation.

The girls didn't think of it as funny in the least though, Ruby showing a face of annoyance, Yang's being one of rage, Weiss looking just as annoyed as Ruby, and Blake giving a glare over as she looked up from her book.

"You people and those stupid goddamn rumors. I can only imagine how idiotic you'll all look when you see how untrue everything you heard is." Aero shot back with a snark filled tone as he turned and left.

The girls each had looks of content, as well as smiles, glad to see Aero had not given into pressure, and even reversed everything back on Cardin. The leader of Team CRDL only scoffed however, not even bothering to waste another word on Aero, which to many, was a smart move considering Aero had begun to build a reputation for being able to take any insult anyone said at him and shoot it back with ten times as much force.

* * *

Outside, Aero found himself walking alone, on the school's varying paths, going everywhere, but nowhere specific. He wasn't even aware of that fact till he realized he was nearby one of the fountains.

"Wow, guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said as decided to take a rest for the moment, sitting on a nearby bench.  
He let out a sigh he looked up at the sky, his head reared back, eyes filled with deep thoughts only he could truly explain.

"Haah... its like my life is repeating even though I'm in a completely different world." He said, his eyes focused on the blue of the sky, thoughts and memories of his friends back home coming to his mind.

His vision became obscured as he continued looking up however, the silhouette of a familiar hooded individual blocking his sight.

"You came again." He said, looking up into the hood covered face of his sudden visitor.

"And yet, you were the one who wanted to see me. Am I wrong?" Sapphire said as she looked down at Aero with a small but knowing smile.

"Not at all. But I should tell you now, my means of calling you out here aren't for fun or anything specific in those regards. What I want from calling you out here, is answers." He said, getting up from his seat, turning to face her with an all too serious look.

"If they are questions I can answer within my power, then I am more then willing to do so. But nothing personal now okay?" She said with a mischievous giggle.

"As if I would ask you about anything related to your personal self. None of that interests me, and I'm not some sort of pervert." Aero said, crossing his arms as he looked to her.

"I know that. I was just poking a little fun at you." Sapphire said as she let out a humorous chuckle.

"Very well. Then let me not stray off topic and get straight to the point... Sapphire, who in the world are you? Why are you always showing up before me, what is it you want from me, how do you know me even?" Aero asked as he looked at her, wanting nothing more then answers.

"... hah... you obviously should know I'm not just your every day run of the mill girl. I'm not cheerful and enthusiastic like Ruby, I'm not from a wealthy family and I am not someone trying to make a name for herself like Weiss, who I am is not a great mystery and I don't seemingly try to hide it like Blake, and I am not some party girl who loves trying to become involved in any sort of conflict should it arise, like Yang. My descriptions of your friends may be a bit off, but I've seen how they can be some times. As for why I follow you... I have my own personal reasons as for doing so, that'd I'd prefer not to discuss if you don't mind. There's nothing I want from you, at all. And as for how I know you... that's, something I don't think I can talk about either." Sapphire said, answering each question Aero asked to the best of her abilities.

"Well, that can answer some questions, but it leaves many more still unanswered. But now, there is something I want you to do for me." He said, a serious look still in his eyes.

"What is it now?" She said, wondering what he wanted now.

"Your hood. Take it off." He said with a straight face.

"... why do you want me to take my hood off?" She asked, a little concerned by his request.

"Because, I want to see your face for once. All this time that I've known you, you've kept it hidden by that hood of yours. But I want to see you right now, face to face, so I can see who it is I am talking to." He explained, waiting to see if she would comply.

"... hah... I, didn't want to at first, because having you see my face... I felt embarrassed. I know that must sound stupid coming from my mouth, someone who looks like she'd never be embarrassed, but I'm a woman still, so of course I would be. But... if, you want to see my face that much, then, I'll oblige. Even if just this once." Sapphire said as she reached for the inner folds of her hood, pulling it back, thus revealing to her the face she had kept hidden for so long now.

For a moment, Aero stood there with a poker face, but that facade quickly disappeared. He wasn't sure how to describe who he was looking at. Long flowing hair the color of the gem her name took after, and eyes of a pure teal color that made themselves look like gems even. He couldn't believe it. The girl who had been pursuing him this whole time actually looked THIS beautiful?

"If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up." He unconsciously said as he continued gazing at her.

"W-What?" Sapphire said, confused with an expression that was both puzzled and even... embarrassed, complete with a faint blush.

'WHAT IN THE HELL SHE'S EVEN ON AN UBER MOE KAWAII LEVEL!? AH JEEZ!' Aero thought, his expression in complete shock, completely caught off guard by Sapphire's rather unexpected moment of embarrassment.

"Is, something wrong Aero?" Sapphire asked, deciding to leave her hood off.

"Uh, no, its nothing. I was just, taken aback by how beautiful and cute you actually looked, sorry." He replied back, regaining his sanity and calm demeanor.

"I see." She said in response, keeping her own form of calm on her as well. Although, her inner thoughts told a different story.

'He... he called me beautiful... and, he called me cute... I-I think I can die happy now.' Were her thoughts as she tried to remain poised and calm on the outside.

"But, still Sapphire, I would prefer it if you told me more regarding who you are. Ever since that Suzaku attacked along with that woman, Schwarza, I've been confused as to whether you could be a friend or foe, and while I don't mean to sound cruel when I say this, you haven't crossed any lines that make me feel as if you'd be a threat. But, if you do, I should tell you now, I won't forgive or go easy on you." Aero said as he explained what it was he had felt before during his time with the others.

"... I see... and yes... Shwarza... she's a difficult one to handle. But she was raised as a spoiled selfish little brat who got whatever she wanted, so its no wonder she acted the way she did." Sapphire said knowing full and well of what had happened.

"Wait, you knew about her!? Then, are you the one who sent here to destroy Beacon!?" Aero asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Sapphire let out a saddened sigh. This is not what she wanted it to come to between Aero and her, but unfortunately, there was no avoiding it now.

"Her actions were her own fault, I had nothing to do with it. But she does work under me. As do many of the Grimm you've met thus far." She explained, her hood still off, showing a deathly serious expression on her face.

"... so I was right this whole time." Aero said, having believed it to be so at first, but unsure. "Then, the Seiryuu during my initiation?"

"That was me, yes. More so as a means to either one, test your abilities as a Hunter-in-Training, or two, to have it destroy at least some part of Beacon. But it seems the first came up, unfortunately enough." She said, turning the other way, but looking back at him.

"Why are you doing this Sapphire? What are you planning? Why is it you want to destroy Beacon!?" Aero yelled out in question as he pointed a finger at her.

"... I have my reasons. Just like you have yours for being here. But we can't share those with everyone as if they were normal conversation topics now can we?" Sapphire explained, turning away from him as if not able to even look at him.

"What reason is there to destroying the academy and endangering the lives of my friends!? Answer me!" He said, upset and angry now despite the way the situation was just moments ago.

"... I'm sorry, but I cannot answer those questions. I'm afraid I have said too much. Now, I must leave, before this gets any more out of hand." She said as she stepped forward to leave.

"Wait!" Aero yelled out as he ran towards her, reaching a hand out, but only grabbing onto nothing but thin air. Gone just as mysteriously as she had appeared, like usually.

Aero only stood there for the moment, unable to comprehend what had happened. Some part of him before didn't want to think she could be his enemy, but with what he had heard now, his heart was set straight.

Sapphire was his enemy, and that was all there was too it.

* * *

"So that's the story huh? I see. Heheheh." A voice said elsewhere, hidden from view of either Aero or Sapphire during their conversation, having listened in the whole time.

* * *

... what will you do when everyone turns their back on you...?


	12. Your True Self

Chapter 10

* * *

Conflicted. That was the best word to describe Aero. Absolutely conflicted. In the wake of everything that had happened since he got here, he had never imagined he would be in this sort of situation, the worst possible one even. But he was. He had heard something he knew wasn't meant for his ears, and even worse, knew something even worse had come as a result of hearing that. And now, he was stuck in a situation where if he mentioned either problem, he'd be dooming the fate of one person he had already made a friend out of.

It was Jaune. As the night of the day after Aero's encounter with Sapphire went by, Aero had been asked to take care of some last minute things regarding the Book of Grimm and a few other miscellaneous tasks. He was happy to help of course, so he didn't think anything of it. But it wasn't that that what causing him so many conflicting feelings. Sometime after he completed his tasks, it had already become late in the night, and Aero knew he had to get back to his dorm room. It was then however he passed in front of the dorms, that he then heard something going on upstairs on the roof. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear. It was both Jaune and Pyrrha, discussing matters on helping the former become a better fighter. Apparently Pyrrha was offering her assistance to train Jaune, make him better then before, since he wasn't exactly a grade A fighter, but managed. But Jaune didn't want the help, he didn't want to be assisted in a way where it showed he needed actual help just in order to become a better hero. And that was when the bombshell was dropped.

Aero could hear it as clearly as the night was. Jaune had only gotten into Beacon by means of a fraudulent manner using transcripts he had somehow acquired.  
For a moment he felt he was hearing things, but he knew his ears wouldn't lie to him, and he knew Jaune wasn't the type to make a stupid lie or joke like that. That was too serious an issue to mess around with about.

And things only got worse from there. As if being on edge with Pyrrha wouldn't be enough, Aero could then hear Jaune spoke to by the worst possible person. Cardin. Apparently the leader of Team CRDL had overheard the conversation, and decided to take advantage of this situation. Get Jaune to do his work and anything else for him, and then Cardin wouldn't spill the beans about his fraudulent entry into the academy.

Aero felt the urge to help now with the situation as it was, but, how could he? If he told Jaune he had overheard the conversation, then he might fear that Aero would try to confront Cardin, and thus Cardin would tell the truth to someone like Ozpin. And if Aero even confronted Cardin without telling Jaune, a fight could break out, and Cardin could still get an opportunity to make Jaune's life hell. How could Aero help his friend out of this mess without possible screwing his life up?

"AAAHH! Damn it!" Aero shouted loudly, scratching his head in agony as he sat atop his futon in his room with the girls. Today luckily was a day off, so there was no need to worry for classes, but plenty of things for Aero to worry over.

"Uh... something wracking your brain around Aero?" Yang turned her head as she lay in her bed when she heard Aero yell out, obviously confused as to what was wrong.

Aero shook his head. He wasn't about to spill the beans about this problem. "Its nothing, forget it. I just, feel a little stressed with all the work I've been put through."

"That's not surprising. You've taken up a lot of various extra curricular activities aside from just doing the standard work we all have." Weiss spoke up from where she sat, buried in her own work she had.

"Yeah, I know. I'm probably just really tired. I was stuck in the library working on the Book of Grimm almost all night after all." Aero chuckled as he tried to make the subject not so worrisome, and so he wouldn't have to have his mind stuck on the worries over Jaune.

"So we saw when you got back as we were about to sleep ourselves." Blake looked up from her book giving her own opinion.

"Zzzzz... zz... heheh... cookies..." Ruby snored while speaking in her sleep, obviously the only one of the five still asleep.

Aero and Yang, even Weiss and Blake, couldn't help but snicker at the remark, as if Ruby was trying to offer own two cents.

"Pfft, okay, I guess I am just stressed out. I'm gonna go out for a walk or something in the meantime."

Aero couldn't help but chuckle at the way Ruby supposedly responded, and before he could get any response, got up from his futon and headed out, hoping some fresh air would clear his thoughts.

"Man, he's got a lot on his plate. Hope he doesn't overwork himself."

"He's managed so far Yang, so I think he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right about that Weiss, I really do..."

Yang's expression was a worried one. Even despite Weiss' words of encouragement, she had this feeling Aero might be under more pressure then any of them thought possible.

* * *

Something... was off.

Aero definitely felt better getting fresh air on him, there was no doubt about that. Going outside for a walk was truly a good idea. But something was bugging him. It wasn't his worries over Jaune. No. It was, something else... he felt, a lot of stares were aimed at him. It didn't matter where he stepped, every last person he passed seemed to cast a glance or even glare over at him. He even heard whispers, something about, him being involved with, something, or being friends with, someone who's name he couldn't make out.

'Why do I feel like everyone is suddenly against me?' Aero's thoughts were filled with worry, and even fear of what was happening, and even what was about to happen.

"Aero, there you are."

Turning upon hearing his name get called, Aero saw it was Ozpin who had spoken. But the normal calm expression the headmaster usually had was gone, and instead had an expression filled with worry.

"Oh, professor Ozpin. Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. There is something of great concern I need to talk to you about. Something an anonymous student brought up to me a while ago." The headmaster said with a very concerned look.

"What, might that be?"

As if in response to Aero's question, Ozpin pulled out the table-esque device he possessed, before showing it to Aero.

What Aero saw sent a chill through his body, made his heart skip a beat, and made his eyes go wide with fear. It was, a photo. But not just a photo. It was of him, and Sapphire. Talking. Aero could also recognize the area around them. It was the place Aero had called her to the other day, where she revealed her true face to him, and where she made it clear they were enemies.

"W-What... how..." Aero wasn't sure how to respond. His throat felt dry, and he was nervous beyond anything. The fact he was being shown this could prove to be a serious problem beyond anything for him.

"Now, let me start off by saying this first. You are not guilty of anything, yet. But the person in question who brought this to my attention apparently overheard you and this woman discussing matters regarding the Grimm that attacked the school recently, and there is now reason to believe that you were involved in the plan."

All hell in Aero's mind broke loose. Worry, confusion, fear, nervousness, every kind of troublesome feeling was welled up inside of him. Him? Involved with the attack against Beacon because of Shwarza and the Suzaku? But he was the one who helped kill said Grimm in the first place! But then, someone could still think it was just a rouse for something else. But who on earth would rat him out as a traitor? Who?

"Needless to say, this brings a great deal of concern to me, because I don't think I can believe you'd be involved such a problem, when you and your team were the ones who put an end to the Grimm in the first place. But this is still a rather compelling piece of evidence against you."

Ozpin still wore the same concerned expression as before. He wanted to believe that this was just a fluke on the anonymous students part. But the way the image looked with Aero meeting this woman face to face. The headmaster couldn't help but worry it could be some form of treason.

"..." Aero could only stand in silence for what it was worth. He just wasn't sure how he respond to any of this.

"I'll give you time to think on this."

With those words, Ozpin left the still confused Aero, who still couldn't fathom the words to speak regarding, anything. He knew this was much worse then in regards to what Jaune's situation was, and while he normally put his friends before himself, that almost felt impossible to do. Everyone knew about this, everyone would believe him to be a traitor of some kind, everyone... he could possibly lose all the friends he had made so far.

"Aero!" The sound of Ruby's voice calling out to him brought him back to reality finally, and he turned to see his four other teammates rushing towards him, each with worried expression on their faces.

"Hey! What's all this we're hearing about you having been involved with Sapphire in that Suzaku attack!? And that image to!" Yang was the first to speak up, talking in a quick and worried manner, not sure what to believe.

"Yang just calm down! How can we believe the rumor of some random and anonymous student who just happened to have a picture of Aero speaking to Sapphire? Whose to say it isn't a misunderstanding?" Weiss quickly chimed in to calm the situation down, wanting her own answers to, but not in a way that put Aero into corner.

"Besides that, if Aero was somehow involved with her, then why did he work so hard with us to defeat the Suzaku even? That's another thing that's confusing about this situation." Blake herself wore the same worried look, but offered up a very important piece of info that was crucial to this whole situation.

"I guess you both are right... but then, what's with the image?"

The girls went silent at this question Yang brought up. Why indeed was the image of Aero speaking to Sapphire in the hands of someone?

"Aero... you weren't involved in that whole thing, were you? I don't want to believe it, but, everyone is starting to say you're working with her... is that true?" Ruby finally spoke up, possibly having the most concerned look of all the girls on her face, and one that was filled with the hope Aero had no connection to what had happened.

"No... I wouldn't... damn it, no! I had nothing to do with that situation! If we're gonna be honest here then I'll admit I spoke to Sapphire! But that was to know who she really was! She has intentions on destroying Beacon, and Schwarza is working under her, and the Suzaku was part of their plan, but I had nothing to do with it!" The worried emotions in Aero finally were gone and he laid out the truth as it was. He wouldn't be labelled as a traitor by anyone without putting up a fight.

"So, you did talk to her, but only to get more info on her? But then, why talk to her at all?" Ruby still felt confused by the whole thing, but all she truly wanted was to know the whole truth.

"Because I was looking out for everyone here at Beacon! The Suzaku attack put me on edge and I called her out because I needed to know if she was either my enemy, or my friend! Anyone who is my friend I'll gladly accept into my life, but if they are my enemy, I'll be sure to take them out once I can! There is no way I would work the enemy! Not after everything I have been through in my life! Not after everything I have worked for to get here! I won't suffer the way I did before! I'm not just looking out for me, I... goddamn it, I am trying to look out for everyone, especially you four!"

His emotions came bursting forth. It wasn't a confession, far from it. It was genuine concern. The girls felt faint blushes taint their faces, but it was cause of the fact Aero was so worried for them. And they could see it in his face, and more so... the tears they saw fall from his face, which surprised them even more so.  
"I told you everything about myself, I worked as hard as possible to learn more about who our enemies could be, and even now, I still want to find out what other enemies beside Sapphire and Schwarza we could still have out there... I suffered a life I don't want to repeat. I swore when I restarted my life, that no matter who I made friends with, I would protect them with every last ounce of my power, till I die even! And that includes you four!"

His emotions laid bare for them all to see and understand. Their faces still tinted rather red, filled with shock.

"W-Wow... talk about baring your soul." Yang was probably the most surprised of the four. She'd seen a lot of guys before, but never one willing to put out all his emotions for one to see. She knew Aero was truly the real deal.

"Whew... I'm glad you weren't involved Aero. And, eheheh, we're all thankful for your kinds words." Ruby couldn't help but blush as she spoke, scratching the side of her face in an embarrassed manner.

But the moment was to be short lived.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh man! What a load man! That is the dumbest thing I've possibly seen!"

Laughter came from around the corner of the hall, and out from it, came none other then Cardin and his entire team, all laughing hysterically, having apparently seen the entire scene of Aero laying the truth to his own team.

"What in the? Why are you and your goons here Cardin?" Yang's expression quickly changed to an annoyed one as she shot her question at them.

"Us? We came to see what the results of my work were! That's what!" Cardin shot back, a satisfied look on his face as if he had accomplished something great.

"Results of your... wait, you mean you're the one who told Ozpin about Aero being a potential traitor!?" Weiss immediately caught on to what Cardin was referring to, and immediately called him out on it, a look of absolute disgust on her face. Hearing that immediately sent a shock wave of emotion through Aero.

"Bingo princess. I saw those two talking, and figured, I might as well stir the pot of fun and make the little pimp here seem like an enemy to everyone, and man did that plan work out well!"

The word, pimp, made the flood of emotion in Aero grow worse. Cardin had made the whole thing up, as some means to spite him, get him in trouble, and possibly worse. And now, he was calling him a pimp...

"You're scum." Blake shot the group, specifically Cardin, a powerfully strong glare.

"Call me what you want little miss reads-a-book-all-the-time, but it isn't like I care. My job, is done."

And with that said, Cardin and his group turned the other way, ready to leave. The four girls felt intense balls of anger form in them, Yang's eyes were even turning red with fury... but it was only then, they noticed the truly, most enraged one of them all... was...

"... you."

A single but small word escaped Aero's mouth, and then, there was a crackle of electricity heard. Then another. And then another. And then an entire flurry of sparks began to dance around the once emotionally harmed young man. The girls saw this, and realized something was coming. Something big.

"What now ladies ma-" Cardin was about to speak, but then he saw it too. The sparks flying around Aero.

And then, like a flash of lightning, all hell broke loose.

"CARDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !" A scream that sounded more like roar. Electricity flew everywhere. The windows almost everywhere in the building seemed to shatter. The ground shook greatly. And before even he or any of his teammates could realize it, Cardin and all of his little cohorts were smacked against a wall, held up against it by powerful electrical currents.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing. The fury Aero had even outmatched hers when she went berserk from losing even a bit of her hair.

"Is that... Aero?" Weiss looked up as the dust settled, seeing the figure of the sole male member of her team.

Electricity seemed to dance all around him, his hands were clenched into tight fists, but that wasn't nearly as dramatic as what had happened to him physically.

His once black hair now had white highlights at the tip of each end, his once calm silver eyes seemed to radiate a strong power, and his Aura... his Aura was off the charts. So much so, the girls could feel it.

"Aero...?" Ruby looked to her once usually calm and collected teammate, who now before her, was above a level of power she had never even in her wildest dreams could imagine.

"Don't worry. It's still me. I'm just really, REALLY, PISSED NOW!" Aero said as he began taking steps towards Team CRDL, his eyes livid with anger.

The four members of the team still stuck to the wall became fearful, more so then they ever thought they could feel. At least the other three were. Cardin himself looked more so pissed.

"You know, I'm amazed you don't look like you've crapped your pants Cardin. Not many have seen this part of me who are human like you, and never become terrified. I almost commend you. But now, here's where I get serious. You shouldn't have crossed me. You never, EVER should have. And now? You know what I am capable of. So if you ever cross me again, I'll be sure to show you a world of hurt, more so then what you are feeling now. Consider yourself warned Cardin Winchester. If you ever, try to screw with me again, I'll put you in your place for good. Oh, and that goes for if you mess with Jaune, and even Faunus like Velvet, too. Keep it in mind."

The look in Aero's eyes truly showed he wasn't screwing around. The true side of him, that conveyed his heritage of being descended of a god had finally come forth, and he was making it known now. Anyone who crossed him would face this.

Feeling that his message was clear, Aero quickly released the electricity that held CRDL up, and with a flick of his hand, everything damaged, mostly the windows, became normal again. Aero's physical features then returned to normal. His hair returned to its normal black color, and his eyes became as they were before. His Aura returned to its normal state as well.

"Man, gods are cool, but scary." Yang suddenly spoke, impressed but somewhat scared to possibly make Aero mad. Yet somehow, that part of him made him look both even cooler, and hotter.

"Yeah, but it was definitely cool. Aero's more awesome then I thought." Ruby said, looking like she did whenever she saw a cool looking weapon.

"Come on girls, time to go."

Taking the lead, Aero lead the team back towards their dorm, satisfied he had gotten even with Cardin.

"Tch, damn bastard... I'll make sure you pay..." Cardin said as he watched Aero walk away, more pissed then before.

* * *

Later, after all was said and done, things became cleared up about Aero being a so called traitor, and it eventually being news that someone, who Ozpin, despite knowing it was Cardin, decided to keep anonymous. Having returned to his room with the girls, Aero was feeling a lot better now. Hopefully this would keep things clear between him and Cardin he wasn't going to accept his shit sitting down.

"I still can't believe you went all god on those guys Aero! You really got a, divine, attitude on ya!" Yang chuckled as she cracked a pun.

"Wow Yang, that was so bad I forgot to laugh." Despite it being a bad pun, Aero couldn't help but laugh. He was feeling too good.

"Hey! You're laughing though! So it was good!"

"He's right Yang, that was far from being anything but, pun-ny." Ruby suddenly decided to get in the fun, cracking her own pun.

"You guys can't be serious right? After everything that happened today, you're gonna crack puns? Well I guess after today's situation, even you guys can come up with bad puns that are, god-y." Weiss surprisingly got into the fray with her own bad pun, causing everyone to start laughing themselves to death.

"Ahaha! O-Oh my god Weiss that was bad!" Aero felt he'd die for sure, but after running out of breath from laughing instead.

"M-My sides! O-Oh god make it stop! A-Ahaha!"

"I-I guess even our snow princess can be pun-ny! Pfft! Ahahaha!"

Both Ruby and Yang couldn't contain their laughter. The puns were so bad, it was hilarious.

"You guys, come on now. I think this is getting a little un-holy for us." Blake herself even decided to contribute to the puns, and soon, the laughter became so bad, everyone was on the floor laughing.

"O-Oh my god! W-We gotta stop! No more puns! No more!"

"C-Come on Aero! You know its all go-od!"

"Y-Yang! O-Oh my sides!"

"Pfft hahaha! T-This is too much! I've never laughed like this before!"

"I-Its hurts, but its so funny!"

Aero, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, all on the floor, laughing like maniacs almost, having a time like no other. Aero himself could not have been happier things were like this.

* * *

"... he's laughing so happily with them... I wish, I could have been like that with him before..."

From outside, as usual, Sapphire watched from afar at Aero and his team as they continued to enjoy themselves. Watching this scene... she felt a pang in her heart... and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she watched them.

"Why did things become like this between us Aero? Why...? Things back then... they were so much better between us..."

* * *

... always remember who your friends are, and were...


	13. A Boy, A Girl, and A Kitten

Chapter 11

* * *

There was a slight sound of thunder above the skies of Beacon as students proceeded to return to their rooms, not wanting to get caught up in what they could only imagine was a potential storm on its way. Dark clouds hovered above, and out in the horizon, one could see flashes of lightning if they looked hard enough.

"So its rains even here in Vytal huh? Well, guess I shouldn't be too surprised, other worlds gotten have weather like mine as well I suppose." Aero said as he looked up for a brief moment, scanning the sky for anything but storm clouds, but with no luck whatsoever.

Classes had once again drawn to a close for the day, though slightly earlier then usual for some reason. Never the less, students were glad for this considering none of them wanted to get caught into having to listen to a lecture, and on a day of all days when it would rain. Even Aero himself was relieved to be getting a shorter day then usual.

"Haaaah... rain always makes me tired for some reason. Maybe I'll read or take a nap or something when I get back to the room. I wonder what the girls are doing though." He said with a yawn, imagining just what exactly his four female teammates would be doing, what with having this time off to themselves.

"Ruby probably would be curled up in the blankets of her bed, eager to be able to sleep some more without worry. I can see Weiss taking the time to finish up any work. Blake would probably be engaged in one of her books like usual. And Yang I could see doing the same as Ruby, or something that adheres to her personality, heheh." A chuckle escaped from him as he saw all of this going on the moment he walked in.

As Aero continued making his way back to the room however, he stopped for a moment, his eyes catching sight of someone crouched down near an area of grass. At first glance it didn't seem like someone he knew, but then he spotted a familiar bow on top of the persons head.

"Is that... Blake?" A puzzled look clouded his face as he walked over to his mysterious friend.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was crouched over on the ground for some reason. For a moment he thought she was holding something, but it was hard to tell.

"Blake?" He said, speaking his teammates name, waiting for a response.

The reaction he received was a surprising one, as Blake suddenly stood up, turning to Aero, but keeping her hands behind her back, a very surprised and nervous look on her face. Aero could swear he also saw the bow react in a similar fashion, like a pair of cat ears.

"W-Wha!? O-Oh, its you Aero. Sorry, you startled me. What is it?" She asked, regaining her normally cool composure.

"Nothing really, I just saw you and was curious as to what you were doing. You okay?" Aero asked as he became curious to ask what Blake was keeping behind her back.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just decided to stop here for a moment to... uhm, rest, before heading back to our room." Blake replied back as her cool composure seemed to melt again almost, a nervous look in her eyes.

"I see. Well, don't stay out too long. It looks like it'll rain soon. Okay?" The young man responded back with a satisfied look, not bothering to worry about what Blake could be hiding.

"Yes, thank you." Blake replied before heading off in a hurry, quickly pushing something into the area between her shirt and blazer.

"That girl is a real mystery." Aero said, not having seen Blake's actions as she left. He didn't feel it was his place even to know anymore about her then he did. Though he sometimes felt the urge to know even just a little more.

* * *

Aero let out a loud yawn as he reached the hallway leading to his room. Rain always made him feel tired, and considering it was starting to pour outside, he felt the urge to just fall into his futon and nap, the sound of rain hitting the window being the only thing he wanted to hopefully hear.

"Haah, I can already hear the sound of rain hitting against the building. It always make me feel fuzzy inside." He said with a chuckle as he reached the door to the room.

*Meeeooow*

"... what?" Aero could swear for a moment he had heard something along the lines of a cat mewling, coming from HIS room. Not even bothering to knock, his curiosity flared up, he opened the door, only to see Blake, who was fidgeting around for some reason, as if messing with something.

'Wait, calm down Aero. Don't jump to conclusions. You just heard a mewl, obviously from a cat, and it came from your room, but the only person inside is Blake. But that doesn't mean Blake could possibly be... a cat... right?' He thought to himself, trying to think calmly and rationally.

"Agh, please... stop moving!" Blake said as she continued to fidget around.

"Wait..." Aero's curiosity got the better of him and he moved closer, eventually getting within arm's reach of Blake. "Blake? What exactly do you have there?"

"AH!?" Blake jumped up in surprise as she turned around, only to see Aero again. "I-Its nothing really!" She said, her face in complete shock.

"Really? Then what was that meow I heard earlier?" He asked, obviously sure something was going on.

"That was... t-that was me!" Blake said with a completely honest look.

"... I'm sorry?" Aero shook his head for a moment in disbelief.

"Y-Yes! It was me before, that made that meow." She replied, her facial expression saying otherwise however.

"Oooookay... then, if it was you... do it again." He said, a clever smirk appearing on his face. Normally, he wouldn't do such a thing, but he knew Blake was hiding something, and he decided he'd get the truth out of her in the most interesting way possible.

"W-What!? Why!?" Blake replied back looking embarrassed now.

"Well if not you then who else? And if it was you, it will sound similar to the mewl from before. So...?" He said, waiting to see what she would do.

Blake, who Aero knew usually remained calm and composed, had a look on her face that definitely was unlike anything she could possibly wear before. Red face, embarrassed expression, practically riled up.

"Ngh... f-fine, if it'll prove that it was me then." She said, taking a couple of deep breaths to prepare herself. "... N... N-Nya." Blake let out a mewl, going so far as to even curl her hands up as if they were cat paws, pawing at the air slightly even.

"... PFFT." Aero stood quiet for a moment, but then felt himself cough a little blood up. That sight before him. He was so happy he got it secretly recorded.

*Meow!*

The sound that came next however was definitely not from Blake, as a small fur covered head popped itself out from between her shirt and blazer.

"A kitten?" Aero had a rather surprised look on his face, not expecting to see such a thing.

"Oh, I tried to hide her, but I guess it didn't work." Blake said, looking a little disappointed as she picked up the small animal into her hands.

"So, you were with this kitten then earlier? Is that why you were so nervous?" He was sure the kitten was the reason, but he felt the need to ask anyway.

"Yes. That's why I've been going off at certain points lately, so I could feed her. I found her a couple days ago, and I just felt it wouldn't be right to leave her to fend for herself, so I started giving her food whenever possible, playing with her, anything really. But when I saw it was going to rain, I didn't want to just leave her outside to get wet, so I decided to bring her in. But I wasn't too sure what the policy for animals was here at the academy, so I got worried and couldn't figure out what to do. That's when you showed up, and I panicked cause I didn't want anyone to see her." Blake explained, holding the small kitten close to her.

"I see. Well, I apologize. It wasn't my intention to startle you before, plus I had no idea about the kitten. But, aside from that, what are you going to do with her? Keep her here?" Though the kitten wasn't his problem, Aero couldn't help but worry what Blake was feeling at this moment, being unsure of whether she could keep the kitten in the dorm or not.

"I'm not sure. I can probably only keep her here in secret for now. But we have three others besides you here as well, but I'm not so worried about them as I am the instructors." She responded back, looking at the kitten who looked back at her, mewling as if she understood what was going on.

"That is true... well, maybe I can help you out." Aero suggested, an interesting idea coming to mind.

"What do you mean?" Blakes expression was a confused one, not sure by what he meant.

"I mean I'll help you take care of her, and we'll get the girls to help as well if at all possible. The rain is supposed to last for a while anyway, so throwing this cute little fuzzball out would just be cruel. So if we get everyone to help take care of her, and keep her a secret, everything should work out fine!" Aero smiled cheerfully as he scratched under the kittens chin, which reacted by mewling and pushing forward towards the pleasing touch.

"You'll really help Aero?" Blake was astonished by Aero's generosity, but at the same time, it almost felt natural. She had seen how much of a nice guy he could be, and the fact he was willing to risk helping her with this kitten was no exception.

"Of course! I actually have a real soft spot for animals, especially kittens, and this cute little neko-tan just has my heart wrapped up with her cuteness. Don't you little missy?" He said as he took the kitten into his hands, which responded with a cute little mewl before pawing at him, bopping his nose even.

Blake was rather taken by surprise. The way he acted towards the kitten, the way his kindness just seemed to radiate off of him. It was incredible to her. She had never actually seen such a thing before, but it nonetheless filled her heart with happiness.

"Thank you Aero. I really appreciate your help." Blake said as a genuine and radiant smile filled her face.

"My pleasure Blake." Aero couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

"Aaww, she's so cute!" Ruby squealed with delight as the small kitten bounded at the toy she was waving around.

The remaining three girls had arrived not too long after, and because Aero was still holding the kitten, he immediately showed them their newest arrival. Needless to say, all three girls found their new little and fuzzy friend to be cute beyond all reason.

"Hey hey, little kitty!" Yang said as she shook a cat teaser toy near the small animal.

The kitten looked to it, its eyes firmly locked on the fuzzy end of the toy, before jumping at it, pouncing with both its front paws.

"Aw man, she's just so cute! I hope we never have to give her up!" Yang had a delighted smile on her face as she picked the small kitten up, hugging it close to her, the little fuzzball perking up and licking the blondes cheek.

"She's very adorable. I almost wish I had a kitten back then. I didn't know they could be this cute!" Weiss said as she reached out to the kitten, scratching behind it ears, the kitten responding by licking her fingers.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She wasn't expecting to see such a reaction from all the girls, nor even Aero before, to the kitten she had just happened upon.

"Just remember girls, we have to keep her a secret from instructors till we know if its okay to keep her here. Don't worry though, I know what's best for kittens, so I'll be taking care of her mostly. So play with her to your hearts contents." Aero said with a smile as he reviewed over a book.

"Hey if we're all gonna keep her here, we're all gonna take care of her! Can't let you handle all the work after all." Yang said with a smile as she held the kitten still, rubbing her nose against its, the kitten mewling happily.

"Yeah! Let us help out to Aero!" Ruby had a cheerful look on her face as she scratched under the kittens chin.

"Haha, if you insist then." Aero said with a laugh, happy to see the girls in such high spirits.

"I'm surprised you know so much about taking care of kittens Aero." Weiss said as she watched the two sisters cheerfully play with the kitten.

"Well I've had a couple of kittens myself before, so I made an effort to learn what was best for them. This book here is actually a journal of what is good for a kitten. What they like, what foods they enjoy, everything you need to know." Aero held up the book in his hands, showing it was a journal with detailed information on how to care for kittens and even cats.

"I'm impressed. Even when caring for animals you put effort into it." The heiress replied back, a surprised look on her face.

"Of course. There's still a lot of things you don't know about me, hmhm." Aero chuckled lightheartedly as he continued reviewing over the journal. "Oh, Blake, by the way, did you give the kitten a name yet?"

"A name? No, I hadn't thought of it. Do you have any ideas Aero?" Blake responded back with a curious expression.

"Me? Well... hmmm..." Aero took a moment to look around, his eyes falling on the four girls, and then glancing around the room to various objects. An idea then struck him.

"What about... Topaz?" He said, the name actually sounding good.

"Topaz... like the jewel?" Ruby asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be interesting cause its a unique name, plus her fur has a topaz like color to it when you look carefully enough." He said as he pointed at the kittens coat.

"I like it! Its actually a cute name too, don't you think so Topaz?" Yang said with a smile as she rubbed her nose against the kittens again, the little animal mewling once more with happiness.

"Yeah! I like it! So Team RWBY's new pet kitten's name will be, Topaz! Alright!" Ruby said with a cheer filled voice as she pumped her fist into the air, everyone else smiling and agreeing, the little kitten mewling as if in agreement as well.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Aero and the girls made it their goals to attend to their new companion, the kitten now named Topaz, playing, feeding, and just spending time with her, while at the same time, working to keep her a secret from instructors and anyone who might blab about her. A few close calls occurred, but luckily, they were able to keep the young kitten hidden still. Even so, Blake, and even Aero, couldn't help but worry.

But their worries grew worse however when they were called to see Ozpin.

Both members of Team RWBY stood in front of Ozpin's desk, the headmaster himself sitting behind it, the usual calm and cool look of his on his face.

"Mr. Tatsu, and Ms. Belladonna. I suppose you know why I called you both here?" The headmaster asked as he folded his hands together on his desk, waiting to see who would respond first.

"Well... I can, only assume this is because, of the kitten we've been keeping with us, for the last couple of days?" Aero was the first to speak, a nervous and guilty tone in his voice.

"Exactly. Now before I go into any details, I just want you two to know, I myself am not upset about this whole matter. But, an academy can not be a fit place to teach young individuals as yourselves without a set of rules. And one of those rules is keeping pets is not permitted." Ozpin said, a still calm tone in his voice.

"Professor Ozpin, sir, please let me say first, it was me who brought the kitten into our room. But I had my reasons. It was raining the day I took her in, and I had already been caring for her beforehand, and to leave her out in the pouring rain without any means of keeping herself dry... I just couldn't let that happen." Blake said with both a calm and emotional tone in her voice, admitting as much guilt that could possibly be aimed at her.

"Blake..." Aero looked to his teammate, who despite her usual demeanor, had a very worried look on her face now. One that almost looked as if she were ready to even cry.

"And what of you Aero?" Ozpin said, looking to the young male who still had a concerned look for his friend who stood next to him.

"It was my idea to bring the kitten in sir, and to keep it hidden and raised in secrecy." Aero said, trying to admit to most of the guilt as well.

Ozpin looked to both students for a moment. He could see both wanted to admit to being guilty of this matter, and the way both went about, neither tried to blame the other, and both honestly admitted to their own respective faults. In that sort of situation, saying something like no, or denying them anything almost felt like a cruel move.

"Well I did say there are rules that must be enforced, but then again, rules are also meant to be broken." The headmaster said after a moment passed, a smile forming on his face.

Both Aero and Blake had confused looks on their faces as they turned to each other, then back to Ozpin.

"Wait, sir, what do you mean?" Aero asked with a confused look still on his face.

"It means I'll let you and your team keep your little friend. Long as you do in fact make sure to care for it properly." Ozpin confirmed, smiling still.

Blake's expression was one of shock, but inside, she couldn't feel anything but relief at the fact that despite what she had feared most, the headmaster himself was now going to allow them to keep Topaz regardless of the fact they had kept her a secret.

"Sir... wow, I don't know what to say! Just, thank you! We really appreciate your kindness!" Aero said, more then happy as well to be receiving such news.

"Think nothing of it. Now hurry along to your little friend. Can't have her waiting." Ozpin said, motioning for them to leave.

Aero looked to Blake, who looked back at him, both with smiles on their faces as they left.

"Hmhmhm... as if saying no to such faces could be an option." The headmaster said once they had left, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Some time later, Aero and Blake returned to the dorm, to the girls who still had Topaz with them but worried over what had happened. Aero was the first to tell how Ozpin had decided to allow them to keep Topaz despite one of the rules for dorms. Needless to say, the girls all cheered at the news, and immediately began celebrating by spending time with the small kitten, who was mewling happily as before.

Sometime later, Aero decided to take a moment for himself by stepping out, the area around outside wet with rain water after the passing storm, the moon beginning to come through, shining rather brightly.

"Its definitely one of those perfect nights for anything." He said as he sat on one of the dry benches that stood underneath a veranda.

Aero leaned back, looking up at Vytal's moon, which he had always found curious due to its fractured like form. Closing his eyes, his mind started to look back on memories past, as he began to remember moments almost like this he had spent with his friends and companions.

"You look like you have something on your mind. Is it okay if I sit with you?" A voice said, coming from above Aero.

He had expected for a moment, to possibly see Sapphire, but then he remembered what had happened before. They were enemies as far as he was concerned. When his eyes opened, he found himself looking up at Blake, who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, Blake. Yeah, you can sit." Aero said as he sat back up, scooting over to let her sit down.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down next to him, her usual calm composure on her face again.

There was a silence between them for a bit, not awkward, just a silence that didn't seem like it should be broken at all.

"Hey, Aero?" Blake said, breaking the golden silence.

"Hm? What is it?" Aero looked to his teammate with a curious look?

"I just wanted to say... thank you. For helping me the way you did. I feel if it weren't for you, Topaz wouldn't be with us still, and that would have really upset me. But because you were there, she's still going to be with us. So, again... thank you." The young woman said as she looked to Aero with a smile.

Aero felt a warmth fill his heart for a moment. He was glad to see Blake look so happy, and even more glad to know he had managed to help her secure a place for the little bundle of joy she had brought in for all of them to spend time with.

"It was my pleasure Blake. Besides, there was no way I was gonna leave you to take care of Topaz yourself. That's just not how I am..." He said as he looked over to her with a smile. "And, also, can I tell you something Blake?"

"What is it?" She said, rather curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Just, that... I know your a girl who everyone says is full of mystery, and seems to keep to herself. But so far, I've seen you can be vastly different. You like keeping quiet, tending to read a lot, and I can understand that. But I've seen sides to you that are really normal for a girl like you, and I find those qualities charming about you. So, all I want to say is, if you ever feel there is something on your mind, that you feel you should keep to yourself, that other probably wouldn't understand, I just want you to know, you have someone who will talk to you about those things. Me. I know I'm a guy, and you might think I'm putting this another way, but no, I just always look out for my friends, and in the past, I've listened to a lot of things from my friends, things that would surprise you. So if you do have anything you want to say, it won't surprise me, trust me, no matter how bad. I'm just saying this because you, and even the others have become real close friends to me, and I always want to have your backs no matter what. That's all." He said, expressing the fact he felt Blake was a very big mystery to him still, but that he wanted to know more about her, in ways that wouldn't just let him understand her more, but also maybe take the weight of certain things off of her shoulders, and her heart.

Blake was once again surprised by Aero's genuine kindness, but nonetheless, she felt grateful to him. The fact he was willing to put so much into helping her, made her heart feel light.

"Thank you Aero. I really appreciate it." She said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, your welcome." He replied back, smiling as well.

A little more time passed as they sat staring into the stars above, but it soon began to get too late.

"Hey Blake, we should probably get ba-... Blake?" Aero looked to his teammate only to see she had passed out, and even was leaning on his shoulder, soundly asleep, the only sounds coming from her being slight breaths. The idea of even bothering to wake her up seemed cold. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hmhm, well, I guess staying here a bit longer would be okay." He said with a light chuckle, smiling as he glanced back up at the sky above.  
As Blake continued to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder, a smile of her own formed on her face. Her heart filled with the utmost of happiness...

* * *

"... you can make a woman fall for you so easily, without even trying to, and with such words, just as always Aero." The voice of a sad Sapphire said as she watched the scene unfold from afar, her own heart filled with sadness instead however...

* * *

... deepest, purest black shadows, both forever under the crumbled moon of night...

* * *

Sorry to have kept everyone waiting! I had to wait for the latest episode before posting anything new, but after a week's hiatus, I'm back! Hope no one was impatient! Ah, and I never mentioned this, but reviews for this story are very much appreciated. I like feedback to know what my readers might want to see or have enjoyed.


	14. Voice of Remnants

Chapter 12

* * *

Aero could feel it. A fierce intent to fight. He could see it in the eyes of his opponent who stood only a couple inches away from him, her weapon at the ready.

The fierce fighting spirit he could sense from her was strong, and he was impressed with that. The fact his teams leader was putting so much into this one spar, it actually made him happy.

"The spirit your putting into just this one spar Ruby... I like it." Aero smiled with satisfaction as he stared into her silver eyes from afar.

"You know I won't go easy on you just cause your my friend, right Aero?" The young leader said as she looked to him, Crescent Rose in its scythe form.

"It wouldn't be fun if you weren't, so come on!" Aero laughed heartily as he prepared for Ruby's first move.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh herself as she rushed forward at him, rearing Crescent Rose behind her, and taking a full on swing against her friend. Without his weapon even out in his hands, Aero still faced the strike head on, ducking out of the way before back flipping to put some distance between them. Ruby grinned. Of course they took this seriously, but they didn't have any intention to harm the other. With that in mind, she quickly charged again, taking various swings at Aero, who continued to avoid them with relative ease.

And as the two went at it, the other three Team RWBY members watched from afar, each with their own specific kind of reaction as to how the other two continued to spar. Weiss, as would be expected, studied each move done carefully, Blake on the other hand, had her eyes darting around quickly as if she could see each fast piece of movement done, and Yang had a grin on her face, almost eager to get in and do some sparring herself.

In the midst of battle between Aero and Ruby, things only heated up with every attack she made against him. But things were about to take a turn for the unexpected as Ruby reared Crescent Rose behind her, before bringing it downward in a falling slash.

"Heh." Aero only smirked and chuckled as he waited for the right moment. Then as things looked they were about to go from good to bad, what with the blade of Crescent Rose about to cut into Aero, things instead went to surprising, the sound of the blade of Ruby's weapon apparently hitting something. And it had.

But not Aero as was expected.

"Whoa, that is, awesome." Yang was the only one to speak for the other three as she laid witness to the sight before her, both Blake and Weiss looking on with surprised but also impressed stares.

Between both his hands, Aero had caught the hulking weapon that was larger then Ruby herself, and with relative ease. There were no signs of him struggling to keep the massive scythe up and away from cleaving him in two, in fact, he was still standing as any normal person would, the only part of his body he had moved being his hands and arms!

"H-How did you do that Aero?" Ruby's expression was a shocked one as well as she questioned her friends incredible skill.

"Surprised? It was fairly simple to be honest. I've been put through a lot of rigorous training before, so doing stuff like this has become simple for me." Aero carefully moved the blade of Ruby's weapon aside as he spoke, not a single mark on his hands even.

"Really? So, is that why you suggested we do this sparring stuff?" Ruby asked as she put away her weapon, reverting it back to its inactive state before putting it back behind her waist.

"In a way, yes. Though, its more so I just wanna see if my skills are the same as before. Not that I'm trying to use you girls to my advantage for my own game. This will still help you all grow a little more experienced as well, and we all need that."

"So, you're saying we still need me more practice then we already possibly have?" Weiss asked Aero as he and Ruby returned over to where she and the other two stood.

"I didn't mean it like that Weiss. I'm just saying, the more experience you have under your belt, the better you can become, and that's a good thing."

"Hmm... alright then." Weiss seemed to smile with a satisfied look.

"So are you going to face one of us now Aero?" Blake looked to Aero as she asked, somewhat eager herself to see how this could play out.

"That's the plan so far Blake."

"Hey! What about facing all of us at once Aero?" Yang suddenly suggested, chiming in to get a say.

"At once? Are you sure? I mean, do you think that's a smart move?" Aero looked to Yang surprised, not sure if the idea was a good one.

"Why not? It'll make things more interesting, and it'll have us all get experience faster don't you think?" The blonde looked to Aero with an eager grin, obviously wanting to get into the spar as fast as possible.

"I wouldn't mind doing so. It could make things more intense and maybe even fun." Blake's response to the suggestion was surprising.

"I say let's." Weiss gave a simple agreement, along with a nod.

"You up for it again Ruby?" Aero looked to his team leader with a smile.

"Yeah! Lets do it!"

"Alright then girls. Show me what you got!" Aero quickly leaped back putting distance between them, the girls preparing their weapons as they rushed forward, eager to spar.

* * *

Later, after all the sparring was finished, Aero returned to the dorm room, exhausted, but satisfied. Once it was all done, he parted ways with the girls, who decided to head to the group shower to clean up, while he would use the one in their room.

After finally finishing up, Aero returned into the room, feeling refreshed. He always felt good after having a good spar, and this one definitely had to be one of the best he had gotten into.

*Meow!*

A tiny mewl came from below Aero, and he could see it was Topaz, who was looking up at him, looking happy to see him.

"Hey there girl. Hope you weren't lonely with us not around." Aero knelt down in front of the small kitten, who responded by jumping up on top of his shoulder, rubbing against his cheek.

"Heheh, I guess you're happy now that someone is here huh?" A chuckle escaped from Aero as he walked over to the area between the beds, sitting on the folded futon of his.

As he sat, Aero couldn't help but begin to recall old memories of his, from before he came to Beacon, and from before the world reset he told the girls about.

Remembering some of these things, he reached into the bag near the nightstand that was his, pulling a small photo book out, opening its pages to various pictures, most of which are of him, and three other girls, one of whom has magenta colored hair along with red eyes, one with blonde hair and emerald eyes, and the other with green hair, and light green eyes.

"I wish I could've kept you and the others safe, more so then I did in that fight. I brought you all back, and yet... I still feel like I failed so horribly..." As Aero continues to stare at the images, he feels tears well up in his eyes, as he recalls the fun times he had with the three in the photo, but also the times he spent with not only them, but the many other friends he had, and still has today, despite the change in all their lives.

"... haah... I... dreamed I was missing..." As if driven by his emotions, Aero suddenly took a deep breath before suddenly beginning to sing the song Leave Out All The Rest. Soon, he became lost in singing, not caring about the fact his voice could actually be heard elsewhere, as the window to the dorm was wide open. His emotions could be felt, carried into each word he sang, and at the same time, he could feel a small ping in his heart as he continued to recall memories of his long since past.

At that same moment, the girls were already returning to the dorm, feeling refreshed after their own showers.

"Man that spar was good! But now I just wanna lay down and sleep all night and day!" Yang stretched herself out, laughing heartily as she stayed ahead of the four of them.

"You would want to sleep all day. And that only proves you and Ruby are even more similar then we thought." Weiss chuckled in response, herself feeling satisfied as well from the spar.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Weiss?" Ruby pouted at Weiss' remark, her cheeks puffed out in a cute manner.

All girls couldn't help but laugh at this, even Ruby herself.

"Hm...? Do you girls hear something?" Blake suddenly spoke up as they continued walking, her ears catching the sound of what she thought was singing.

"What? I don't hear anything Blake." Yang looked confused as she turned to the amber eyed girl.

"Wait... I hear it too. It sounds like... singing?" Weiss could then pick up on the sound as well. It definitely sounded like singing.  
All the girls stopped for the moment, focusing on trying to hear.

"... and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory..." Were some of the words they could hear.

"Those lyrics... they sound so... sad..." Weiss couldn't help but feel a slight ping in her heart as well, the lyrics sounding like very pain filled ones.

"Hey guys, doesn't that also sound like Aero?" Ruby suddenly realized the voice was much more familiar then expected, and soon picked up on the fact it was Aero's.

"Huh? ... hey, you're right." Yang was curious as to the fact her sister noted it being Aero's voice, and taking another brief moment to listen, she could tell it was.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on." Blake said before heading ahead of the others, making her way towards their room.

The other girls followed suit, and soon they were at the door to their room, hearing the singing more clearly then before. Blake being the first get their slowly turned the knob and opened a crack in the door so they all could see. Even though it was only slight, they could see Aero sitting on his futon, Topaz sitting in his lap, asleep, and the young man himself, still singing as emotionally as before. The four of them weren't sure how to react. Going in and interrupting him seemed almost like an insult, as all four were taken aback, captivated by the way he sang with both emotion and feeling. How in all of Vytal could they just walk in and act like they had not heard their only male teammate singing his heart out?

Eventually though, Aero finished, and simply sat in the same place as before, petting the still sleeping Topaz gently, and for that brief moment, the girls could see a small trickle of clear fluid fall from his face. He had been crying.

"Hey girls, you know its not nice to peek on someone like that right?" Aero suddenly spoke up, and the girls froze in place, not expecting Aero to mention them, nor expecting to realize he had known they were there this entire time.

"Uh... a-ahaha, s-so you knew huh?" Yang was the first to speak, opening the door completely and walking in as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. I assume you all heard that?" He looked to the four of them, all inside now, the door closed behind them, each filled with a little bit of shame on their faces. Aero smiled though. "Don't worry, its fine. I sang a lot when I used to have a band, so having a small crowd like you four doesn't make me upset or anything."

The girls each shared similar looks of surprise by the way Aero brushed it off. But even more so by what he had mentioned.

"Wait, you were in a band before?" Yang spoke up and looked to Aero with curious eyes.

"Sort of. It was more of a hobby really, something I did with some friends for concerts, events, all that stuff. Mainly did covers,Th but still were pretty popular with a good amount of people." Aero got to his feet, carefully lifting Topaz in his arms so as not to wake her.

"Still that's so cool to hear!" Yang said, showing something of what Aero couldn't help but see as a fangirl side of her. He knew there was one somewhere in her, and chuckled when he realized that.

"Heh, thanks."

"So, why were you singing anyway Aero? And, were you crying?" Ruby asked, obviously a little worried over the scene she had witnessed from mere second ago.

"Oh, that. Sorry, I was just remembering some fond memories from my past with my friends, ya know... before everything literally went to hell." Aero couldn't help but look down, petting Topaz gently, a sad look in his eyes.

"O-Oh, s-sorry, I didn't know." Ruby looked down, apologetic, rather upset she had mentioned the topic.

"Heh, don't worry Ruby, I'm not upset. I'm used to the whole thing by now." Aero let out a weak chuckle, smiling as well.

The girls looked to one another, unsure if Aero was being sincere about what he had said though. That night, despite Aero's reassuring of the girls he was fine, they each couldn't help but worry somewhat that he wasn't completely okay. Remembering such things of a life he once had... they could only imagine how painful that could be.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, and classes went on as usual. The girls could see Aero seemed fine despite yesterday's unexpected song of emotion, but they decided to ignore it at best for the time being.

After classes were finally over, Aero left quicker then usual, and returning to the dorm room, changed back into his regular attire before heading out to take a walk, and breathe in fresh air. He was feeling better despite yesterday's unexpected emotion fest, but he still decided he needed some time to himself, just to clear his thoughts of his reminiscence.

"Damn it all... I can't seem to ever forget about those memories... even after all this time, and even after I've come here to Beacon. What will everyone think of me if they knew about this?"

Aero sighed feeling defeated almost, unsure of what he could do to fix the problem he was in. He had already told the girls of course what had happened to him before he came to Beacon. But underneath all of that, there was much, much more for him to worry over. There were things from that life that only he knew of, but still kept hidden from them. His show of emotion the other night, it could have very well broken the trust between him and his teammates. Ruby asking about what he had remembered didn't help either. He felt that if he kept hiding all of this, they would find out eventually, and that trust he had between himself and them would shatter. He didn't want that though. He had become such good friends with them, and didn't want that all to go to waste over a few little secrets. But those secrets... they were so very very difficult to even think of mentioning.

And then... there was this feeling. This feeling Aero almost recognized immediately. Why was he so worried about this? Why was he so worried about revealing this to them, Ruby especially? Why was he feeling so disturbed by the idea of her and the others discovering his inner most secrets about his past?

"... no! Not that! Never again! I swore to never be that way to someone ever again!" He yelled out loudly as he kicked himself mentally, looking down in shame. There was no way he would forge that kind of bond with someone, ever again in his life. Not after what he had been through.

"Kicking yourself so badly again? What the hell are you so worked up about this time Aero?" It was then a very familiar voice to Aero spoke. Looking up, for a moment, Aero thought he was looking into a mirror. But then he realized, that wasn't the case.

Before him was someone, with his face. Who looked exactly like him, save for the slightly spiked silver hair, and the rather rebel feeling he gave off. This was someone Aero knew. Someone he considered an enemy once, then a rival, and even a friend. Someone, he wasn't sure though, was still around. Someone who also he realized, shouldn't be here in Vytal.

"N... Nova? What, are you doing here?" Aero's expression became a shocked one as he looked to the young man with a similar face, unsure of what more to say.

"I came here, looking for you. Your presence back home suddenly disappeared, and when I asked Koori about it, she showed me the way here. You know everyone back home is really worried about you, don't you? They know you're here, but they still would rather have you back at Murahara. Especially Mizore and Zwei." The young man called Nova spoke in a rather gruff voice, that almost seemed like it was much more mature for someone of his age, which was very much the same as Aero's.

"I came here because I am trying to protect them all! Didn't Koori tell you anything about why I am here?"

Aero gritted his teeth, shivering for a moment when he heard the names of the two girls Nova mentioned.

"She said it'd be better to hear from the person in question myself. And so that's why I'm here. Now don't you think it'd be good if you came back so no one worries anymore?"

Aero's eyes widened. "No! I can't! I already told you, I'm here to try and protect everyone for my own specific reasons! I came here because Koori says something between Vytal and our world is out of balance, and so I am here to figure that out! I won't leave here knowing I didn't even try to find what that is!"

There was a brief silence for a moment, before Nova finally scoffed, thinking he had an idea as to why Aero was like this.

"I get it now."

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

Aero was confused. What did Nova get? Did he know something Aero didn't?

"You're staying here, not because of this other reason you mentioned... you're staying here cause you're in love with one of those four girls, aren't you?"

That accusation made Aero's blood run cold. He knew about Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang? But how!?

"What the hell are you saying!? That is not the reason! I already told you what my reason is! Love has nothing to do with it!"

'Or, does it?'

"I'm here so I can protect everyone I care for!"

'Nothing more?'

His thoughts and words spoke different ideas, and yet he still didn't admit to anything Nova had said.

"I see... being stubborn as usual. You've changed a lot since that day Aero. You've become something, if not a shell of your former self. I remember how you were back then, but now... you won't even admit to being in love. The thought of that... being close to someone like that again, only to watch them die in front of you... it tears you up, doesn't it?" Nova spoke with a serious tone, and everything he said made Aero recall everything again.

Those horrible, painful memories. Watching as everyone, using all their strength to fight for themselves, him, and the world even, died, one by one, in front of him.

"Just stop it!"

"... hah, sorry Aero, but I'm gonna bring you back one way or another." With those words, Nova reached behind him, pulling out a weapon all too similar to Aero's. "Don't hold it against me. But your my friend. I can't let you stay like this."

Without even responding, Aero drew his own weapon, ready to fight, his expression seething with mixtures of anger, pain, and grief. He wouldn't go back like this. Not after all he had been through even here.

"I am not going back Nova."

"If not, then show me. Show me whether or not you're still the same person from before."

The tension rose, and people saw that a fight was about to break out, but instead of running to the source, they ran.

They, and even Aero and Nova, knew, that there was far too much riding on this fight to back down. Far too much at all...

* * *

... when the past comes to you, will you ignore it, face it, or cower in fear...?


	15. Memories of Black

Chapter 13

* * *

The girls were rather relieved classes were finally over. Not even saying anything as they traversed the halls together, they each knew what was on the mind of the other. But then, it was pretty obvious as to what it was.

After seeing him display such emotion through singing, they couldn't help but feel worried about Aero. They had consistently been told by him, no matter how much they asked, that he was fine, and that they needn't worry about him over what had happened. But still, they could see it in his eyes. His emotions still were getting the better of him. He didn't cry over it, he didn't sing over it, but it was all written on his face that what he thought of yesterday, was still very much on his mind.

"Hey, girls, what are we gonna do?" The youngest finally broke the defining silence around them, a sincerely worried look on her face.  
The other three looked to their black and red haired leader for a moment, then to each other, then down to the ground, but couldn't find the words to form an answer with.

"Sorry to say this Ruby, but even I don't know. I'm honestly as worried as you are, but, I just can't think of anything we can do to help Aero out." Yang looked to her sister with a sad look in here eyes, unsure herself of what to do.

"Then maybe we can ask him about it again! Maybe we can figure something out if we ask him enough times!" Ruby's words conveyed her sincere worry over her friend and teammate, but even unbeknownst to her other three female friends, there was something more to it.

"But Ruby, if we constantly do that, we're eventually going to start looking as if we want to pry into his personal business. And while we may be able to know a little more about him, he won't like that, and he'll even get upset with us, maybe even worse. Do you really want to make him feel resent towards us?" Weiss looked to the young girl before her, showing a great deal of emotion herself, as well as concern, which practically shocked the other girls, since Weiss had only recently been so on edge with Ruby.

"Well... no, of course not." The young girl thought for a brief moment, but then realized Weiss was correct.

Wanting to help him was okay, but constantly pushing the subject and asking him of what he remembered, and even more about his past, could possibly bring those painful memories back up that he himself did not want to recall. If that happened, there was a good chance he would come to resent, and maybe even hate them. But Ruby didn't want that. She wanted to help him, but not if it meant breaking the bond of friendship they now had and making him hate her. The thought of that, just the mere idea of it... it tore her up inside.

"For now, we shouldn't try to pry into his personal life, otherwise we'll only incur his anger, and I don't think any of us want that. We should try for now to at least help him through what he is going through now if at all. To be honest, I think that is all we can do." Blake finally spoke up, but her words shared the same sentiment as the others.

They all felt the same way. They wanted to help Aero, but not if it meant having him hate them. Even then, it surprised them just how much they wanted to aid him. They had only know him for so short a time, and yet they were willing to do as much as they could to get him out of this set of emotions. He seemed to have a bigger impact on them then even they thought. Even so, the questions that remained now were how would they be able to help him? What could they do without prying to deep into his personal life? Could they even possibly help him?

"HEY! GIRLS!" The shout from a far away voice brought them back to their senses, and they turned to see a familiar short haired blonde running towards them along with his own three teammates.

"Jaune? What's the matter?" Ruby's expression quickly changed to a surprised and curious one, not sure why he and the other three seemed to be in such a panic.

"Hah, h-hah, i-its... gaha... i-its Aero... h-he!" Jaune desperately tried to get the words out from his mouth, but it seemed as if he had been running a marathon, he was so out of breath.

But even then, the mention of Aero's names made the girls react with worried looks, and fear in their hearts to. If Jaune was so out of breath in trying to mention something in regards to Aero, and what with their friend having been in such an emotional state, this couldn't be good.

"Its Aero! He was out in the courtyard when someone approached him, and now both of them are fighting as if their lives depends on it! And Aero seems to be losing badly!" Pyrrha finally could see Jaune couldn't get the words out, and speaking as fast as she could to get the point across, spoke of what was happening.

The four girls of Team RWBY both then wore similar fearful expressions, and with a quick glance to each other, took off towards where the courtyard was without a second thought, Team JNPR following closely behind, themselves showing fearful expressions as well.

As they all arrived in the courtyard, they saw neither Aero nor the person in question Pyrrha had mentioned, but instead, a torn up area, riddled with cracks in the ground, bullet holes in both walls and statues, benches broken to pieces, grass ripped up from its roots, and much more destruction. It almost looked like a war had been waged.

"W-What happened here? For that matter, where's Aero?" Ruby looked everywhere, but in no way could she see him.

"Maybe the fight got drawn out somewhere else?" Yang suggested before pointing out how the markings from both a blade and gun could be seen moving out of the area.

It was then though the sound of gunfire and more could be heard, coming from where they could only assume was the schools front area.

"It sounds like its been taken to the front now! Let's go!" Weiss shouted before taking the lead and running ahead, the others following quickly behind.

* * *

The group finally reached the front of the school, but what they were about to see could only be described as terrifying to see.  
A loud crashing sound rang out, and before them, a crater formed in the stone like path. But it wasn't that which terrified them. It was what was in the center that did.

Beaten, cut, shot, torn, bloodied, exhausted. These few words were the only things they could possibly use to describe him.

"G-Gah... d-damn it all!" Aero rose to his feet, his entire person an absolute bloodied mess as he struggled to stay up.

"Well, I'll hand it to you, you're still as stubborn as you were before." Aero's opponent, Nova, his old frenemy, spoke as he landed somewhat a distance away from him and the others who were just witnessing this now.

"Wai, whoa, what the? Who is that, Aero's twin or something!?" Yang gained a look of shock as she immediately saw how similar Nova looked to her friend.

The others only then realized that too. He did look very similar in appearance to Aero. That struck the question as how was that so. But it wasn't as important as was the situation before them.

"Shut up damn it! I don't care how many times you beat me down, I'm not going back home! So just get lost alre-!?" Before Aero could even finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body, and found himself coughing up a glob of blood that quickly became a stain in the ground before him.

"Aero!" Ruby couldn't help but feel genuine fear as she laid witness to this. On top of the pain from his emotions, now he was in a similar state with his physical self. This couldn't end well.

"Hm?" Nova finally caught sight of the new arrivals, taking note especially however of Ruby and the other three of his old friends team. "So you're the four from his team huh? I'd prefer it if I hadn't met you all under such circumstances, but unfortunately it has to be that way."

"What the, what kind of thing is that to say after you've beaten up our friend huh!? What's your deal!?" Yang shouted in anger back at Nova, obviously unaware of the full situation.

"My deal? I don't really have a deal per say, its simply that I am here to fix a problem that there is, not only for me, but for the person in front of me, and our friends back home." The silver haired young man spoke with a calm attitude, his expression soft despite everything he had just done.

"What sort of problem needs fixing that you'd go to the lengths of harming our, and even your, friend!?" Weiss herself displayed an expression of pure anger as she yelled back at Nova.

"Simple. I'm going to knock sense into him, and then... I'm going to get him to return back to our home and never come back here."

There was a brief moment of pause, but everyone shared similar expressions of shock and fear. He was going to make Aero return back to his own home and force him to never come back?

Hearing the idea incited mixed emotions within each of the individuals Aero now knew and had become friends with, but regardless of either of them, they were emotions of unease, fear, worry, and more.

Ruby herself clutched her chest tightly. "But, why do you want to do that!? If you're Aero's friend, why would you want to be doing such a thing to him, or even hurt him so badly!? Just, why!?"

"Because, I'm trying to make him get over a past he never stops looking back on. You might think my actions to be evil, but I am only trying to help. You girls wouldn't understand, you only know so much as to what his past is really like. He's suffered a life where loss became a staple for him, and where he never could seem to find a true form of happiness." Nova prepared to continue speaking, but was cut off in surprise by Aero, who quickly pushed himself forward despite his grievous injuries.

"Shut up damn it! Stop talking about all of that!" Aero cringed from his injuries, but even so, still managed to keep himself standing as he pushed the blade of his weapon against Nova's.

"Why are you so resentful Aero? I've already said I am trying to help you forget all of that, but you continue to suppress those memories! If you constantly do that, things are only going to get worse! How do you expect to go back to the way your life was before if you don't face this fear you have!? Do you want to never be able to look at everyone again like before!? Do you want to always recall those memories and also remember all the pain and suffering you've gone through!? Because if you don't face your fear now, that's where you'll be!"

The words Nova spoke rang some truth. Everything he said was an inevitable fact Aero knew that deep down he would have to face at some point. But with everything that had happened still rather fresh within his mind, all the painful things he had bared witness to, he couldn't find it in him at any point to come out and fight against those fears. But even more so, he couldn't find it in him to face the people he loved even more then others, to tell them his feelings again, to be with them as he once had been. That was why he decided to not go back to those ways again. Even if they loved him, he refused to keep them close, so as to ensure they would not get wrapped up within the conflicts he knew he would one day inevitable come into contact with again.

"If I have to, I will, but I won't ever go back to being the person I once was. If not for my sake, then the sake of the others, and for my friends! I had all that power back then but for what!? It gained me nothing but hatred from people who constantly tried to kill me and the people I cared for, and in the end, that's what happened! Everyone I knew died one after the other in front of me, killed by the embodiment of all the evil and hatred I fought against to keep out of the world! Even if I did bring them back, I still cannot get over the fact I failed in the goal I had set for myself to protect everyone with all my power! You wouldn't understand what it was like Nova! You wouldn't understand the kind of suffering I went through when I saw them all, even the ones YOU loved, die one by one before me!" Aero couldn't stop now. His emotions came bursting forth in a loud voice that seemed to almost shake the very ground he stood on.

Nova himself was even surprised by how much Aero's words conveyed his inner most thoughts. He also knew they conveyed everything Aero had up to this point been feeling, since the day he had been cursed by the fate he knew he walked with. Even after resetting everything, somehow though, that fate he had always fought against came back to him now, and was tormenting him, just as relentlessly as before.

But no one was probably as shocked as the girls were. They had heard so much from Aero before about this life he lived, but he only shared so much, till now that is. Now they were hearing everything. More then they could have imagined if they had asked him themselves. More then anything they could have possibly imagined. Aero had really suffered that badly of a life before hand?

"It was... that much worse then we thought?" Ruby cast a confused but worried gaze at her friend and teammate who continued to fight against his old frenemy.

Nova however saw something different, and noticing a new look in his old friends eyes, pushed him back before taking a ready stance. "So you're settled on that kind of mindset huh Aero? Alright then. But that still doesn't mean for a moment that I'm gonna walk away without knowing if for sure you're prepared enough."

With those words, one could start to feel the temperature in the area rise quickly. And then, in a flash of a second, flames could be seen forming around Nova, his eyes gleaming their natural red color.

"H-He wasn't even fighting serious till just now!?" Jaune, obviously not used to this kind of scene, looked on with a somewhat terrified look, unsure of what was to become of this single moment.

"The flames coming off of him... I can feel the heat even from all the way over here!" Blake herself even had a rather terrified look, but she could see everyone else felt the same way too.

"Aero! How are you gonna fight him when he's like that, and you in such a state!?" Ruby shouted out to him, obviously still scared like the others, but more over for the safety of her friend.

"..." He didn't say anything. But something in him realized something. This was a do or die situation. All the cards had to be thrown on the table, and he had to use every ounce of his strength to put an end to this fight, or else, not only he, but the others as well would be caught up in the crossfire of this attack.

"... I didn't think I'd have to resort to this." Were his only words as he sheathed his MonoLuna in the scabbard still on his back. But his next move confused even Nova.

Once his weapon was put away in its scabbard, he undid the clip that held it on him, and quickly tossed it back to where the other stood.

"Whoa!" Yang took the initiative, catching the weapon, but still looking as confused as before. "Wait, Aero, how are you gonna fight without a weapon!?"

"I have another." Was his reply. And both teams looked to one another with surprised looks. He, had another weapon? Since when?

Without another word, Aero reached to his left side, and before everyone's, a katana sheathed within a black scabbard appeared. With his right hand, Aero took grasp of the black braided handle, and quickly drew the sword, the sound of it being unsheathed ringing out like a wail of pain. The blade, was more then beyond words could describe. Beautiful? That was possibly the best word to use. Literally, it had a mixture of colors between both black and white, the dull end black, the sharp end being white. But what surprised everyone more was what came next. With the blade drawn, Aero's god like appearance came forth, his hair ends turning the same white color as before, and his eyes radiating the pure silver color they had. But there was more. As his physical features changed, his entire body began to heal itself, and all the injuries and tears within his clothes disappeared as if they never were there before.

"... my mortality. Never again a night walker, never again a hero. Nothing more, then a human." Were his words as he took a stance, gripping the blade in both hands.

"H-Holy crap..."

"That, blade of his... its, beautiful..."

"This... words can't even..."

"Aero..."

The four girls felt their usual selves shatter as they stood in awe of the sight before them. They knew their friend was someone completely different from what they had seen, but never would they have expected him to be like this.

"So, being serious for once now? Well good, because its time to prove yourself for good this time Aero!" As Nova spoke, the flames around him erupted, and with a single step, dashed forward at Aero, his blade at the ready.

Yet Aero stood perfectly still. Not moving an inch, his mind cleared of all thoughts as he waited for Nova to attack.

"... haaaahh..." Letting out a sigh, Aero gripped the hilt of his weapon tightly, and for a moment, all noises outside within the world faded from his mind. He didn't even hear the shouts from his teammates and friends, Nova getting closer with every second... but his mind, still at ease.

"Times up Aero!" Nova was finally within striking distance, and quickly lifted his blade to deliver an attack... but the attack never went through.

As Aero continued to keep his mind calm, his once closed eyes shot open, and in a blinding flash of light, he reared his blade back, and slashed forward, going past Nova in the process. And while it looked for him to have happened within a few seconds, to everyone else, it happened in a split second.

"... heh, I knew you still had it in you." Nova said as he fell to his knees, gripping the now large gash within his body. "All it takes is a little persuasion, and you'll go right back to your old self."

Aero didn't say a word, only taking his sword and its scabbard, and sheathing the weapon, letting out a sigh of relief, glad to know things were finally over.

"Did... did Aero win?" Ruby finally spoke up, still unsure of how to describe what had just happened. That attack happened in such a short flash, it was like lightning almost.

"He actually won... that was awesome!" Yang let out a full hearty cheer, pumping her fist into the air with a hop in her step as well, more then glad to see the conflict had come to an end.

The others all breathed sighs of relief, also glad to see Aero had managed to come out victorious.

"I guess that means you'll be staying here for a while. Oh well. I had a feeling it was gonna stay like that." Nova let out a chuckle as he turned to his frenemy... who for some reason though, wasn't moving. "Hey, Aero?"

No response came, and then it happened.

A cough from Aero, and a glob of blood came out, splattering on the ground, and before anyone could even realize it, Aero fell to his knees before also hitting the ground hard, the blade he had just used to fight fading into what seemed like darkness.

"Hey, Aero!" Despite his injury, Nova quickly got up and rushed towards him, not sure of what had happened.

"What!? B-But I thought he got healed!" Ruby gasped in horror and along with the others, quickly rushed over to him.

The young man himself, continued to lay on the floor, his vision blurry, and any possible sounds he could hear, muffled, his consciousness fading in and out. It almost, felt as though death was slowly approaching him.

'Ah... is... this death...? Is, this what it feels like when someone dies...? It... actually, doesn't feel so bad...' Were his thoughts as he felt his conscious fade out, a strange mixture of pain and fuzziness filling his entire body.

And then, he felt his mind go blank...

* * *

... when all your pain is upon you, you crumble to the floor. Now young one, will you give up, or fight on...?

* * *

So everyone... is this it...?


	16. Memories of White

Chapter 14

* * *

"Aero! Come on already or were gonna miss it!" The voice of a young woman called out to him from atop the stone stairs that led to a place where the sight of the setting sun was seen at its best.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just hold on, I'm not as fast as you!" The young man, Aero Tatsu, called back to her, chuckling as he rushed to catch up to his friend, his voice filled with energy.

'... why am I remembering this...?'

"You almost seem out of it for some reason. Get worked to the bone in Kendo today?" The girl looked to him with a smile as her magenta hair seemed to shimmer from the setting sun's light.

"No, I just can't keep up with you a lot of the time cause you like to jump so far ahead of me when it comes to stuff like this." Aero responded back as he looked to her with a casual smile.

'... I don't want to remember this...'

"That's because I wanted to see the setting sun with you! Ya know, since... we're, more then friends now. Eheheh." The girl looked to him as her cheeks tinted scarlet, a faint smile forming on her face.

"Are you still embarrassed about mentioning it? And I was the one who confessed! People would think I'd be the one nervous and embarrassed about all this, not you!" Aero couldn't help but laugh loudly as they reached the top of the steps, walking over to the railing nearby and watching over the setting sun, not as friends but a couple.

'... stop... I don't want to remember any of this...'

"C-Cut it out! Its embarrassing cause... well, you should know! Don't make me explain it! Dummy!" Her embarrassment could easily be seen through her rosy flushed cheeks.

"Ahaha! Okay okay I'm sorry!" The cheerfulness in his voice was great. He was as happy as he could ever imagine he'd be. But oh how cruel fate is, if he could have only seen the future, and seen what would happen to him so many years from then.

'Stop it! Stop making me remember this! I don't want to remember my past anymore!'

...

* * *

Aero's eyes were slow to open, and that was understandable. After what he had been through, he couldn't help but feel groggy and tired. But there was also the fact he wasn't expecting to awaken to a pair of worried looking silver eyes staring back at him.

"Aero! You're finally awake!" The voice of his cheerful team leader rang out within the room she and him were within, her voice filled with relief that he was finally awake after who knows how long.

"R... Ruby... I-I... w-what happened...?" Trying to speak felt painful for him even, but he managed to get his voice out.

"When you were finished fighting that Nova guy, you suddenly coughed up blood and passed out. Everyone's been so worried about you. We all thought you might have died."

"Ah... I-I see..." Hearing her words, he recalled what happened. The fight ended, and before he could even realize it, he coughed up a glob of blood and fell over, passing out. And he knew why.

Despite the pain he felt, he sat himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't move too much, you're still injured!" Ruby quickly rushed over to him, trying to hold him back but without being too rough.

"I-I'm fine, really. I just need some air." He felt his breathing to be labored, but regardless, Aero stood to his feet, his clothes still on him, walking to the door, and leaving with a limp in his step.

"But Aero you're limping! You must still be hurt from before!"

Despite Ruby's worry filled complaints, Aero didn't stop from moving out of the room that he could tell now was the nurses office. He felt as though something was driving him to move, pushing him. He wasn't sure how to explain it though.

'Those memories... why... why do I have to remember those memories now?!' A headache hit him as he thought, putting a hand to his head as he leaned against the wall with his other hand.

"A-Aero? W-What's wrong? Are you sick?" Ruby still keeping up with him asked, her worry growing as she saw Aero's face turn pale.

"I-I'm fine! I-I just... ugh..." Unable to finish his sentence even, Aero found himself falling to his knees, his headache growing worse and worse.

It was then a flood of past memories came to him, memories of happier events with the people like the one from his dream, memories of sad events, memories of tragic events, memories... of that day...

'WHYYY! Why am I losing everyone now!? WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!' The echoes of his woes screamed within his head from that day.

'No... n-no matter what, Aero... I-I'll... a-always, l-love you...' The smiling face of that one girl came to his mind, as she died in his arms on that day.

'YOU TOOK IT ALL FROM ME! YOU TOOK ALL MY HAPPINESS FROM ME! YOU KILLED EVERY PERSON I EVER CARED FOR! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR IT ALL YOU ROTTEN FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!' His yell of anger against the thing that took it all away.

Every memory, flooding his mind to no end, all of it at once. Even for someone like him, to remember all of those painful memories, it was too much for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream that echoed across the entirety of Beacon as Aero collapsed onto the floor, holding his head in agony as tears of pain, misery, and sadness escaped from his eyes.

"A-AERO!" Ruby's shout couldn't even compare to his scream as she knelt beside him, trying to do anything if at all possible to help him, herself unable to hold back tears she had been fighting back for the longest time.

"GAH... G-GODDAMN IT... WHY... WHY ME... WHY MY LIFE... WHY DID IT ALL HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME...?" Aero questioned as he choked back tears, holding his head agony still.

Ruby found herself in a truly difficult situation, and unable to do much, she wrapped her arms around him, tears still flowing from her eyes as she tried to comfort him.

"I don't know Aero, I really don't... but you have to forget all those things now... that's in the past now isn't it?" She spoke to him in a calm tone, something she had never done for anyone before, and something she found difficult to do since she had never done this for a boy even.

"Aero, you can feel it now can't you?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke up, and as Aero struggled to look up, he could clearly still make out the figure of Nova standing not too far from him and Ruby.

"N-No... va?" Aero struggled to speak, but the pain was making it almost impossible.

Ruby herself didn't say a word, but instead glared over at Nova. Despite everything he had said to make himself seem innocent before while Aero was still unconscious, she still felt she wasn't able to trust him.

"Ms. Rose, I need to talk to him alone for a while. Do you think you could leave us for the time being?" Was all Nova asked as he walked over to where she was with Aero and helped the still in pain young man up.

"... fine. But you better not do anything to him." Leaving on that note was all she did as she continued to glare at him.

"Protective one that leader of yours is. But anyway, come on Aero, we need to talk for a moment."

With the pain finally beginning to subside, Aero nodded, although, he wasn't too thrilled or looking forward to what it is Nova wanted to speak of.

* * *

Outside of the academy near where the two had fought one another is where Nova brought Aero, both of whom had rather worried looks on their faces.

"Listen, I'm not gonna still say I want you to come back to Murahara, but at least here me out when I say this. You NEED to get over what happened Aero. You saw what you did to yourself back in our fight! If I had known you were going to draw the Dark Mortality, I would have stopped the moment I did! But you drawing that blade... you know it tears you up from the inside out! Its power is too high for you to use as opposed to back then when you still could control a blade of its caliber!"

Nova's words were heavy on his mind, but Aero knew he spoke the truth. The second sword he had brought, aptly named, Dark Mortality, to reflect him becoming human almost and losing his abilities from far back then. A blade with such raw power to it, using it even for a split second would tear Aero's inside to shreds. He was lucky to have even used it for that one moment and still survived.

"... Nova, do the girls know about it?" Aero ignored his friends words for the time, deciding to ask instead about whether or not Nova had spilled the truth to his teammates earlier.

"Aero, I told them almost a week ago. You were out for a couple of days really."

That surprised Aero. Using that sword had put him in such a state he had been out for almost an entire week? The drawback on that blade was worse then he thought.

"I'm surprised just as you are. I thought it'd only be a day, but you were out for so long, I feared you were going to die. That Ruby girl though, she was beside you the most. Apparently there was some sort of field trip planned for somewhere called the Forever Fall Forest, but because you were out, only her and those other three could go. She tried constantly though to get out of going. Said she wanted to make sure you were okay. Took me a while but I finally got her to go, saying I'd make sure you'd be okay. Honestly Aero, I think she worries about you more than even you think."

The way Nova spoke those words made Aero think he was implying one thing.

"Wait, you aren't saying that she...?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you honestly want to know, then you have to stop with this Aero. You have to get over the past. What happened then, none of it was your fault."

He didn't want to hear the words, but they were true all the same. Since coming to Beacon, Aero's past constantly came back to him, haunting him no matter where he stepped. And while he didn't want to face the truth, he had to. It was because he blamed himself. All the deaths, everything that happened, all the chaos and turmoil. All of it he put on his shoulders and blamed himself. The fate he possessed he cursed, blaming more than anything else. All of it, he made himself guilty over.

But even then, he knew that wasn't the case, he just refused to realize that till now.

"... yeah, you're right. If I don't get over it, I'm never gonna move on with my life. I always put myself on the chopping block for what happened, because there wasn't anyone else to blame. I could blame my fate, but that wouldn't solve anything, and I felt that I wouldn't be able to live with that. I just hadn't realized that till now I guess. But, I do know if I never live this down, if I always remember that past where everything nearly ended for me, if I always put myself at the front to blame, I'm never going to see my life through... and maybe, even never remember how to love someone like I used to."

"Then you know you gotta stop thinking about it, alright? Honestly, I can't talk to the others and ask if they blame you, cause their memories are gone, but mine aren't. And really Aero, I never blamed you for what happened. Not even after I lost the people I loved as well. Because I knew you were never to blame. Not someone like you who despite his fate, constantly stood up against it, stood strong against all the hate that was directed at you from all the enemies you faced. I used to be your enemy even, constantly trying to kill you, so for that to come from me? You know I am telling the truth. Aero... its time to face your fears and live on. The past is gone."

The words were difficult to take in, but true. The time for regrets was over. The time to move on was now. Taking a deep breath of air into himself upon hearing those words, Aero felt as though an enormous weight was off of his shoulders.

"You're right Nova. Its time to stop blaming myself, and time to move on and go back to the way I was. No more regrets. No more looking back. Only facing forward and facing whatever comes at me." A smile of complete confidence and pure enthusiasm filled Aero's face, the first that he had worn in a very long time.

"That's what I like to hear now! Finally glad to see you back to your old self Aero." Nova himself couldn't help but smile as he held his hand out to his friend, who took it in his own as well, both friends shaking on the fact one had overcome a huge obstacle in his life.

"So, what are you going to do now Nova? Go back to Murahara?"

"I might actually stick around. This place seems pretty interesting to be honest, and since things are peaceful back home, some fresh new action seems right up my alley."

"Always one to jump in when violence is mentioned huh Nova?"

"Hey! That's just how I am."

Both friends couldn't help but laugh at the jokes they made. For Aero though, it truly felt like he was laughing for real in forever. Having the weight of his past off of his shoulders... felt incredibly good.

"Well, I'm gonna head off now, try to patch things up with those girl friends of yours so they don't think I'm still trying to kill them. That Yang girl was near about ready to knock my block off I think. Whew." Nova let out a soft chuckle as he fist bumped his friend before departing.

Aero saw his friend off smiling still, feeling completely anew as opposed to before. He felt like he could take on the whole world and whatever it had to throw at him.

"Finally. No more remembering all the bad things, only remembering the good things. Maybe now I can really get serious here at Beacon." Aero said as he looked out in the distance, his smile turning into a big grin. "Nothing will stop me now, ya hear me Vytal!?"

However, in that split second, something did.

"AH! G-Gah! M-My head!" As quickly as he had felt encouraged, Aero suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his head, something very different then from what he had felt before.

"W-What is this!? W-Why does my head feel like its about to split!?"

And then, a memory came. A fuzzy one however. All he could see was a figure. A figure that looked, almost no older then him. He could tell it was a girl by the long hair she had. As his mind seemed to focus, Aero could see the figure clearly, and could see the girl had... sapphire, colored hair?

"W-Who... is that... n-no way..." The memory was still fuzzy, but he could see someone with radiant sapphire colored hair. But, he didn't know anyone like this, not back home at least. And he didn't know anyone who had such hair here in Vytal... that is, except for...

"S... Sapphire?"

As if on cue, a plethora of flower petals suddenly kicked up, blinding Aero for a brief moment, and then, he saw her, standing there with her hood off. Even though he hadn't seen her in the longest time, he knew who it was. Someone he declared his enemy since that day he called her out, but someone who also looked to him as if she knew him.

"... do you finally remember Aero? Do you?" Her soft voice spoke, almost as if it were breaking up, and on her face, Aero could see tears rolling down it, as if she had just been reunited with a long lost friend, or lover.

"Sapphire... you..."

His words became jumbled up. He wasn't sure how to speak. But there was one piece of painstaking evidence that made one thing as clear as rain.

He knew her. He knew this woman. He knew Sapphire. He knew her from somewhere before. He knew her before all of this occurred, before she became the person before him today. But the only question now that remained was...

When? Who was she? How did he know her? And even... why...?

* * *

... when the past is all but forgotten, you move on, only to remember the past once more. Yet even then, your heart sets itself on the path ahead, never to look back on those old memories, only to look forward to the new ones. Your mind is clear, and your heart is free of a burden long since gone. Now how will you move on from this point on? With all memories of pain gone, how will your future look? The prologue of this new life ends, and now you are to set yourself on a new journey. This story has only begun, and five individuals will shape a life together as friends, some maybe as lovers, but together as a team.

The moon, the rose, the snow, the shroud, and the ember. And then... the mysterious violet...

Let the story unfold on a light that shall never come. With these black roses, and white violets...

Outro: "A Light That Never Comes" Linkin Park, from Recharged

* * *

Well, I felt a bit late on this one, but here it is everyone. The true beginning of this story. And a shocking revelation. Aero... he knows Sapphire from before. But from where? Who knows. Only time will tell. But now, this is where things get interesting, and where the romance is sure to fire off! And on that note, expect a poll up on my profile soon saying which girl Aero should be with most, cause I am sure a lot of you who are reading want to know the most out of everyone else who it will be! For now, this is Chris Kasaiaki, signing off. Stay fiendish.


	17. Horizon of Love

Chapter 15

* * *

Another day, another morning. That is just how it was for the moment at Beacon. The new morning that had set upon the wonderful academy was calm and peaceful. The air was crisp and fresh with the scent of morning dew, one could easily hear the sound of birds singing their song to awaken the students to a new day, the sun itself shined idly upon the entirety the academy, making it truly a wonderful morning...

But then that's not how it was for some.

"DAMN IT YANG! IF WE ARE LATE TO CLASS I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" The shout of Team RWBY's sole male member echoed through the hallways as he ran at top speeds for the classroom, which was only less then 2 or so minutes from beginning, and he and his whole team were not even halfway there.

"Oh come on lighten up! You were the one who wanted to continue playing last night! Not my fault you couldn't put the thing down!" Yang let out a hearty laugh as she followed close to her team, grinning in Aero's direction.

"That doesn't mean you should have kept pestering us to play!" Weiss herself shared in Aero's discontent at their live wire of a friend as she ran close to them as well.

"But it was still fun while it lasted right?" Ruby spoke up trying to break the tension in the air between her teammates.

"Let's worry about that later, and worry about getting to class now, we're going to be late!" Blake finally spoke herself as the five of them rushed as fast as they could to class.

But the rush to get to their class was for naught. As they reached the halfway point of getting to their class, the sound of a bell overhead could be heard, which meant only one thing.

"OH DAMN IT!" Aero let out a cry of disbelief as the five of them came to a grinding halt in their steps.

"Aaaand we are officially late for class. Oh well." Yang shrugged as they stopped, realizing trying to get to class on time would be pointless.

"Goddamn it Yang! I'm seriously blaming you for this cause of you keeping up last night!"

"Come on, lighten up a bit Aero. Missing one class isn't gonna be that big a deal right?"

Aero knew trying to argue with her would be pointless, so without many options, he quickly gave up.

"Ugh, fine fine! Let's at least get to class." Was his response as he immediately began moving to continue his way to class, only to find himself pulled by the collar of his shirt back to where the other four were, by Yang obviously enough.

"Hey! Maybe for just this one day we skip classes, and celebrate you recovering from near death huh Aero? What do you guys think?"

"Skip, classes? I'd sooner revoke my family name and work for them as a maid!" Was Weiss' response, a funny one though.

"Aw come on, don't be so dramatic princess. We all deserve some time off every now and then right?"

"Yang, you can go ahead and skip class, but I'd sooner do what I said then that!"

"I say we do it and have some fun!" Was the response that came from Ruby.

"I'm actually thinking that would be a good idea." Blake herself even added in to the agreement.

"Are you all serious!?"

"Once again Weiss, the vote has been tallied, and everyone agrees we go out and have fun. And honestly, I agree as well." Aero finally spoke after stay silent for a moment, agreeing to go along with the fun no less.

"Aero! I thought you'd be more sensible!" Weiss couldn't help but feel defeated at this point.

"Hell yeah! Aero's on board! So let's go!" With those words then, Yang suddenly pulled the lot of them along, away from the class, and towards a hopefully enjoyable day.

* * *

Eventually the team of five found themselves returning back to their dorm, four of them practically being thrown in by the remaining member who had dragged them along.

"Wait, we're gonna stay here? To celebrate? Really?" Aero's look of confusion spread to the other three as they turned to Yang for an answer.

"Nah, we're just gonna get some things and move out to maybe the roof or somewhere there usually aren't a lot of people." A grin formed on her face as she spoke to them.

The other four looked to one another still confused as to what Yang meant, but now that they had come this far, there obviously was no turning back.

"Alright then! Grab the game stuff and everything, and let's get going! We're skipping for the day, so we may as well have some real fun!" Yang then quickly began to gather up as much as possible, ranging from games they had brought with them to their room, both portable game consoles and even board games.

"So we're bringing everything huh? Well, guess its gonna be a heck of a celebration. I still don't think its necessary to do such a thing for me though. It isn't that big a deal."

"Are you kidding Aero? You're our friend, and we were really worried about you! Don't you remember what Ruby said, we nearly thought you died on us. And trust us, we may only at this moment have known you for so long, but you're a good friend of ours now." Yang explained to him as she smiled.

"While I'm still not keen on abandoning our classes, I do have to agree with Yang on that one regard. We all were very fearful for you when you collapsed Aero." Weiss herself spoke as she looked to him with a rather gentle smile.

"I was pretty scared myself. All of us weren't sure what we'd do if we lost you. But... I think out of the four of us, Ruby was the most worried." Blake smirked as she finished before turning to the red cloaked leader of theirs.

"H-Huh?! I-I was just worried! That's all!" A blush spread across Ruby's face as she tried to speak, stammering in the process though.

"Yes, and you were staying next to him constantly every day, practically on the brink of tears."

"And you tried to get out of going to the Forever Fall Forest field trip, and the only way we were able to get you to come was Nova easing your worries.

Weiss and Blake respectively gave their own details of how worried Ruby was, chuckling as they remembered the sweet scene of her watching over him.

"Aaww! My little sis must have a crush!" Yang cheerfully squealed before rushing over to Ruby and pulling her into a hug.

"Wha!? Y-Yang! S-Stop it! I-I do not!" Ruby's face only grew redder as Yang embraced her, trying her best to deny everything that was said of her.

"Heh. I appreciate your kindness still Ruby. It means a lot to me." Aero both chuckled and smiled as he recalled what he had heard Ruby did for him during the time he was out.

Ruby blushed, but smiled at his words. "Uhm, yeah, your welcome." Were the only words she managed to speak before Yang brought her back into another embrace.

He had never really payed too much attention to it, but he knew for sure that it was a fact. Ruby was possibly one of the sweetest and most innocent girls he had ever met. Albeit she could also be a bit silly and sometimes childish, her qualities otherwise as being a leader and a fighter though always shined through, and never a day went by he was thankful that she was there to aid him at certain intervals. He couldn't help but sometimes wonder how it is he had gotten so close to her even.

'Honestly Aero, I think she worries about you more than even you think.' Nova's words then came back into his head, the same words he had spoken to him after he had managed to recover from his injuries.

'But, me... and Ruby? As a thing? Come on, there's no way that could happen.' Despite his thoughts though, Aero couldn't wonder sometimes if that could be the case.

It had started to become clear to him that Ruby was very fond of him and enjoyed spending time around him, and the same could be said for him. He enjoyed being around her. There was never a dull moment when it came to spending time with Ruby. But... the idea, of him, and her, being together... that thought had crossed his mind more then once before, but the idea almost, worried him, at some points.

His gaze then fell upon the four other girls who continued to chatter. It had only been, maybe at least two months now, or more, since he had arrived here. Yet he had become greatly close to all four of them. With each of them he had shared a few different moments too. Ruby with her regards to leadership and his past, Weiss with regards to being a better person, Blake with taking care of Topaz and generally wanting to listen to anything she had, and Yang through a few hilarious moments and times during his nightmares.

They weren't exactly notable moments to recall when it came to being close to them to others maybe, but for Aero they were. Every moment he had spent with them, resulted in him getting a little closer to them, not simply as just friends, but as the women they were. The thought of being with one of them, had indeed crossed his mind, but to act upon it simply felt too much for him to do. Not because he was worried of rejection, but he was afraid of possibly ruining the friendship he had so built with them. That... and for his own reasons.

Within the back of his mind, Aero still felt a fear of getting close to someone ever again and losing them like he had before. Just the sheer thought of that ever happening to him again... it made him want shiver with absolute fear.

"Alright then! We got everything so lets get going!" The sound of Yang's cheerful voice brought Aero back to his senses, and before he could even realize it, the lot of them were carrying their own share of stuff for the small celebration that was to occur.

"Aero? You coming?" Ruby looked to him with a worried look in her eyes as she carried her own items within her cloak.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He looked to her with a nervous smile, as he picked up his own things and headed out.

Not bothering to look back, he didn't notice the way Ruby looked at him, her face taking another slight shade of red.

"Oh, why can't I stop feeling so weird when I see him?" She said quietly as she ran as quickly as she could to catch up to the others.

* * *

"Celebrating Aero's recovery, and the reunion of everyone in Team RWBY! Cheers!" Yang's cheerful voice rang out as she and the others sat atop a small blanket set up on the top of the dorms roof, each of them with a sweet kind of drink in their hand, obviously since none of them were old enough for alcohol.

"Hooray!"

"Cheers."

"Banzai!"

"You girls are really a weird lot ya know that?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet Aero."

From Yang, to Ruby, to Weiss, and finally Blake, each gave their own little cheer for the "celebration" as it was being called, marking Aero's full recovery. Of course, Aero still felt that all of this was unnecessary, but he decided to let it be as it was, for the sake of his friends, and to simply have fun.

"So then, lets have some fun! Games and everything!"

With Yang's words that felt like the starting gun for it all, every one of them got into doing various activities, ranging from the board games that had been brought up, to the portable game consoles that were used slightly more so. Whatever the case was though, laughter was abundant, and smiles were on each and everyone of their faces. It didn't surprise either of them that by the time another round of gameplay was finished, evening was already beginning to set in. But that didn't stop the fun from going on.

"Man I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun! And to be doing so with some of my closest friends, makes it all the better!" Yang's cheerfulness was still as present as ever as she spoke, her grinning face having become normal for the rest of them to see.

"I'll admit I had my disagreements with doing this because we had to skip classes, but this ended up being more enjoyable then I thought." Weiss shared a smile herself, having enjoyed herself despite the obvious truancy.

"I knew you'd enjoy it sooner or later princess." A smug grin fell on Yang's face as she looked to Weiss.

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Noooothing~"

Everyone fell into laughter, save for Weiss, at the conversation.

"Hey hey! Hang on! I got a curious question I gotta ask now! Aero! I wanna ask you first."

Yang's sudden need to ask a question surprised him, but he wasn't willing to back down. "Uh, sure, alright. What is it?"

"Simple. Is there anyone in the academy that you like?"

The question indeed was simple, but at the same time, it was a truly difficult question to answer. A surprise look set itself upon Aero's face as he tried to come to grips with the fact he had just been asked if anyone in the school had his eye, romantically or otherwise.

"I... are you really asking me that kind of question?"

"Why not? You're with friends here so there's no need to be shy or anything!"

"Yeah, but I am also with four girls, each of whom I could easily say the name of and incite a possible argument."

The four girls each then shared a similar look of surprise and embarrassment, accompanied by red tinted faces.

"A-Ahaha, that's true as well. So, wait, are you saying its one of us?"

"Yang! Be quiet!" Weiss immediately shot a glare of response to the blonde, but out of embarrassment more so then anything.

"What!? I'm just asking."

"Seems, a bit too personal of a question even still though, don't you think?" While she herself also had a small blush tinting her face, Blake couldn't help but feel the question was too personal.

"E-Eheheh, maybe, yeah." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle as she shared her own agreement with Blake.

"Oh come on! None of you are curious to know if he's got someone he likes!? What if it is one of us come on!" Yang showed obvious discontent at the reactions she got from her teammates about the question, though some part of her understood why.

The girls argued for a moment over whether Aero should answer the question or not, but before either could really make any arguable points, the sole male voice the question had been directed at spoke.

"I don't really have anyone. That I can think of."

The girls stopped speaking and looked to him with shocked expressions.

"Its not that I don't like either one of you girls, I just don't have anyone my eyes are fully on. And... I have my own reasons for not wanting to get closer to anyone in that regards." Were the words he spoke as a remorseful look clouded his face.

It was then before either of the girls could react, he got up from the place he sat in and started making his way for the exit.

"Excuse me girls. I'm gonna step out for a moment." He gave them a slight wave and smile before leaving, closing the door behind him as he left.

"H-Hey! Aero wait!" Yang tried to stop him but he was gone before her words even reached him.

"Agh! Damn it Yang! See what your question did!? It put him in that state again! And just when we got him out of it!" Weiss angrily looked to her while pointing to where Aero had just left.

"It was just a question! I wasn't trying to make him upset!"

"Maybe it wasn't an appropriate time to ask such a question though."

"Come on Blake! Not you too."

Ruby herself remained quiet, only looking to where Aero had left, feeling worry over him.

* * *

The sound of his uniforms shoes clacking against the steps as he made his way downward was all the could be heard through the hallways as Aero descended the stairway from the rooftop, the same look as before still plastered on his face.

"You don't come to class, you hang out with your closest friends here, they ask you a question of if you like someone, and you run away. Are you still feeling guilt Aero?" Nova's voice spoke up as he appeared from behind the corner, himself also dressed in a Beacon uniform after having been accepted into the school, though deciding to play his part solo instead of part of a team.

"No, I wasn't Nova. I just... don't, want to lose someone ever again... that's all..."

"So you're running still from your past. You said it yourself that you could possibly now be able to be with someone again, but even now, you still feel difficulty towards wanting to do so because of all that has passed."

He didn't respond to those words. He simply hanged his head down in what he could only describe as shame.

"Aero... how long are you going to keep doing this? You know you have to move on. You aren't with anyone, and I'd honestly prefer to see my friend happy with someone then to see him as disappointed as all living hell as he still feels remorse about his past."

"... but there's no one I can share anything with. Not those feelings anymore." His voice was filled with sadness as he responded, unable to look to his friend.

"But there is! She's been looking at you all this time, she sees you as a really close friend, she looked after you when you were so gravely injured, and she is completely unsure of how to approach you!"

* * *

Back on the roof, the girls settled themselves down from the argument before, deciding to return to their fun from before, or at least tried to. Blake and Weiss tried returning to playing a game with one another, while Yang leaned against the rail nearby, looking over the campus grounds from high above.

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby's voice spoke up as she slowly approached her older sister with a worried look.

"Oh, hey sis. What's up?" Yang turned her head to Ruby with a puzzled look.

"I... just wanted to ask you some things if you don't mind. Is that okay?"

"Of course! What's on your mind?"

Ruby stopped and took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Well... I've been... feeling, these really weird emotions lately in my heart. I don't know what they are, and its actually been worrying me a lot. Mostly, cause... well, it only happens every time I look at Aero. Do you, have any ideas why?"

Yang's face became filled with shock and surprise as her eyes went wide. She hadn't thought it was true before the way Ruby denied it, but the fact she was mentioning this to her with such worry could only mean exactly one thing.

She was in love with him.

"Ruby... heh, you're growing up so much. I'm so proud." Yang's face became filled with a strong smile, the strongest Ruby herself had ever seen.

"W-Wha? What do you mean?" Ruby herself looked more confused then anything by her sisters words.

"Don't worry about it Ruby. The way you're feeling, that just means you've finally found someone you want to be closer to than as a friend. It means you're in love." Yang walked over to her sister, gently placing her hands on her younger sisters shoulders as she spoke.

Ruby's eyes went wide with surprise. Love? Her? How, could that even be?

"C-Come on Yang, you can't be serious. Me? In love? T-That seems almost unreal."

"Ruby, don't talk like that, or you're only gonna make yourself feel worse!" Yang's voice grew louder slightly as she spoke, looking in her sisters eyes with a serious look.

"H-Huh? B-But..." A part of Ruby wanted to brush it off as a simple joke, but then, doing so, only seemed to make her feel worse.

"Ruby, listen to me. If you constantly push this away, you're going to make yourself feel worse, and worse, and worse, till eventually one day, someone else is gonna come in and take him away from you! Some other girl we don't even know will confess, and he may end up going with them. What then?"

Those words and the thought of it happening... it scared Ruby.

* * *

"What are you talking about Nova?" Aero cast his friend a confused look, not of ignorance, but pure confusion.

"You idiot! Have you become so dense you don't even recognize the signs anymore!? RUBY! RUBY ROSE! Your team leader! She's had her eyes on you for the longest time and you can't seem to realize that!"

Aero's eyes went wide with surprise. Ruby? She had feelings for him? But the idea of that, seemed so farfetched.

"Aero, listen to me, I'm not trying to pry into your private life, but, you can't tell me you don't have feelings for her, or someone at least, right?"

He had never put thought into it before... but now... did he? Aero had tried to keep his distance from anyone of the girls at that level, but now, he was facing the possible reality that one of THEM felt something towards him. He had been in a situation like this before, but now, he had to decide. Did he feel the same way, or would he reject them, and possibly break their heart?

"... Nova... I, never really thought of it too much. Like you said, I kept myself distant because I didn't want to lose someone close to me again like I did before. But... I do understand what you are saying, and... you might be right."

"Then, what will you do?"

"... I may have no other choice then to talk to her. But... I know, what it is I am feeling. That much is true."

His words conveyed exactly what he felt. He knew he had put it off for too long, but if he didn't say anything sooner, things may become worse, not only for him, but for Ruby as well.

* * *

"Ruby, you have to come out and say something to him soon, or you could be too late. Take it from me, your big sis. Go to him, and tell him." Yang continued to look into her sisters eyes with a serious feeling.

Ruby felt worried by the way Yang spoke, but she knew she was right regardless. She did in fact love Aero, there were no two ways about that, and she had to come to terms with that and say something before it was too late. But it would be hard still regardless. Making friends for her, that was a difficult enough task, which was obvious by the way she was when she herself first arrived at Beacon. But, confessing to a boy she only had know for so long? That would be her greatest challenge yet.

"Okay Yang. I'll... I'll try at least." Ruby felt a bit of confidence fill her as she smiled at her older sister before heading off for the door of the roof.

Yang herself smiled at Ruby as well as she saw her leave. She couldn't have felt more proud to see her little sis grow up to this point. But...

"Go for it Ruby. I'm... rooting for you." The blonde waved to her sister with one hand, but the other hand laid limp at her side... her hand balling into a fist, and her heart, filled with an emotion she herself had never felt before.

* * *

Aero slowly made his way back up the stairs, his face filled with a confident look.

At that same moment, Ruby bounded down the stairs, a similar look on her face.

And then in that one moment, both stopped, one looking up, the other looking down, but both looking to see each others faces.

"Ah... Ruby."

"Oh, A-Aero. I actually, was looking for you. I, wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." A nervous smile flashed on Ruby's face as she spoke.

"Heh, funny thing, I wanted to talk to you as well." A smile appeared on Aero's face as well as he responded.

"Really? Okay then. Should we, go somewhere private, for now?"

"Yeah, come with me."

Aero then led the way back downward, Ruby following closely behind as he led her to an area within the school where no one usually walked through.

An awkward silence past by, and time seemed to stand still for the moment, till one of them finally decided to speak.

"So... uhm..." Ruby nervously spoke as she tried to figure the words to speak.

"What is it Ruby?" Aero knew interrupting at this point in time would be bad, so he decided to let her speak.

"Well... its just, I was wondering, about some things before, and I asked Yang earlier what they could have meant. What she told me, I didn't think it was true at first, but... I'm starting to realize, that it may indeed be true. So..." Ruby was completely out of it. Her emotions were a wreck. This wasn't like her usual cheerful or outgoing self, but... she knew she had to say it.

"Ruby, whatever it is you want to say, say it. I promise I won't say anything against it."

His words brought some kind of new found hope in her. Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking at Aero with a serious but soft gaze.

"Aero... I..." She paused for a moment, and before either could realize it, everything seemed to go completely silent.

* * *

"I... I love you, Aero."

* * *

A gust of wind blew over, and Ruby's face looked as red as ever. Aero's face however looked genuinely surprised.

Nova was right. Everything he had presumed to be a rumor was right on the money as truth. Ruby did love him.

Aero quickly shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking that, now was the time to be responding. Accept it, or reject it.

"Ruby, I-"

He didn't get a moment to respond though. At the moment he began to speak, a familiar flurry of flower petals, not rose petals, flared up, and then, at the side, almost in between them... stood Sapphire.

"Wha- Sapphire!?" Aero's expression turned to shock at the sudden appearance of the sapphire haired girl, who's hood shrouded an expression of both rage and hatred... all directed at Ruby.

"You, will not, take him away from me!" In the blink of an eye, Sapphire suddenly raised her arm, and within her hand... was a large scythe almost as large as Crescent Rose, but with a completely different design, colored in black, dark blue, silver, and more.

"Wha!?" Ruby could barely react, and it was then, that all hell seemed to break loose.

"RUBY!"

...

* * *

... Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, and despite the hate they feel for each other, their love for one man, is all, but true...

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry, dramatic. Anyway, delayed a bit on this one, but its here now! And, HOLY SHIT, CONFESSION! WHOO! AeroxRuby is definitely official! BUT... Sapphire has appeared. Could she be... A LOVE RIVAL? And, is Yang, jealous? All questions, to be answered, down the road. For now, Fave, Follow, Review if you enjoyed. This is Kasai, signing off for now.


	18. Blue Like Violets

Chapter 16

* * *

The sun setting over Beacon looked beautiful in a way. It was a sight that was difficult to describe, yet all the same was one to behold from atop the roof. Yet, in Yang's mind at that moment, that was hardly the reason she continued to view the horizon before her. Her thoughts proved indefinitely to be elsewhere, namely, on the matter of the situation her sister was now in.

Having taken care of her as her big sister for so long, Yang always knew the day would come when Ruby would finally find someone she wanted to make special to her. She had figured maybe that would have occurred while Ruby was still at Signal, but that proved to be beyond wrong what with the girl getting two years early into Beacon thanks to Ozpin. Even so, part of her still hoped Ruby would find someone special to her... and she was happy with the fact that it had happened, and with, rather, the most unexpected guy of them all.

She had thought it would have been Jaune at some point, what with the closeness those two shared as friends as it was already, but she couldn't have dissuaded the fact it may have been someone else. Ren? Possibly, but that seemed like a long shot, and there was no way in hell she would ever approve of it being someone like Cardin. But, it was none of those guys at all. The one person her little sister became attracted to, the one Yang least expected, was the same person, she herself had come to find herself attracted to, in more ways then one.

Aero.

"Damn it... why is this happening...?" Yang let out a depressing sigh as she lowered her head down, feeling upset at not that Ruby liked the same guy she did, but because, if she did, it could very well drive a wedge between the two, and spark a rivalry. But she didn't want that.

She didn't want to be fighting with her sister over who got the guy. Yes it would possibly happen, but Yang knew if it did happen, words may be spoken, even yelled between them that could tear them apart as sisters.

"This has to be the worst day of my life ever..." The blonde spoke quietly as her gaze fell back onto the horizon in front of her. The only question that now remained is, what was she going to do? She could try to confess herself, but if Aero had already accepted Ruby, that would only put her and even him into a serious situation. And then what of Ruby?

"Agh damn it! What am I supposed to do!?" She ruffled her hair in annoyance with both hands, her mind on edge about the whole situation.

"Yang? what's wrong?" The familiar voice of Weiss spoke up from behind her, Yang turning to see her standing there with a rather puzzled look.

"Oh, uh, its nothing. I just, had something on my mind is all. No big deal."

"I see. So, where did Ruby run off to?" Deciding to ignore the topic of before, Weiss instead asked of the whereabouts of their missing leader.

"She, uh, had some stuff to do. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious since she seemed pretty eager to be heading wherever it was she went." With her answer gained, Weiss returned to where Blake was, still sitting on the blanket they had spread out for their celebration of Aero's recovery.

That's when something didn't settle right within Yang's mind. What Ruby went to do, that being confessing to Aero, had occurred quite a while ago. Not an hour, but still, why was it taking this long?

"I hope she didn't get shot down. I couldn't bear to see her crying..." Yang spoke in a soft tone at the idea of that being the case.

But the answer she looked for came quite sooner, and was quite not what she expected.

A loud rumbling and then explosion could be felt and heard as she continued to wonder about what had happened.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Yang's expression quickly turned to one of surprise and shock at what she could feel. But then she felt something else. A very strong Aura. That she could feel was filled with malicious hatred.

"What's with that hatred filled Aura!?" Yang heard Weiss' voice speak up from behind her as she turned to see that both she and Blake had felt it too.

"It feels so dark, and even angry!" Blake could almost feel the hairs on her stand on end from the same Aura the others had felt.

It was then Yang made a startling connection. Ruby was still gone, as was Aero. This Aura... it couldn't possibly be?

"Ruby!" Her senses quickly kicking in, Yang made a mad dash for the doorway of the roof, her mind and heart fearing the worst for her little sister.

* * *

Just as fast as Yang's sense kicked in, so to did Aero's. In a blinding second, he pushed himself forward, grabbing Ruby in his arms, and hitting the ground, rolling out of the way as the blade of Sapphire's scythe came down, crashing into where Ruby had just been.

"Stay out of this Aero!" Sapphire yelled in anger, an emotion Aero had never seen on her before, but one that almost frightened him. With the way he had seen her before, it almost seemed like anger was the one emotion she never showed. But now that she was showing it? It very well frightened him.

"What the hell are you doing this for Sapphire!? What is your problem coming in now and nearly killing Ruby!?" Aero's own anger showed as well as he yelled back at the blue cloaked woman before him.

A scowl on her face didn't help as she pushed herself forward, readying her weapon for another attack. "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Ruby! Run!" Despite a usual will to fight within him, without their weapons, Aero knew they would have no chance, and quickly grabbed Ruby, pulling her along with him as he broke into a mad dash for the lockers that housed their equipment.

"Right!" Ruby made no qualms about following him, managing to keep up with Aero as he released her hand so she could freely run as well.

Sapphire however didn't give chase, simply remaining where the two had been before, watching as they ran. Her gaze landed on Ruby, turning to a glare as she began slowly walking forward with weapon in hand at her side.

"No more of this. I'll get rid of these obstacles myself." Were her only words as she followed after her target slowly.

Aero and Ruby were completely unaware of that fact though as they reached their lockers, quickly opening them and grabbing their gear. It didn't seem necessary for them to be getting themselves prepared as if a huge fight were about to occur, but the situation, just seemed to call for it.

'Of all time for something like this to happen, why now!?' Aero frowned as he threw his weapon onto his back and clipped it around him. His thoughts then turned to Ruby however. For such a thing to happen after she had worked up the courage to say that to him... there was no possible way she could be feeling alright after that.

The question of asking her approached his mind, but he stopped himself from doing so. Simply because for one, it wouldn't be right. And because, Ruby was already gone.

"Wait, where is she!?" The question seemed rather pointless. He knew where she had to have gone.

After Sapphire.

* * *

Sapphire felt a rage inside of her like no other as she wandered out into the front area of the academy, a scowl practically permanently plastered on her as she did.

After all she had been working for, after putting so much time and effort into the work she did to find him, after all of that, and now, some girl she had been wary of from the start had to come in and nearly take her from him. It was her past almost all over again.

"Damn her, I've put too much into this to lose again! I won't be the little violet that wilts away in the shadows like I was before!" She cursed loudly as she slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground.

"You seem to not like me very much." The voice of her enemy spoke up, and she turned to see the red cloaked girl, out from her uniform and in her normal attire however.

"You... I was hoping to not push myself to this point, but after hearing that confession, I can't hold myself back from wanting to see you dead." The words Sapphire spoke were strong with malice and hate as she pointed her weapon at the girl in red before her, her teal colored eyes seemingly glowing with fury.

"Why is it you hate me so much for simply confessing to the person I love? Do you have a problem with me doing so, or is it you love him as well?" Ruby didn't even flinch from Sapphire's weapon being pointed at her, her own silver eyes filled with a calm that only made the anger in her opponent grow worse.

"Love him? Of course I love him you ignorant girl! I've known him for far longer then you ever have, and I am not going to stand idly by as some brat steals him away from me a second time!" Her rage at its peak, Sapphire's voice became as loud as ever as she pushed herself forward, raising her scythe up and bringing it down on Ruby.

Ruby immediately responded by drawing Crescent Rose into its own scythe form, the two blades between both weapons letting out a seemingly loud ring as they clashed against each other.

"How can you know him!? Aero says he's never even met you before!" Ruby responded back as she pushed against Sapphire, finding her to be even stronger then she thought.

"BE QUIET!" Pulling away from the clash of blades, Sapphire quickly pulled her weapon back and swiped against Ruby at the side.

Ruby couldn't believe just how much stronger Sapphire was then she would ever have imagined. Quickly responding to the attack, she placed the hilt of her weapon up against it, only to be met with a tremendous amount of force that sent her flying.

"AH!" Sailing through the air, Ruby quickly worked to regain her footing, barely managing to do so as she stood up once more to face her opponent. 'She's so much stronger then me!'

"You best keep your mouth shut! You don't know anything about what neither he, nor I have had to go through! I still remember when I watched him put his life on the line every day for people, protecting them with powers he cursed constantly that he never asked for, tormented by fate, forced to live a hell of a life he never wanted!"

Her words were filled with anger, but also, sadness it seemed, as she rushed at Ruby again, making quick and rather difficult strikes to block, but ones nonetheless the girl in red managed to defend against.

"But, he never told us any of that!" Ruby said as she deflected another strike, nearly pushed back by it.

"Why should he!? He doesn't need to recall those past memories of pain! Yet he did, and look where it put him! He nearly died because of the four of you, you especially! He used that blade he never should have, and now he's only going to be in worse pain because of your damnable confession! He's lost one person before you, and now you want to put him through that possible pain again!? Have you learned nothing from what he's told you!?"

Sapphire's words seemed to cut into Ruby emotionally as her expression changed to one of shock. He would, only be in pain because of her confession, because of the past he's been through? How could that be?

"Ngh, no!" As if a surge of power came up from her emotions, Ruby turned the tables and began making strikes of her own at Sapphire, the blue cloaked girl herself caught off guard in surprise by the sudden turn of events.

"What!?"

"He's changed! I can tell! He told us of his past, he told us how it was bad for him, but, I know he's moved on! And even if hasn't, he can still do so! It'll take time, but I know he wants to move on and forget! He's told me himself!"

As Ruby herself spoke, she jumped back, quickly changing Crescent Rose to its rifle mode and firing shots at Sapphire, who responded by spinning her own weapon, easily deflecting them.

"You stupid girl! You know nothing about what he has been through! You're younger then he is, and far too naive to realize he's been through a life of pain and suffering the likes of which any normal human would commit suicide after going through!"

The words she spoke surprised Ruby, but something in her still refused to believe Aero could not get over what he had gone through. And she herself was willing to help him get over that past, one way or another.

"But that's only how you see it! You say his past is so terrible, but does that mean he is unable to get over it? Because I don't think so! I'm his friend, but, I love him still, and I want to help him get over whatever he may have suffered, not because I want to make him get over it, but because I want to see him be happy! If he can be happy then, isn't that all that should matter Sapphire!?"

Sapphire gritted her teeth. In her mind and eyes, she still saw Ruby as naive, and was beyond the will to listen to reason.

"QUIET!" As her rage seemed to grow worse, her Aura did so as well, feelings of pure hatred and malice, all of which was directed at Ruby, fueling her Aura with a power that seemed not of this world.

'Her Aura is so strong right now, its terrifying. I can feel her hatred coming off of it!' Ruby's thoughts conveyed the terror she felt in her heart. Even just looking at Sapphire, it was like staring into the eyes of fear itself.

"I've had enough of your pathetic ruse to try and dissuade me from doing what I am for Aero's sake!" At those words, before Ruby can even react, Sapphire took the smaller handle on the hilt of her weapon, pulling it into the main handle. It was then the entire weapon changed its shape, taking the form of a sword like weapon now instead of a scythe. "I will erase you from this world for good Ruby Rose!"

It happened in a second then. Sapphire suddenly appeared before her, and before Ruby could even react as she switched Crescent Rose back to its scythe form to defend, Sapphire's blade came down, and Ruby felt the pressure of undeniable power as she defended against the strike. Craters formed where her feet stood, and Ruby felt pressure against nearly her entire body.

'W-What in the world is this!?' Despite her thoughts, Ruby began to realize what it was.

Sapphire's Aura. She had transferred it into her strike somehow, and was now utilizing an intense amount of raw power that would have undoubtedly cleaved her in two if she had not blocked.

The girl blue's eyes glared with anger, and before Ruby could do anything, Sapphire struck against Crescent Rose, sending it flying away from her.

"C-Crescent Rose!" Ruby tried to get up and rush for her weapon, but a heel against her stomach stopped her from doing so, before feeling the cold sharpness of Sapphire's scythe against her neck.

"You're years too early to think you could best me you young fool."

'H-How did she switch her weapon back to its other form so fast!?' Ruby's thoughts were mixed and jumbled, but also conveyed terror as she realized this could be her end.

"Goodbye Ruby Rose. You were always a thorn in my side." At those words, Sapphire lifted the weapon, and Ruby squinted her eyes shut, realizing there was no way out of this.

Or so she thought.

Gunshots rang out, and Sapphire's weapon soon was on the ground as well.

"Wha!?" Sapphire's eyes were fueled with rage at the fact she was so close to ending Ruby, but was so far once again.

"Don't, you dare, harm a hair on her Sapphire!" Both girls turned to see Aero, Monochrome Lunar in his hand in its gun form, smoke coming from the barrel, making it clear, he was the one who stopped Sapphire. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at Sapphire.

"B-But, Aero, I-I-"

"Get, OFF OF HER." His voice was filled with anger as he continued to glare at her, and Sapphire couldn't help but feel pressure from him, the anger from before completely gone, and her eyes filled with the greatest of timidness as she pulled her heel away from Ruby's A dead silence filled the area between the three as

Ruby got back to her feet and backed away slowly, picking Crescent Rose up in the process.

"If you thought I didn't consider you my enemy before Sapphire, consider it that you definitely are now."

Sapphire shivered at his words. She could feel the hatred he aimed at her. And it made her want to tear up. But those tears would not as long as she thought.

"Just as much as we consider you, our enemy Aero Tatsu." A low gruff voice spoke from behind Aero, and before he could even think, Aero turned to find himself looking to a man of unimaginable height. He had to stand at least two feet higher then him. "Now be gone."

"Wha!?" Before Aero could even react, Aero felt the fist of the gargantuan man slam into his stomach, and all at once, he felt his entire body go flying, skidding against the ground like he was nothing more then a rag doll. "GAAH!"

"A-Aero!" Ruby's voice was filled with fear and worry as she saw Aero go flying, but she couldn't help but question more so where the hulking man that had just punched Aero across the ground came from.

"Wha!?" Sapphire's head looked up and her eyes went wide with terror as she saw Aero get tossed. "GRISM! STOP!" She yelled to the man that had just thrown Aero across the ground.

"Hmph..." The bulking man whom Sapphire had called Grism only scoffed as he crossed his arms, as if nothing that had just occurred even had.

"G-Goddamn it!" Aero cringed in pain as he picked himself up, feeling as though he had just been hit by a semi. 'G-Good god! Who the hell is this guy!?'

Ruby herself looked worried still for Aero, but her gaze fell upon the new enemy that had appeared, a glare of anger in her eyes directed obviously at him.

"Don't even try it little red." Was the response she got from him as he glared back.

'I-I want to hit this guy with something, but... if he could do that to Aero, I can only imagine what he could do to me.' She knew attacking wouldn't help, and despite an overwhelming urge to, she held herself back.

"Sapphire, we should go now." The hulking man said to her supposed ally as he walked forward, his mere steps even terrifying and large.

"Fine. But if you ever do something like that again, I'll see fit to your punishment. I need to ensure Waning Violet isn't damaged anyway..." She spoke to him with a voice that made it clear she had something of command over him as she walked over to and picked her weapon up.

"Hm..." Was the only response Grism gave as he walked past her. But his gaze turned back to Ruby then for a brief moment. "... tell Qrow I will end him one day."

Ruby's eyes went wide with shock at his words. 'H-He knows uncle Qrow!?'

"... goodbye for now Aero..." Sapphire spoke softly as she looked to the injured young man, tears supposedly in her eyes, before disappearing in a storm of petals.

Aero could only look on in complete shock as he watched both of them leave, unsure of what to make of what just happened. It was clear now though Sapphire had more allies then just Schwarza.

"Ugh..." Aero felt himself fall to a knee, using the blade of his weapon which had returned to its sword form as a make shift crutch.

"Aero!" Ruby quickly rushed over to him, obviously still very worried for him. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of. That guy really just shook me up with that one hit, but, other then that, I'm okay. Thanks Ruby." He looked to her with a smile, despite the small injuries he had from his skid.

Ruby wanted to argue that he didn't look alright, but decided it was better he didn't have any serious or life threatening injuries, or that he had used that other sword of his.

"Heheh, that's good." A smile appeared on her face as well.

"Hey! You guys! Where have you be- HOLY CRAP AERO! What happened to you!?" Yang's voice called out to them as she, Weiss, and Blake ran over to them, but her attention quickly fell to Aero when she saw his beat up state.

"Did you two get attacked!?" Weiss' worry showed itself as well as she noted the slight injuries on Aero's person.

"Was it that Sapphire woman again?"

"Yeah, it was Blake. But, everything is fine now. And, I am as well. Just a couple cuts and bruises, nothing life threatening." Aero cast a smile at them, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

The other three felt he was being too easygoing about this situation, but decided it better to leave it be.

"Well, at least you guys are okay. That's all that matters. Now lets get back inside and fix you up Aero. Jeez, can't go one day with you not probably getting beaten up huh?" Yang gave a chuckle as she grinned at him.

"Guess its just how I am." Aero responded in a similar manner, smiling though instead.

The other three chuckled and followed suit, but in her heart, Ruby knew, she still needed an answer from before. With the threat against them gone... she needed to know.

* * *

The night came rather quickly, and despite everyone being in their beds, Aero had stepped outside, deciding to take in the night air to refresh after the fight from earlier today. Of course, there was one other thing still on his mind, but he decided it be better to not bring it up with her after today.

"Man... what am I gonna do...?"

"Aero?" His attention quickly turned to the source of the voice that suddenly called him, being none other then Ruby herself, who was still clothed in her nightwear.

"Ruby? I thought you were asleep."

"I, couldn't. I had too much on my mind after today."

"You and me both huh? So... did you wanna, ask me something?"

She wasn't surprised he had caught on. It was clear she still wanted an answer from him, but she didn't want to force him to do so.

"Well... sorry, I didn't wanna push the subject. I just, really, wanted to know what your answer was." Her face reddened a bit as she looked the other way, unable to meet his gaze completely.

Aero couldn't help but chuckle at the way she acted. She was cute, that much was for sure.

"Heh, don't worry about it. I don't mind. And, as for my answer..." He paused a moment, thinking briefly as Ruby looked to him with a semi-eager look.

"Ruby, I'm not going to reject you, that much I can say, but... I think I need, some time to process all this. Its not that I don't like you, I do. But... you know of my past, and my history with a relationship I had from it. It ended not so well, and worse yet, I nearly lost them... I know I said I got over my past, but... I don't want to lose anyone I become that close to again... you, even the others, are very important to me..."

His words touched her heart. She finally understood something more of him. He cared for her and the others deeply, to the point feeling the pain of losing them tore him up on the inside. She knew it felt wrong to be happy about that, but it was more so the fact he was so caring of them that made her happy.

"Aero... that makes me happy to hear. I'm, really glad now that it was you I confessed to. You're a much nicer guy then I thought." A kind and gentle smile formed on her face as she looked to him.

"And you are just as kind too Ruby. You're a strong willed young woman, a kindhearted girl, and a very brave warrior. And you're a great leader just as much too. I'm glad to know I met you." A smile appeared on his face as well.

"Heheh... well, I'm gonna try to sleep now. Good night Aero, and... I, uhm, do hope you say yes. Heh." A slightly redder blush appeared on her face before she rushed back inside, a skip in her step, and a smile on her, all the way back.

"Hmhm... maybe I will Ruby... maybe, I will... for now though, good night... my sweet red rose..."

* * *

And so, the red rose, blooms underneath the safety of her beloved moon's light...

* * *

Well guys, here it is. The next chapter, and the beginning of this pairing. Well, sort of. Aero hasn't completely accepted Ruby as his girlfriend/lover, but, he will, eventually. But... Yang is jealous. This could spell potential drama, and, could this love both girls share for Aero cause a rift to come between them and drive them apart as sisters? Only time will tell.

I don't expect too many review from you all, but they still would indefinitely help me out. Also, I'm curious to know, what would you guys like to see happen in the story? If I get some ideas from you all, maybe later chapters will include your ideas. Tell me though if you have any ideas at all that you'd find interesting to happen in story. Think of it like Beacon Radio Live, but seeing your ideas occur for themselves with everyone involved! Anyway, this is Kasai, signing off for now.


	19. Night of the Hollow Grimm

Special 01

As Halloween arrives at Beacon, everyone becomes excited for the nightly celebration of tricks and treating. But when a scream is heard during the celebration, it soon becomes apparent that there is a monster like no other amidst the festivity...

* * *

Excitement plagued the air around all of Beacon. People chattered excitedly as they went about their normal days as was per, as today was a day many looked forward too. A day that once every year let people's imaginations go free with the idea to dress in the most interesting of outfits, to either look funny, or terrifying as all hell's demons were.

Yes, today was Halloween. That one day a year everyone dressed in various outfits of all types, and enjoyed themselves in ways they could only do so every year on this one particular day.

As he passed through the hallways of the academy, Aero looked around, noting how excited everyone was, cheers and laughter filling the air, made only better by the accompanying kinds of various Halloween decorations that now were spread around the entire area.

"Hollow's Eve has officially begun. Heh, I can only imagine what the girls may dress up as." A chuckle escaped him as he reached the dorm building, making his way up the stairs and to the dorm room he shared with his four female teammates.

As he reached the doorway, Aero could hear something from inside, and obviously not wanting to walk in on one or more of the girls changing, carefully tapped on the door.

"Cooome in~!" The sound Ruby's cheerful voice replied back, and chuckling, Aero opened the doorway, only to find himself face to face with Ruby... in a rather, fitting outfit. It seemed almost similar to her own, but the way it looked had an old classic, and rather, fairy tale like feel to it. One that immediately made him think one thing.

"Red Riding Hood? Wow, that's actually pretty fitting for you Ruby." He couldn't help but force a smile as he stood there in the doorway with his arms crossed as he inspected the outfit carefully, admiring the details put into it.

"You think so? I asked Yang to help me get it together." Ruby smiled cheerfully at the compliment, performing a little twirl where she stood as if to show off more of the outfit.

"Yeah, it really suits you. Hm?" As he gave her another compliment, Aero felt something get placed on his head, something that felt like a headband almost.

Only, it had two additional parts to it.

"Wolfy!" Ruby let out a cheerful giggle as she saw the item placed on Aero's head was indeed a pair of wolf ears, placed on him by none other then Yang herself.

"Seems rather fitting huh Aero?" The blonde looked to him with a cheerful grin, she herself in her own outfit as well. Like Ruby's, it had a rather old looking feel to it, if not, classic, except it didn't have any accessories. Even then, Aero could tell this seemed to be a trend amidst fairy tales.

"Lemme guess Yang. Goldilocks?" He said with a chuckle, the ears on his head twitching as if they were alive.

"Sharp eye Aero. You must really know your fairy tales." Yang chuckled while grinning still as she stepped over to where Ruby was.

"I guess. So, why the wolf ears on my head now? What am I supposed to be in your eyes, the Big Bad Wolf or something?" Aero chuckled at the remark he made, obviously not sure whether to be serious or joking.

"You make a pretty good one if you ask me Aero!" Ruby giggled again as she looked to him, finding the ears to be rather cute on him.

"Well if that's the case, I guess that means I get to eat, you, up, little miss red." Aero's voice suddenly lowered into a rather husky but seductive tone as he looked to her with a gleam in his eyes.

"... HUH!?" Ruby's face turned all but red at the comment, but even more so by the way Aero suddenly looked to her and spoke.

"Whoo hoo! Damn Aero!" Yang let out a woot, rather surprised by the comment Aero made, but nonetheless getting a serious kick out of it.

"Heh, I'm just playing around Ruby." Aero chuckled as he patted Ruby's head in an affectionate manner, the silver eyed girl still red as she pulled her hood over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Why would you say something like that Aero!? Jeez..."

"Cause I love teasing you sometimes." Aero gave a clever grin as he looked to her, deciding to leave the wolf ears on.

Ruby simply blushed at his response, Yang continuing to laugh at the whole thing. Today was definitely gonna prove to be a day worthy of remembering.

Of course, in more ways, then just being enjoyable however.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the academy, but no one person had retired to their bedrooms for the night at all. With today being Halloween, everyone was eager to enjoy themselves on the celebration that had been set up especially for this moment.

Dressed in their outfits, Team RWBY immediately found themselves enjoying the festivities. Even despite everything that had happened up to this point, all of that seemed like a minor nuisance. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Alright! Partying it up all night long! Its gonna be a helluva time tonight you guys!" Yang let out a loud cheer as the five of them gathered around at one area of the outside area where the party occurred.

"Whoo! Sweet treats everywhere!" Ruby squealed with delight before throwing a piece of chocolate into her mouth, eager to eat more sweets that undoubtedly were still to come.

"Ruby, I don't think you should eat so many sweets, you're already hyper enough as it is." Weiss looked to her with a concerned and rather fearful look, more so scared by the idea of what Ruby could be like on a sugar rush.

"Come on Weiss, lighten up a bit, its Halloween. Try to live it up a little. I mean, you may be dressed like Snow White, but even princesses need some down time to have some fun don't they?" Aero looked to her, a smile on his face, admiring the rather fetching Snow White outfit Weiss had clothed herself in for the holiday.

"I know that Aero, but too much sugar and she'll practically be bouncing off the walls, more so then usual!"

"Haha, I doubt it. Even if she does, I'll take care of her and make sure she doesn't do any of that."

"How, eating her up like you said to her before?" A clever little smirk spread on Blake's face as she spoke, made only more mischievous looking by the cat like costume she wore.

"Well I regret saying that now more then ever." Aero practically wanted to smack himself in the face, only now realizing that saying that before to Ruby may have been a mistake now that the others knew of it.

Regardless of that, they all laughed, getting a kick out of the whole thing, returning back to enjoying themselves for the night as it remained. From the sweet treats, to the enjoyable activities, to admiring all the various costumes each person was garbed in, the entire festivity seemed too perfect, that it felt like nothing could ruin it.

Of course, something did. Something quite unexpected.

As everyone continued with their enjoyment in the celebration, the sound of a very loud scream was heard, and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, somewhat frightened by the sudden terror filled shriek.

"What in the world? Was that part of something meant for the party?" Aero was the first of everyone to break the silence before running off to where he had heard the shriek come from.

"Hey Aero! Wait up!" Curious and worried herself, Ruby quickly followed after him, the other three girls looking to each other before following as well.

As he traversed the halls searching for the screams source, Aero soon found what he was looking for. A female student dressed in costume, but cowering in fear within a corner. As he approached her though, Aero could see, she wasn't playing the role of some part meant for a skit. She was genuinely terrified of something.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Lowering his tone into a gentle pitch, he crouched next to her, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking like a leaf.

"A-AH!" The girl let out another terrified shriek as she looked to Aero, tears falling from her eyes as she did.

"Hey hey, it's okay, it's okay! I'm a friend. Just, tell me what happened. What has you so scared?" Gently reassuring her, Aerow waited patiently for the girl to finally speak.

"A-A-Ah... H-Holl..."

"Huh? Holl?" Her stammering made it difficult to understand, but she was undoubtedly trying to say something. It was then the girl tightly gripped the sleave of his shirt, looking to him with a truly terror filled expression.

"T-T-The... The, Hollow..." Were the words that escaped her lips before she collapsed into him, shaking still and practically in tears.

"The, Hollow...?" The name was unfamiliar to him, but Aero knew the girl was not faking it. Whatever it was she had seen, it was something possibly not of this world, or worse.

* * *

"The Hollow you say?"

"Yes professor Ozpin. The girl said, The Hollow."

After assisting the girl from before and getting her to the medical area to get help, Aero immediately rushed to Ozpin with the news of what had happened. As the information was passed from the student to him, the headmaster took on an expression that was a mixture of worry and fear.

"The Hollow... well, it seems we have a rather big problem on our hands." Ozpin spoke with a tone similar to his expression as he looked to Aero.

"What exactly do you mean?" The way Ozpin spoke, it made Aero curious. Was this something more then he thought?

"I'll be brief when explaining this Aero. The Hollow is believed to be a specter like Grimm that can take on both a physical and immaterial form, and it is rumored when they attack someone, they steal the soul of their victims. But no one has ever seen one in this day and age. At least, until now it seems."

Ozpins words were difficult to believe in some regards, but Aero had seen himself the look of terror in the girl from before. He knew now this was no hoax or convenient prank being pulled.

"Then, you're saying that a ghost like Grimm is somehow traversing these hallways and everyone is pretty much in danger?"

"I am afraid so. We ourselves may have not seen this particular Grimm, but the fact someone has means we must rank this as a Level 10 threat. We have to figure out a solution to defeating this new enemy." Ozpin continued to speak in a worried tone, the mere mention of this situation being labelled as Level 10 sending a great deal of worry through Aero.

Level 10 was the highest most Grimm threats could reach. Anything higher then that was beyond anything any normal Hunter or Huntress could go about clearing. This situation was different though. A Level 10 threat amongst students training to be of such ranks, that itself spelled disaster to come.

"Well, what if I look into trying to get rid of The Hollow sir?" The suggestion nearly shocked Ozpin, but the headmaster realized something from it.

"Hmm... normally, I would say no to such an idea. But you have proven to be stronger then most of any Hunters or Huntresses we could call in Aero. I feel difficulty in saying this, but very well. I want you to take your team and go after this Grimm. Use any means necessary to rid the academy of it, and put student the safety of all the other students as your number one priority. Understood?"

"Right then." A confident look on Aero's face appeared as he quickly picked himself up from where he sat, taking leave of Ozpin's office quickly.

Without waiting a second, Aero hastily made his way back to the area of the party where everyone was still gathered, the four girls of his own team quickly gathering around him once they saw him.

"So, what exactly is going on Aero?" Ruby quickly asked the question they all wondered, hoping for some possible good news at least.

"Well, it seems we are in a very serious situation. It looks like the thing that girl mentioned is a supposedly rumored specter like Grimm that is now here within Beacon. To make matters worse, it seems to be able to take the souls of its victims, meaning we have to be careful when we go after it."

"Wait, when WE go after it? You mean we've been chosen to find it?" Yang's expression at what was described was a shocked one, and she almost fearful of what could happen when it became apparent they would be going after it.

"Yeah, we are Yang. I suggest we get going now, grab our weapons at least. We can't waste time to change at this moment. Let's get going." As he finished, Aero quickly turned on his heel, heading for the locker room, an expression of worry and fear on his face as well.

He had expected something to interrupt the festivities at least, but never in his mind did he think for one moment that a Grimm of all things would show up.

Tonight was really turning into an actual nightmare.

* * *

The hallways of Beacon at night. They were quiet, obviously, on the usual days, but tonight was different. With a mixture of it being Halloween and the fact a supposed specter Grimm was running amok, mixtures of terror and worry filled the faces of the members of Team RWBY as they slowly examined the hallways, keeping close together as possible.

"Goddamn this is creepy as hell. I never thought wandering the halls at night could be this scary." Yang shuddered as the five of them continued moving forward, ironically enough, each still clothed in their outfits from the party, but weapons on their persons.

"No kidding." Ruby herself felt a cold chill run down her spine before pushing herself closer to Aero, though only close enough she could reach him.

"Aero, do you even know what this Grimm is supposed to look like?"

"I don't know Weiss. But, I think we'll know it when we see it. Its bound to be the only Grimm we'll find in all of Beacon. Unless Port went and locked up a bunch like usual."

"Is it weird to say this feels like something out of a tv show of some kind, since, we're a bunch of young adults, looking for a ghost of some kind?"

"Well Blake, the only difference is, there's only one guy, three girls, and the cat is not a dog." A reference like any other as Aero described it, getting a few stifled laughs from the others.

However, the laughter ceased quickly, as everyone froze in place, chills running down all their spines. Each of them could feel it. Something was... watching them. Eying them. And it was just that gaze they all felt though, that made them frightened beyond all reason.

"H-Holy shit, w-what is this?" Even Aero himself felt fear like no other as he felt the gaze of whatever was out there staring at them.

"A-Aero... s-s-something, is coming r-right a-at us!" Ruby managed to speak, and pointed forward, and all eyes locked ahead.

And she was right. Something WAS coming at them. Something that didn't look human at all. Nor did it look like any Grimm they had ever seen. All Grimm before had some animal resemblance, but this thing... it, had no body to call its own. It looked to be, a torn, and tattered black cloak, a hood covering what was easily identifiable as a Grimm mask. But this mask looked different. It wasn't the normal shades of white and red. Where white normally was... black took its place.

And worse yet, the mask had an almost human look to it. It was no wonder the girl from before had screamed so loudly. This thing... looked beyond terrifying for a supposed Grimm.

"T-That's it!? H-Holy shit that thing doesn't even look like a Grimm! And yet, I can see and feel its Aura... its beyond evil!" Aero was able to stutter out those few words as he looked to the strange, thing, before them.

The girls themselves, normally calm and collected in battle, all looked terrified, and that was justifiable. This thing, was beyond scary looking, and worse yet, was the description of one of its abilities. Taking its victims souls.

"O-Oh man... c-come on though! W-We have to beat it!" Despite her shaking, Ruby shook her head, trying to collect herself before pulling Crescent Rose from behind her in its rifle mode and unloading shot after shot against it.

The others shook their fear for the moment away as well, and soon began unloading on it as well, their only goal in mind being to kill it.

"Wait, something's not right!" Aero quickly raised his hand to signal them to stop. Something indeed was not right.

Because nothing they had shot at the monster had done anything. It still floated their menacingly, its gaze cast down on the five of them.

"Holy crap, nothing worked!? Then how are we supposed to beat it!?" Yang quickly felt any hope in her die as fast as it had come to her.

"Well for one we can't panic Yang!" Weiss herself felt a similar feeling despite her words.

Then it happened. A pressure fell upon the lot of them, and they could see the creature beginning to move slowly closer to them. It was setting up to do something. They knew though, that whatever it was, could not be good in the slightest.

"No choice, we have to run!" Aero quickly turned on his feet and rushed away from the specter, the girls quickly following suit. It surely felt hopeless that no matter what they did, this thing would just take shots through it, and not die. How were they supposed to beat something they couldn't even hit!?

* * *

Had, they been running in a circle? As fast as they could still keep going, Team RWBY continued to get the lead out in trying to escape from The Hollow. But something was off.

"Hey, aren't we passing by the same things too often?" Aero quickly began to take notice of how they were passing familiar spots with certain things located in the halls.

"I... I think we are!" They all stopped at Ruby's words and soon realized things felt rather disorienting. Despite their means of running from the specter, they had managed to get nowhere else within all of Beacon. Somehow, that thing was keeping them in a constant loop of the same area they ran in!

"Don't tell me that thing can make you disoriented now!" Yang let out a groan, feeling completely dizzy beyond all reason.

"That's one more thing to add to its list of ways of tormenting its victims if we survive this mess." Weiss felt just as disoriented as the rest of them as she gripped Myrtenaster in her hand tightly.

"I really don't think we should talk like that, otherwise we really never will get out of this mess." Was the response she received from Blake on her comment.

Again then, however, did that disturbing feeling come up, and the Grimm like creature appeared once more, only this time instead of floating menacingly, it went at them, reaching out with what could only be thought of as its hand or claws.

"Shit! Duck!" Aero quickly hit the floor, rolling out of the specters path, each of the girls using their own unique methods of avoiding it for themselves.

Even though he knew it probably wouldn't help, Aero quickly took aim at the specter, and unloaded a shot from the specific ammunition of his, referred to as Chaos Ammo. A black and red blur quickly shot at the ghostly creature, but what happened surprised even the girls.

It hit. The bullet filled with chaotic power somehow struck the Grimm, and it let out an undeniably terrifying shriek of pain that could make a mandrake sound like baby.

"That actually hit!?" His expression was a shocked one, but somehow, he knew for a fact, there was a way to beat this thing possibly now. But he only had one cartridge of that specific ammo with him, and the only other thing he knew could match the power of beating this thing was...

Aero looked down at his side, and its immaterial form faded, the hilt of that weapon appearing. The girls continued to avoid The Hollow's attacks, but their glances turned to Aero, and more so the weapon he had used before that had put him in a coma like state.

"Wait, Aero, don't! You know what happened last time you used that weapon!" Ruby quickly rushed over to him, her eyes filled with fear not from The Hollow, but from the idea of him using that blade again. It had nearly killed him once before, and that was from just a split second of using it. Who knows how long he'd have to use it against this thing.

"Sorry Ruby, but you know as well as I do, we can't let this thing go free!" At those words, Aero quickly rushed forward, putting MonoLuna back into its scabbard before throwing the entire thing off like before, the ends of his hair changing to white as his truer power came forth. "Out of the way! All of you!"

The remaining three girls saw Aero rushing forward, and while they felt the need to argue against his plan, they knew their options were limited, and that this was possibly the only way. As the three of them dispersed away from The Hollow, it let out another horrifying shriek as it charged forward itself at Aero.

"Time to slay a spirit!" At those words, Aero's Aura flared up, surrounding him in a silve colored light as he drew the blade, the Dark Mortality, and slashed at the creature, cutting the arm it lunged at Aero with to pieces, resulting in it shrieking again. 'Wait, what the... I feel, fine.' He realized then, that somehow, he wasn't hurting. The blade was radiating its dark power, but he himself felt fine. That's when it hit him.

"My Aura... its protecting me from the dark power coming off my blade!" He had never truly utilized his Aura before hand, but now that he was, it came off as a sort of protection against his blades dark power.

"Then, we can win this, and Aero won't get hurt!" Yang grinned at this revelation, quickly cheering Aero on.

Without waiting another second, Aero charged forward, and began to cut The Hollow to pieces, the specter shrieking in pain at each cut made against it, and soon, with a final swing, it was done. The specter was cleaved in two, and its body, if it could be called one, faded into absolute nothingness.

"I pulled it off... I can't believe it..." Aero's words were shocked ones as he sheathed the dangerous blade, his Aura fading back into him, and his hair returning to its natural black color.

"Aero! Are you feeling okay?" Ruby quickly rushed over to him with a concerned look, as did the others.

"I... I feel fine. Same as ever really. No internal injuries or anything! Somehow, utilizing my Aura, protected me. I don't know how, but it did. I'm not hurt, we got rid of The Hollow, and best of all, we can still continue with the party!"

The girls cheered at this news, and feeling the disorientation from before fading, they all quickly made their way back to the party to share in the good news and have some more fun.

* * *

The party went on till midnight, and as that time passed by, everyone slowly began to make their way back to their dorms, all tired out from the evening festivity, and fright especially.

Feeling rather good about the victory he and his team had accomplished, Aero stayed outside where people still continued to have what fun they could.

"Better then everyone losing their souls. Heh." He chuckled lightheartedly as he popped a small piece of candy into his mouth.

"Heheh, right?" Ruby's voice spoke from behind him and Aero turned to see her walk up next to him.

"Hey Ruby. Still not tired out after all the fun we had?" Aero flash a humored grin as he looked to her, handing her a piece of candy.

"Thanks. And yeah, I don't feel tired in the slightest. Must be all the sugar I had~!" She giggled as she responded, feeling just as cheerful as he did.

Both found themselves laughing at the comment, but mostly, they found themselves happy they had managed to save the festivity from nearly being ruined.

"I'm glad you're okay by the way Aero. I got, really scared you might get hurt badly again, but... when you had your Aura up like that, and weren't hurt, you looked... well, you looked really cool." A slight blush tinted Ruby's face as she spoke.

"Heh, you flatter me too much."

"Maybe... oh! I also wanted to give you something for Halloween if you don't mind." Ruby's face lit up as she remembered, a smile spread across it.

"Hm? Okay sure, what is it?"

"Well... first, close your eyes, okay?"

Confusion was on his face, but regardless of that matter, Aero did as he was asked. "Okay, they're closed. Now what?"

He heard a faint giggle come from her, and then... he felt a faint warmth press against his cheek.

"I just wanted to say, Happy Halloween Aero, and that I love you~" His eyes shot open and he looked to see her smiling, realizing he had just been kissed on the cheek.

"Wah!? I-I! R-Ruby!" He stuttered, red in the face as he tried to get a response out.

"You guys are so cute together!" Yang's voice called from afar, she, Weiss, and Blake, having just watched the moment from afar.

"GAH! You three!?" Aero's face turned all but red now as he saw that they had caught sight of that brief moment he had with Ruby.

The three others chuckled, and Ruby herself giggled, while Aero himself, felt rather, defeated.

Indeed. This was definitely a Halloween he would never forget...

* * *

To all you fiends that walk this earth, we wish you, a happy, and safe, Halloween.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this little side chapter I made in celebration of Halloween! Also, Episode 15... FUCKING CALLED IT! I LOVE BLAKE SO MUCH NOW! XD Ahem, anyway, Kasai signing off for now everyone. Expect the next fic to get chapters definitely being Moonlit Shadows. :3


	20. Games Guys Play

Chapter 17

* * *

Typical day, typical routine, same old same old. For the students at Beacon, the regular routine of school life was now stuck in each of their minds, some less then others though, but even then, everyone still managed to mix in their daily routines from their lifes before, so as not to die of what could only be described as absolute boredom. Then again, that should have just been as it should for anyone.

For Aero, his typical routine outside of class was more or less, the same as it was in his previous life. Finish work, both in and outside of class, finish anything necessary that was asked of him by instructors, return to his domicile, and then just either read from the ever so large pile of light novels he had brought with him, or even play games, which he also had, something he assumed though the teachers would have taken from him, but instead did not. More so good since the girls seemed to enjoy the things he had. Ruby and Yang the games, Blake and Weiss the books. Obviously.

"Work done for the day, guess its time to head back." Aero let out an exhausted yawn as he made his way back towards his room, tired even more so today since he had been called upon for an unexpected number of tasks.

"Ah! Hey, Aero!" His trip back to his dorm room was cut short however as he heard his name get called out by an unexpected female voice.

'Not now...' Aero sighed as his thoughts became filled with ideas of what was about to happen.

He was rather surprised though when he turned to see not one, but two girls, of whom he did not know, but apparently they knew him. He stood speechless for a moment, trying to remember who the two might have been... but no luck.

"Uh, hi. What's up? He asked nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong.

"What's with that face? Don't you remember who we are?" The girl at front responded, giggling as if there were something off with Aero.

"I... uh... okay, I will be honest. No, I don't. After everything that had happened, i haven't taken the time to remember faces or names. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously, usually not one to forget a face.

"Ahaha! Well just remember if it wasn't for us, you would have been completely lost on your first day here!"

Hearing that made a click go off in Aero's head. These were the two girls he first met when he had arrived who had asked to be on their team, and then showed him to Ozpin's office afterwards.

"Oh right. Sorry, my mind is just full of other stuff right now so I forgot. And I should probably apologize again that I never really kept that promise of being on your team, but, you know, my initiation saw to that." A sincere and apologetic look covered his face as he smiled nervously.

"Don't worry about it, it was a long shot anyway! We're just glad to see you're still around." The front girl giggled, her friend doing the same, both with rather ecstatic and happy looks on their faces.

Both girls eventually started asking questions that pertained to Aero mostly, even some that almost would seem like rather personal questions, but nonetheless he was comfortable with answering. Eventually he bid both girls, who he found out the names of were Seria and Mika, farewell before turning to continue his way back to the dorm.

"Heh, I'm glad that all worked out. I still feel kinda bad I didn't keep the promise, but what could I do really." Aero chuckled as he continued onward, but his path was cut short by a familiar blonde haired boy... who was looking at Aero with an absolutely astonished look. "What, the... Jaune?" Aero called out to the young man, whom he was almost as surprised to see.

"Aero... how did you do that!?" Jaune suddenly rushed over to Aero, a greatly curious look on his face.

"Whoa space space! Did what!? What are you asking about?" Aero pushed himself back a bit to get space between them, still confused as to what Jaune specifically was asking.

"Sorry, I mean, the way you talked to those girls, and they responded so, greatly to you! I mean, I've tried a lot of things when talking to, well, anyone really, but you... were you even trying?" Jaune's expression was still a curious one as he asked.

"You... really are asking me about that? Asking me, how to pick up girls? Seriously?" Aero asked, rather feeling disappointed to be asked such a question.

"More so how you got them to respond so greatly to you! I tried talking to those two before, and they just, laughed and left! But with you... well, I think you know, cause you were the one they wanted to talk to." Jaune was unsure how much more specific he could be asking this question, but tried nonetheless.

"So, you aren't trying to ask me how you get women, hit on them, anything like that. Right?" Aero asked, obviously hoping that wasn't the case.

"Hey, I tried doing that with Weiss and even Pyrrha, and I think you heard how well THAT went."

"... PFFT! I-I'm sorry! I just, couldn't help remembering that I heard you got speared to the wall in the locker by your hood, and by Pyrrha even of all people. Oh god that was funny to hear." Aero tried hard to hold back laughter, but it got through in bits.

"Hey, I'm right here you know?" Jaune looked to his friend with a rather annoyed expression.

"Haha! I'm sorry, sorry. But, I'm glad you aren't specifically asking me about picking up women. The last couple of guys who asked that here... well, they called me a regular ladies man, and in the worst cases, a pimp or even a womanizer... let's just say they ended up in the infirmary for a couple of days. Of which I am sure you heard about." Aero looked away for a moment, remembering those specific moments, and being rather pissed about them.

"Wait... that was your doing!? Holy crap, I remember those guys had bruises in places I didn't think possible..." Jaune had a fearful look in his eyes, recalling what he had both seen and heard.

"Yeah, if there is one thing I hate, its being called a pimp or womanizer. It doesn't help I share a room with four other girls, each of whom have become well known here at the academy, and constantly try to intertwine themselves with me in various activities. You wouldn't believe how it is for me Jaune."

"I almost wish I could. But, I mean, yeah, its just a matter of me wanting to know, how is it you can pull off what you did, so easily. You've even gotten through to the soft sides of your teammates which is like a long time goal other guys would need to take years to possibly do. Just... how do you do it!?" Jaune's curiousness appeared yet again.

"That's, kinda simple. I'm just me." Aero responded quickly, a completely honest look on his face.

"... just be you? I don't... what does that even mean?"

"Simple. I just act normally. I don't make moves, I don't play the cool guy, I act kind, I smile, the normal stuff, and I don't try to play the seriously high up there guy who thinks he knows how to get women. I just, act, normal." Aero leaned against the wall as he explained, being as simple and truthful with Jaune as he could possibly be.

"You don't even try to show confidence or anything?" A question Aero responded to with a shake of his head. "You don't show a HINT of anything you mentioned?" Another shake in response. "... that's just, amazing. Please teach me your ways master!" Jaune said, suddenly bowing.

"Uh... I'd rather not, cause I don't know whether or not you plan to use these tricks for getting women." Aero's expression became rather cautious and worried. He knew Jaune normally meant well, and was a really cool guy at heart, but he was still a guy like him, only not one who had a sense of calm and collection like he did.

"I told you, that's not what I want it for! I just want to have a little more ability in being able to talk to people, girls especially, but not for picking them up! And maybe, if I can, I can stop getting messed around with by Cardin..." Jaune's expression turned a bit saddened, something Aero noticed immediately that cause a change of heart in him.

"... alright, I'll help."

"Wha, really!?" Jaune couldn't help but be excited when he heard that answer.

"You know just as well as the others, that I have a serious dislike of Cardin, especially after that rumor crap he pulled that nearly destroyed my relations with everyone. If helping you will boost up your confidence and even help you against the jerks bullying, then I'll help in whatever way possible. I mean, after all, what are friends for right?" Aero smiled as he stood up from against the wall, a smile on his face.

"You're awesome Aero." Jaune said, looking enthusiastic.

* * *

"So then, let's see what sort of info I can give... when I say I just be me, whenever talking to a girl, I mean, that literally I just speak to them. No kinks or changes in my voice pitch, or acting suave, nothing like that, just, talking all normally. Get the idea?"

Aero had led Jaune outside to the courtyard where activity was abuzz with students. He had an idea that it would be the best way for Jaune to learn what he wanted, and that was through actual experiences.

"I, guess so. So then, you mean, just, be myself. No fancy tricks or gimmicks, just walk up to someone, say hi, talk a little, stuff like that?"

"Exactly! It'll be a lot easier to if they talk to you first, cause then that means they know who you are, find you interesting, and generally WANT to talk to you, because they know you are interesting. But I'm not saying its bad to do the other way around and not talk to them as well. In fact, that's what you SHOULD do, because at first, it'll be difficult to do so, but doing it often enough will build your confidence and courage in even talking to completely random people."

Jaune looked as though he was about to have a meltdown from all this info, but he managed to keep everything Aero said into his head.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in, but I think I'm getting the gist of it. Man, did you write all this down in a journal or something? Cause it sounds like you've done this more times then I can count!" Jaune looked rather impressed, but even more so surprised by how well Aero seemed to be taught in the art of interacting with others.

"It's all really just basic experience to be honest. I don't make a big deal of it though, I just figure its better to know."

"Ya know, I don't mean to ask this and sound like a jerk, but, the way you do all these things wouldn't happen to result in what you have with Ruby now, would it?" A curious expression filled Jaune's face as he asked.

"W-Wha!? We aren't even together yet! I have yet to accept or feelings or not!" Aero's face went slightly red at the mention of that. Everyone around seemed to know of the supposed confession Ruby had given to him.

"Aha, I'm kidding, kidding!" Jaune let out a laugh, not having expected Aero to react as he did.

"Man, I swear, everyone seems to know of that."

"Well, considering your teams popularity cause of its all female with one guy thing still going on, it doesn't surprise me everyone talking about how Ruby Rose came out and confessed to said guy."

"Ugh, that. I can never get over that. I still get glares from guys every now and then. And then there are the guys who look like they near wanna kill me, like, freakin Cardin."

The name Aero mentioned made both boys cringe. Cardin even now still was a jerk as he always had been, despite Jaune nearly saving him from an Ursa Major during the Forever Fall Forest field trip Aero had missed.

"Yeah, well, at least hopefully it won't get any worse."

"I hope you're right about that Jaune."

Both boys looked to one another, giving their own worried little smiles. However, the peace of the moment didn't last long. A loud crashing sound from above occurred, and both boys looked up to see something they never expected.

"What the, is that a Nevermore?!" Jaune's shocked expression was understandable as he saw what looked like a large bird wearing a Grimm mask. Though it was smaller in size, it was clear that it was a Nevermore, a younger one though.

"It must be another of professor Port's caged Grimm like that Boarbatusk!" Aero quickly reached for his weapon, ready to fight if necessary.

"AH!" A scream caught both boys attentions however, and they saw the Nevermore slowly descending upon... both Seria and Mika from before.

"It's those girls! Aero! We gotta save them!" Jaune quickly looked to Aero, who gave a nod, making Jaune quickly rush forward, drawing his sword in hand, and setting up his shield in the other.

"Jaune! Get the girls! I'll distract it!" With those words, Aero pulled MonoLuna into its gun form before firing a shot at the bird Grimm, which let out a cry of anger at him.

"Come on you two! Come with me!" Jaune helped both girls up to their feet after they had fallen before, leading them away from where the Nevermore had locked onto them. Once both girls were out of harm's way, he quickly rushed back in, weapon at ready to face off against the Grimm.

"Alright Jaune, let's take it down!" Knowing this could be a moment to help Jaune improve, Aero quickly began unloading shots at the Nevermore, eventually clipping one of its wings which caused the creature to fall to the ground. "Now Jaune!"

Taking advantage of the weakened Grimm, Jaune rushed forward, and reared his sword back.

"HYYAAH!" Letting out a loud war cry, Jaune swung his sword against the bird, and with clean sweep managed to lop its head off. He almost felt it to be like the time he had beheaded the Ursa Major from before.

"Nice one Jaune! You got it!" Aero let out a cry of victory, impressed by his friends skills. He had heard Jaune had started practicing with Pyrrha, so he had to believe those lessons finally had payed off.

"I... alright! Yes!" Jaune himself couldn't help but cheer as well, feeling rather victorious by the accomplishment. Despite it not being something huge, it was plenty enough for him he had managed this much, considering all Grimm regardless of size were a threat.

And just as much did Jaune feel good about himself, so to did Aero feel happy for him he had managed this. He hadn't accounted on a Grimm showing up and making a scene, but when it did, he realized that could work somehow in regards to Jaune's request from before. Of course, he wasn't sure how killing off a Grimm could assist Jaune in getting to speaking, or mainly just interacting with someone, but, he did know, sometimes, that kind of stuff just had ways of falling into place and happening.

"Uhm, Jaune?" A voice spoke up from behind the two celebratory boys, both turning to see Seria and Mika, although nervous, looking rather happy and pleased.

"Oh, hey you two. Are you both okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Jaune flashed them both a smile and worried look as he spoke.

"No, we're fine. We just wanted to say how grateful we were to you for saving us. We're still a little shaken up, but, we still owe you for helping us." Seria, as was normal, spoke for both her and Mika, but both smiled from Jaune's kindness.

"Aw don't mention it, I was just helping as I saw fit." Jaune gave a rather embarrassed grin as he scratched the back of his head nervously, not expecting to get any kind of praise.

"Heheh, but still, we really owe you for that, so thank you, very much." Both girls continued to smile as they bowed their heads out of gratitude before heading off, leaving a rather surprised Aero, but a very happy Jaune.

"Well now! I'd say you've learned all I can show Jaune."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaune looked to his friend with a rather confused look, the words he spoke rather perplexing.

"You really spoke normally without trying anything to those two, didn't you see? And you had a very sound reason in doing so, because you helped them. It may not have been the most sound of excuses, and a bit cliche, but I'd say it works 100%, so nice work bud."

Jaune had a rather surprised expression. Aero was right. He had spoken to both girls earlier without trying anything of his from before. He had simply saved them, then killed off the Nevermore, and although he had done so with Aero's help, he still felt incredibly good about the entire thing, as if he had accomplished it himself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Aero. I really did." Jaune gave a sheepish grin, obviously not expecting to have come out on top like that.

"Heh, I'd say you've proven yourself to be a better person and warrior now Jaune. Its not much you can go on about, but I think it shows your mettle quite well."

"Well, I've got you to thank for a lot of that Aero. You helped me out with the whole, talking without trying to sound confident thing."

"Well no matter how you look at it Jaune, you put yourself through the matter of doing so, and you pulled it off. That says a lot right there."

Both friends continued to wear smiles as they shook hands, feeling more then happy as to where this moment had led them.

* * *

Later that night, Aero slowly made his way back to the dorms, having once again been called out for some last minute duties. A yawn escaped from him as he walked forward as he stretched as well, feeling more then ready for sleep.

"Can't wait to hit the hay tonight." A chuckle came out as he reached the dorm building, but his attention quickly turned away from going inside as he heard the soft sound of a mewl.

"Hm?" He turned his head, looking over to a nearby bench, catching sight of none other then Blake, who also had Topaz, the young kitten mewling happily as it played with one of the toys Aero had gotten for her.

"Oh, Blake. I wasn't expecting to see you out here." Aero turned on his heel, walking towards her, the black haired girl looking up, giving a faint smile.

"Topaz couldn't sleep, and she was pestering me to play with her, so I thought I'd bring her out here."

"I see. Couldn't sleep huh little Neko?" Aero gave a faint chuckle as he picked up another toy, waving it in front of the small fuzzball, who's attention locked onto it before pouncing at it.

Both Aero and Blake let out little bits of laughter as they continued to play with the small kitten, before eventually she curled herself up into Blake's lap, falling to sleep.

"Guess we tuckered her out. At least she's asleep now though." A smile spread across his face as Aero leaned back in the bench he and Blake sat in.

"Yeah. Heheh, seeing her sleep like that almost makes me tired as well." Blake let out a faint chuckle as she smiled looking down at the kitten, slowly and carefully petting her back so as not to wake her.

"Well, it is pretty late, so maybe it'd be best to go inside." The moment felt rather familiar at his suggestion, and despite Aero's attempt to get up, he found himself unable to as he felt Blake rest her head against his shoulder. "Aaand you pass out like last time. What am I gonna do with... you?"

Aero's attention soon laid itself on the bow placed atop Blake's head. That thing always had him curious, and just as always, it seemed to beckon him to touch it, or even pull it off.

"God, what am I thinking, Blake would probably get upset at me for that." Aero shook his head, trying to avert his gaze, but too curious enough that he continued to stare. Then it happened.

The bow... twitched.

"... huh?!" Aero's expression turned to a surprised one. He knew now he was NOT dreaming. He saw the bow twitch. He saw it move. Move exactly... like a pair of cat ears.

'No, there's no way. Blake? It couldn't be! ... but... the bow it...' His thoughts tried to say otherwise, but he knew he couldn't touch it.

With those thoughts in mind, he quickly pushed himself up, scooping Blake into his arms in a bridal carry, making sure Topaz didn't fall over, before managing to collect the few toys for said kitten as well, and heading back in. Once back in, he quietly and carefully laid Blake in her bed along with Topaz, trying to not wake the others before quickly pushing himself under the covers of his futon.

"I gotta get my mind off of it. There's... just no way it can be... right...?" He quietly spoke to himself as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

Outside of Beacon, on its outskirts, once, like before, Sapphire cast her gaze over the academy, teal eyes still weary from shedding tears from before.

"... how do you feel about doing what you have in mind?" Her voice spoke softly as she turned her gaze to a figure that seemed, cloaked within the shadows.

"..." Silence was the response she received, but Sapphire nonetheless took it as though she had been spoken to.

"I suppose I was right to take you in, so you could exact your revenge on her. But now is not the time yet to do so. Do not fret though. You'll have your revenge on her yet, Shino."

Sapphire turned around and walked past the shadowed figure, the moon illuminating a young looking girl around her age, garbed in a black kunoichi like outfit, mask covering her face, and her eyes, as red as probably blood itself.

"... Blake..." A light monotone voice spoke softly, coming from none other then the black clothed girl herself, before she suddenly seemed to fade into the very shadows that had concealed her once before...

* * *

... friends grow closer, shadows, grow darker though, and a looming secret desperately held onto, is about, to be revealed...

* * *

Okay, so, this chapter isn't my best work. I honestly just tried doing something that showed some friendship between Aero and Jaune. But, because this chapter didn't have a chronological order along with others at first, I stopped working on it, and then I picked it up only till now, and finishing it. Anyway, if fave, follow, review if this one actually had some enjoyment for you. Next chapter, episode 15 comes into play.


	21. Your Difference, My Understanding

Chapter 18

* * *

The town of Vale was a sight for his eyes as Aero toured around it with the rest of Team RWBY. Having only seen so much of this new world since he had just arrived months ago, mainly Beacon, being somewhere new felt almost refreshing instead of constantly wondering the same old campus he had become used to.

And what better time to be touring it then now, what with the Vytal festival and tournament coming up. The time to be exploring a new area of Vytal couldn't be better for Aero.

"Man, it sure is nice to finally be somewhere new besides being cooped up in Beacon all this time. I gotta say, Vale is a better looking town then I expected." A relaxed smile spread on Aero's face as he stretched himself out, feeling more then relieved of the burden of being stuck in one place for so long.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been to many other places except for Beacon, have you Aero?" A curious look appeared on Ruby's face as she spoke.

"No I have not, so being here instead of at the academy is definitely refreshing."

"And no better time to be coming to Vale then as the Vytal festival approaches!" Weiss suddenly chimed in, a joyous smile on her face as she spread her arms out, in apparent amazement.

"I don't think we've seen you smile this much before Weiss. It's, kinda weirding me out." An expression similar to Ruby's words spread on her face as she looked to the overjoyed heiress.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"Taking something that sounds fun and making it sound boring. You sure are good at that." Yang herself spoke as she let out a sigh.

"Seconded on that."

"Quiet you! And I expected even better from you Aero!" The heiress scoffed as she continued onward, the other four following behind.

"Yeeeeeah, but I'm not in the mood for culture at this point in time. Really, after everything we have been through, I just need some R&R." Aero let out a sigh as he bent his neck from side to side, cracking his neck in the process.

"That doesn't surprise me. That Sapphire chick seems to have it out for the lot of us, and she's gunning to take you away for, jeez, who knows what." Yang said in an annoyed tone, which was understandable, since said young woman she had mentioned had been getting rather, bold lately. The blonde was to the point she damn near wanted to strangle her.

"She's a lot stronger then I thought though. I really thought I was gonna die when I fought her..." Ruby went quiet for a bit, remembering the fight she had with the similarly cloaked girl, recalling how if not for Aero, her head may have been rolling on the floor.

"Ruby, I don't want you to worry about that. I'll make sure I protect you from her, even if it costs me my own life." Aero suddenly spoke, his more, honor prone side coming forth.

"H-Huh?" A faint blush spread across the black haired girls face, her heart skipping a beat at Aero's words.

"Pffffft~ way to sound sappy Aero." A chuckle escaped from Yang as she looked to both of them with a clever grin. Her comment only made her receive a rather stern look from Aero.

"Don't start with me now."

"Ahahaha! Come on I was only playing!" Yang's laughter didn't help with Aero feeling any better, nor did it help with Ruby's embarrassed expression.

Continuing on despite the odd antics from before, the group of 5 eventually arrived at the docks, a very pungent smell filling the air.

"Ugh, why are we here at the docks even? It reeks."

"I know, they smell like fish!" Both Aero and Ruby covered their noses as they approached the docks with their teammates.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vecchia will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

A few chuckles passed over the group by Weiss' reaction, but that quickly faded as Aero turned to his attention to something farther away.

"Hm? Hey girls, look." Pointing over, the attention of them all soon fell upon a nearby shop with its windows smashed open, and the inside wrecked up.

"Whoa." Ruby let out a surprised remark as the five of them walked closer to inspect the damage, two detectives themselves also inspecting the wreckage from behind police tape marked with the words "Vale Police Force".

"What happened here?" Ruby was the first to speak up, asking the question that was clearly on the minds of all of them.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"They left all the money again."

The conversation between the two detectives suddenly made the others look over with questionable looks, namely Ruby.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

The name White Fang definitely had caught the attention of the team. Aero wasn't sure what the girls knew of it, but he was sure they knew more then their fair share of info. He himself only knew so much, hearing that the White Fang was some sort of Faunus Terrorist group set out on using violence to go against the mistreatment of their species.

"The White Fang huh..." Aero spoke the name of the group softly, feeling rather, at odds with even thinking of them.

"Hmm! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss suddenly spoke out in anger at the mention of the group.

"What's your problem?" A surprising response from Blake followed as she turned to Weiss.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

A rather serious look appeared on Blake's face as she crossed her arms, still looking to the heiress.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hey hey! Easy now easy! Calm down you two! Let's not get in over our heads now." Aero quickly came between them, cutting into the argument.

"Hmm... but ya know, Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby suddenly spoke up, speaking a name that was new to Aero.

"Torchwick?"

"Oh right, you wouldn't know him Aero. He's apparently this really big crime lord who's been going around stealing Dust. I actually ran into him once before, but he got away." Ruby explained as best as she could as her attention turned to Aero.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss' response only incited an angered look from Blake.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang herself tried to chime in to get a word in edge wise, but she was cut off suddenly.

The cry of someone calling out to stop a Faunus was heard from the docks, and rushing to said location, the team quickly discovered a golden monkey tailed male Faunus jumping from the ship, suddenly then hanging from a nearby lamppost by said tail.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the ship's crewman called out angrily as the Faunus boy began to peel back a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He called back, setting up to eat the banana he had taken out, only to be interrupted by one of the detectives from before tossing a rock at him, calling to him to get down.

The response the detective received was expected as the male Faunus tossed the peel of the banana onto his face before jumping off from the post, and dashing off. As he did, he quickly passed by the five astonished team members, suddenly giving a wink to Blake unexpectedly in the process, before dashing off still, the detectives giving chase.

"Well then... if that's competition from Vecchia, I think our chances of winning just went up Weiss." Aero broke the silence amidst them from the surprise guest, earning a few quiet chuckles from Ruby and Yang.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss suddenly declared before taking off after the Faunus boy, the others following suit, though Blake stood in a bit of surprise before following after.

"I doubt we'll catch up to him really at the rate we're going Weiss! But... I think I can get him at least." Speaking his mind, Aero continued running, while at the same time, reciting something quietly to himself, before suddenly getting a push from the air itself, shooting off ahead of the girls, and even more so ahead of the detectives.

"Bring him back now Aero!" He could hear Weiss call out from behind him as he turned the corner he saw the Faunus boy turn as well, still following even after he jumped up a building.

"So I got one still on my tail literally huh? Hah! Fun!" The Faunus boy let out a cheerful laugh as he jumped from one roof to the next before finally stopping for a moment.

Aero himself didn't laugh as he landed in front of the Faunus boy, wondering what he was about to get himself into.

"So, what's your story bud? Why are you apparently stowing away on ships and coming here to Vale?"

"What are, part of the police like those two guys from before? Who says I gotta answer to you."

"Touche. But I'm not trying to bring you in or anything, just wanting to know what your intentions are, if any. You could consider me a friend really."

"Really? A friend? And how am I supposed to believe you? How am I not sure you're just trying to get under my skin, make me believe your my friend, and then just try to take me in like your some Faunus hater huh?"

Aero was surprised. He was rather clever despite being a little, unorthodox in his methods of ship travel.

"Very clever, but I can assure you I am not a Faunus hater. I am not one to discriminate. Let me start off by introducing myself. Aero Tatsu." Aero gave a small chuckle, grinning before introducing himself.

"Hmm... okay, I'll believe you for now then. No doing some sneaky backstabbing crap though ya here?" The Faunus boy then leapt off his tail he had been balancing on before walking over to Aero and holding his hand out. "Sun Wukong's my name."

That name struck Aero as familiar. Considering where he came from and all.

'Journey to the West much?' He thought as he extended his own hand out and taking Sun's, shaking it firmly. "Well it's good to meet you then Sun. And don't worry, I am not one to backstab."

"Alright then. But even then, not gonna tell you my reasons for being here. Ya know, privacy and all that." A grin flashed on the monkey Faunus' face as he spoke, earning a faint chuckle from Aero as a response.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you too. My friend asked me to ensure I brought you back with me, but who says you didn't get away from me in the midst of our little run?" Aero shot his own grin back at Sun, which prompted the Faunus to laugh.

"Hah! Now you I like!" The Faunus continued to grin as he pulled his hand away. "Well, I got my own things to do, so I'mma head off. Chow Aero!"

At those words, Aero watched as Sun leapt from the roof, going along his own way, watching his supposedly new Faunus friend head off.

"Heh, guess I made a new friend. And a Faunus no less." A chuckle escaped from him as he turned back towards where he had left the girls. What awaited him however was going to change many things about how he saw his team...

* * *

"You ignorant little brat!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"Do you know for a fact that all Faunus support that terrorist group, solely based on his species makes you just as much a scoundrel as you believe him to be?"

The sounds of argument were the first things Aero heard as he arrived back to his teammates, seeing a sight he never would have imagined seeing. Blake and

Weiss locked in a heated argument over Sun, and apparently even the White Fang.

"What... is going on?"

"Hello new friend!" The sudden voice of an orange haired girl Aero had never seen before spoke up, said girl popping up practically right in front of him.

"Holy what!? W-Who are you?"

"Uh, this is Penny, Aero, a new friend of ours." Ruby quietly explained as a bead of sweat rolled down her face out of nervousness.

"A pleasure to meet you!" The orange haired girl spoke in something of a monotonous voice as she smiled at Aero.

"Uh... l-likewise?" Aero wasn't sure how to respond to this new individual, who for some reason, almost reminded him of Nora.

"Um, guys, I think we should get going..." Yang spoke up interrupting, her eyes focused on the two girls before them who were still bickering.

"Where are we going?" Penny suddenly spoke up, a curious look on her face.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

The argument didn't stop. Not even for a minute. Not even for an hour. Not even for the duration of time it took for them to all return to Beacon as night fell upon the academy, Aero, Ruby, and Yang looking on at the bickering girls with confused looks.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

The other three continued to look on with baffled expressions at the way the argument went left and right, Weiss claiming the Faunus, namely the White Fang, as evil, while Blake continued trying to defend them, proclaiming them to be nothing but misguided.

"Uh, girls, shouldn't we, try to stop them? I feel this is gonna end real badly for some reason."

"I, don't think we should Aero. I feel if we did, we'd only get our own heads chewed off.

"And, who knows, maybe... it'll not end as badly as we think...?" Yang's words, were understandable, and Ruby's words had some hope to them, but even then, it didn't help as the argument continued.

"I'm a victim!" Was the response Weiss shot back at Blake, a brief silence passing over them before she continued.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

The same silence from before passed over them all, Aero looking to Weiss with a near sympathetic expression. A difficult childhood... he could relate to such a thing.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby walked over to Weiss, laying a hand on her shoulder gently, only to have it drop as the heiress pulled away.

"No!" She began as she stood in front of Blake once more, staring at her angrily. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

* * *

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

* * *

... that one line brought a silence upon the room that was unlike any other. Expressions of surprise were shared amidst some of them, none more so then possibly Weiss. But Blake herself had the most startled of expressions at realizing that she had just let loose something she should not have. She looked to the others for a moment, her gaze falling to Aero lastly, before backing away slowly.

"I... I..." With only a few stammered words, Blake suddenly took off at blinding speeds, becoming nothing more then a blur.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby called out to her, but stopped at the entrance of the room, realizing she was long gone, neither of the other two girls saying or doing anything.

Aero however, walked slowly to the door, laying a hand on the inner side of the opening, his gaze averted from staring back.

"Sometimes, we have our reasons for hiding certain things. Sometimes, we also have our reasons for defending certain beliefs. But more then anything, we are always hurt by the words people speak like what you said. Your childhood may have been hard on you Weiss, because of the White Fang..." He stopped for a moment and looked back at her, a rather angered look in his normally calm silver eyes. "But you went too far, and had no right, to say what you said to Blake."

Weiss' expression turned to a shocked one at his words, but she didn't get a moment to speak as Aero dashed out the doorway, following after Blake. He may have only been his friend, but in this situation, he was not about to leave her on her own.

As he rushed out into the open area of the academy, he felt the gentle cool breeze of nighttime breath against him, his eyes darting left and right, searching for Blake. Soon enough, he found her, standing in front of the statue that stood at Beacon's front, of a Hunter and Huntress supposedly slaying a Beowolf.  
He couldn't see her face, but Aero knew her expression had to be one of pain and hurt. He tried to conjure the words to speak, but he stopped as he saw Blake raise her hands to the bow that lay top her head, pulling the ends, thus taking it off. Nothing rested atop her head then as the bow lay in her hand now...

Nothing... except, a pair, of cat ears.

One would have expected a look of shock to pass over him... but somewhere deep inside him, Aero always had a feeling this was the case.

"I was right. You look a lot better now that the bow is off." Were the words he spoke to her, Blake gasping and turning around to see him, a look of fear on her face.

"A-Aero! W-Why are you here!?" A part of her wanted to run, but Aero held a hand up.

"Wait, Blake. Don't, be alarmed. I only followed you, because I was worried."

"..." She stayed silent for the moment, unsure of what to say. She had never wanted any of her teammates to hear her secret, let alone see her as she was now. And she especially... didn't want Aero knowing of these things either.

"Blake... are you afraid I'm going to say something like what Weiss said? Are you afraid I'm going to call you out because you're a Faunus, or because you're, what I can only assume, a former member of the White Fang?"

She didn't respond for a moment, but then nodded slightly, casting her gaze away from him.

"Blake..." He quietly spoke her name before walking forward, eventually stopping in front of her.

"A-Aero?" Blake's eyes were filled with fear. What was he about to do to her?

What came next shocked her however, as Aero took her by the wrist gently and pulled her into a gently embrace. Her face lit up red at the close contact she was having with him, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the confusion she had on as well.

"W-Wha... Aero, why...?"

"Blake, don't think of me like Weiss. I have never, once in my entire life, judged anyone by the way they are. I've told you how my life was in the past, and how I was inhuman as well, so I know what it is like to be judged like you have. But even then, I know, that you are not anything like what the White Fang is. You're different. You may be a Faunus, but I still see you as the same close friend of mine I've known since I came here to Beacon. That, and I already promised to you, that no matter what it was, you could come to me, and talk to me about it. I am always here to listen Blake, no matter what."

His words made her recall the things he had spoken of. Remembering the night they had brought Topaz into their life, and remembering how he opened up to them about his past. It all made her realize she did have someone she could speak these things over with. And it was those things that made her begin to tear up as she buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Aero... thank you..." She spoke through sobs, clenching his shirt tightly as she cried, more then happy to know he was so willing to comfort her over something she considered so drastic a secret to have been hiding.

"Hmhm, your welcome Blake..." He spoke softly as he held Blake close to him, letting her cry her emotions out against him, the only other sound heard other then her sobs being the nightly breeze.

After a moment, Blake began to calm down, eventually pulling away, and looking up at him with a small smile.

"I uhm... really appreciate your help." A faint blush spread across her face as she looked to him.

"It was my pleasure to help." He replied back with a smile.

"Well now, hope I ain't interrupting anything."

A familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind them, and both Aero and Blake, whom he released, looked to see who else but Sun.

"Sun?"

"Yo Aero. And heyo to you miss looks bettert without the bow, as I thought." The Faunus boy spoke with a grin on his face as he raised a hand in greeting.

Aero and Blake looked to one another with perplexed expressions, but still, realized something was most likely to come from this...

* * *

The weekend seemed to pass quickly, and on one particular morning, Ruby awoke, yawning loudly as she sat up in her bed, looking around for a moment before her eyes fell upon Blake's still empty bed, and at the same time, Aero's empty futon.

"... ooh..." She groaned sadly at the sight of these empty spaces where her friend, and person of affection, normally lay.

Later, on the same day, she, Yang, and Weiss, walked along the streets of Vale, hoping to at least find either of them.

"They've been gone all weekend. What on earth could have happened."

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she's can handle herself! And we all know Aero is also capable of handling himself too. I'm sure both of them are doing just fine together!" Weiss spoke in a rather annoyed tone as she walked along.

"Weiss, come on, they're both our teammates. Have a little heart." Yang spoke in response, trying to ease the tension.

"Aero, I can say he is despite his rude words to me the other night, but Blake? You really believe so? We all heard what she said."

"Weiss, come on..." Ruby's tone dropped to a sad one at Weiss' words.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, we need to find those two before, who knows what happens to them."

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! And now, one of our teammates is out there with her, possibly helping them do who knows what!" Weiss remarks were far from offensive and off from what the truth could have really been.

"I just hope they are both okay..." Ruby continued speaking in the same sad tone as before, but of course, something else inside her worried.

The fact Aero had been gone along with Blake, it set this odd feeling in her. What if... he had chosen her, for whatever reason? Could that have been possible?

'No! Why am I thinking like that, I need to worry about finding them first, they're my friends.' She shook those bad thoughts from her head as she continued onward with Yang and Weiss.

* * *

At that same moment, in a cafe within Vale, three individuals sat quietly for the moment, each with cups of tea in front of them.

Picking up her cup, Blake took a light sip, sighing as she finished, her gaze looking up to see both Aero, who held his teacup as it sat in its saucer, and Sun, who held his up by his tail, before putting it to his mouth to take a sip.

She looked to Aero for a moment, who nodded, a look in his eyes that said, go ahead. Blake nodded slightly back.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She spoke softly to both boys, Sun, however not expecting the sudden sentence and looking up with a comically confused face.

He swallowed his tea though, and then looked to Aero, who did the same to him. Both gave looks to one another that only they could understand, before turning to Blake and nodding, thus, setting another set of gears within fate, into motion...

* * *

... and thus words be spoken, tale of the Black Beast, be told. In the end, the result of this... what will it all lead to...?

* * *

And so we come to this. I am sure a lot of you were expecting this to happen. Aero comforting Blake and all right? You weren't? Well, you should have! Nah I'm just kidding. But yeah, this was a pretty interesting chapter to write to be honest. As you all might notice, I used A LOT of lines originally from the episode itself, mostly because I did not want to incur the wrath of my readers and lose my friends and followers here and on dA for mucking up conversations, ESPECIALLY Blake and Weiss' argument near the end with Blake's revelation. But now, with this, we are nearing Season 1 Part 1's end, and, while this may come as a shocker to you all, we are also approaching the end of the fic. But is it the real end? Or something else? Who knows.

On another note, I would also like to say to everyone who has faved and followed this story so far, a very heartfelt thank you. When I started writing this story, I was very unsure it would go far. I was afraid of continuing it even. But I told myself even if I didn't get a lot of like for it, I would keep going anyway. And after only about 20 or so chapters, I've reached so many faves and followers, and the words of encouragement and enjoyment I have received from you all has just been overwhelming. I am really thankful to you all. I know it must not seem like a big deal to be talking of this, but just the fact you've all taken an interest in a piece of work I never thought to go far, it really makes me happy. I hope to continue doing greater work in the future. :) For now, this is Chris Kasaiaki, signing off. See you all next time.

Edit: Now running a new poll on my profile to determine Aero's romantic life in the story to come! Feedback from everyone, I would really appreciate. Thank you!


	22. Scarred Pasts

Chapter 19

* * *

"Hm, no where in sight." Nova spoke softly as he glanced around Vale, his mind set out on finding his friend whom he had heard had gone missing along with Blake.

Both he and the remaining three members of Team RWBY were on the lookout for their missing friends and teammates, but so far, nothing was helping. No matter where they looked, high or low, they just couldn't seem to find them.

"God, this is hopeless. Why on earth would Aero simply disappear like this with Blake?" The silver haired young man spoke again, a hand against his face as if in complete confusion.

Then again, from what he had heard, there was some pretty obvious reasons as to why. He had heard from the other three girls Blake had apparently let slip that she was part of the White Fang, or at least formerly part. Of course, this meant only one thing as well, that she was a Faunus, meaning she had kept quite a bit secret from all of them for the longest time. Even then, it confused Nova to no end about why Aero had decided to leave alongside her. Unless...

"No, he wouldn't do that to Ruby, would he?" The idea he went with Blake was because of love, seemed farfetched, but then again, Aero had still yet to accept Ruby's feelings, but even then, he wasn't the type of person to go off with another woman without at least rejecting the other in a kind as possible manner before hand.

Even if that wasn't the case, Nova couldn't shake off the worry he had. Not simply by where Aero had gone, but by... something else.

"All of this seems too... agh, I just don't know." He said quietly still, shaking off his thoughts and resuming his search for Aero and the other missing Team RWBY member.

* * *

Back at a certain cafe, the two mentioned, as well as one other, sat around a table, conversing. Or at least, doing something that could at least be called conversing.

"Man, I didn't think you'd ever speak! Always just with silence, and weird looks." Sun said, which immediately earned him a firm glance from Blake. "Exactly like that!"

"Take it easy Sun." Aero quickly chimed in so as to relieve any possible tension.

Blake sighed before speaking. "Getting away from that now. Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid and holier than thou creeps use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

The response made Aero cringe for a moment, but he had to admit there was some truth to it in a way.

"You say that, and yet, I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake responded, looking to the cup she had before her.

This promptly made Sun nearly choke on his own drink. "Wait hold on. You were a member of the White Fang?"

"Hm, so I guess there were a few secrets you were willing to talk of huh Blake?" Aero spoke up, though not smiling in the slightest by this, knowing the subject had to be difficult even for Blake to speak of.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Upon ending that sentence, Blake promptly went on to explain her past.

A life she lived, that could very well be one that always made her involved with the White Fang. One where she attended every possibly rally and boycott in the hopes of making a difference alongside other Faunus, to change the ways they were treated. Yet even the hopes of all this, things changed, and soon, with a new leader in place, all of it began to turn to violence. Gone were the ways of peaceful protests, replaced simply by organized attacks and violence against anything that discriminated against the Faunus. And how all of it, worked. Violence, that worked to create change. All of this, which was the result of her leaving, coming to Beacon to become a Huntress, and so on.

Both Aero and Sun gave one another worried looks as she finished speaking.

"So, have you told your friends yet?" Sun was the first to speak up, a question that earned him a somewhat sad look from Blake.

"No. Well, that, is except for Aero here." Blake responded by motioning to the young man at her side, who looked worried still.

"So from here, what should we do Blake? Go back to the others?" The question seemed redundant, but Aero couldn't help but ask.

"No, not yet. I'm still a little unsure of, how Weiss will react. I'm more concerned about what we saw the other day while we were in Vale, Aero." She looked to him with a look of concern in her eyes, giving Aero an idea of what she meant.

"You mean the Dust shop that got attacked? Hm, you're right. I say we get going for now instead of just sitting around." At his words, the two Faunus nodded, getting up from their seats along with him, and paying for the drinks before heading out.

* * *

At that same time, elsewhere, the remaining three girls of Team RWBY continued their search for the missing Aero and Blake, to no avail however.

"This feels almost hopeless, we've looked everywhere and still can't seem to find even one of them!" Ruby said, feeling rather frustrated by the way things were playing out.

"Come on Sis, don't get so out of it, I'm sure we'll find them eventually." Yang patted Ruby's back, trying to calm her down.

"I still say we could get a lot more help from the police." "Weiss, you still aren't helping!"

The brief argument to be quickly got cut short as then, Nova made his appearance.

"Glad to see I found some familiar faces at least. I take it you three are looking for Aero and Blake as well?" He asked, a worried look on his face as the three girls noted his arrival, but looking back with solemn expressions.

"Yeah, but, we haven't had any luck ourselves. And the longer they're gone, the better the chances they could get into some kind of trouble." Ruby responded, looking down with a saddened look.

"Damn it all. I thought maybe you all would have had some luck finding them, more so then I have."

"Luck finding who new friend?" The sound of Penny's voice came from behind Nova, causing him to jump.

"Whoa! Uh, hello?"

"Hello to you too!"

"Penny, where did you come from?" Ruby looked to the odd girl with a surprised look, asking the question that was pretty much on everyone's mind.

"Hello guys! What might you all be up to?" The orange haired girl asked with a smile.

"We, were looking for some friends of ours. One being a boy named Aero, and the other being Blake." Nova said in response to the question.

"Oh. You mean the Faunus girl?"

The four of them looked to Penny with surprised looks. "How, did you know that?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Well, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears? Blake wears a... bow..." Yang responded to Penny's mention of cat ears, but then realized what she meant.

A long silence passed over as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"Well, she does like tuna a lot." Ruby said quietly.

"So, where is she and your boyfriend Ruby?"

"Wha!? H-He's not my boyfriend! W-Well, I mean... n-not yet, I-I guess." Ruby was flustered by Penny's mention of Aero as her boyfriend, but quickly shook that off. "And, I don't know, they've both been gone since Friday."

Penny gasped before suddenly speaking again. "That is terrible! Well do not worry Ruby my friend! I will not rest till we find your teammate and your boyfriend!"

"I-I told you he is not my boyfriend! And as much as we appreciate the help Penny, we'll be alright, right guys?" Ruby looked to her side to search for Weiss and Yang... who were both gone. Then to her front to find Nova... also gone.

And at the same moment, the wind blew again, and another tumbleweed rolled by.

"It sure is windy today."

* * *

Elsewhere, Aero, Blake, and Sun continued along their way having left the cafe from earlier.

"So, what are our plans now?" Sun asked as the three continued along.

"Well Blake says it doesn't seem right that the White Fang would be behind those robberies." Aero said as he chimed in for a moment.

"Exactly, they wouldn't need so much Dust, they never have before." Blake added in, finishing.

"But I mean, what if they did," Sun began to speak. "Like, what if the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to whatever place they would go it if they were going to do it, and then, not find them there, right?"

His explanation was odd, but made sense in some ways.

"But then, where would they go for such a thing?" Aero looked to Sun with a confused look as he asked.

"Well, when I was on that ship, I overheard some guys talking about offloading a shipment of Dust, and I mean a huge one, coming in from Atlas."

"How huge are we talking?" Blake asked, her attention caught.

"Big Schnee Company freighter, that's how huge."

"And you're sure about that?"

"I'm pretty damn sure yeah."

"I doubt he'd be lying about something like that Blake. I say we take him up on the info and take action." Aero looked to both Faunus with serious looks, more so Blake.

"Hey Aero, not to be a jerk asking this, but I am curious to know, how come you're coming along with us? I mean, you aren't even a Faunus." Sun glanced in Aero's direction with a curious look, not getting any glare, but a rather forlorn look within the other male's eyes.

"I... have my reasons. I may not be a Faunus, but I know the pain of suffering like one, being judged based on physical appearances, and misguided rumors. I know the feeling of discrimination, and what it's like to be hated on false pretensions." He explained, grasping his right forearm tightly even.

"I'd probably be the first to say, how could you even know, but, something about you says you have a good reason." Sun noticed the way Aero looked, and realized, he was being completely honest.

"Aero, is, your arm hurting? You're gripping it rather tightly." Blake asked as she noted Aero's action against himself.

"No, it's just... my arm here, bears the mark of my attempt to make myself seem normal in the eyes of humans, and how I failed rather miserably."

"A... mark?"

"You mean like a scar?"

The questions both Faunus asked made Aero realize it would be better to show, then to just explain. Without waiting, he removed the wristband set on his wrist, and then, a black bandage or binding of some sort appeared on it, wrapping around his entire forearm, and somewhat around his upper arm.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Sun asked, obviously curious.

"The mark I bear to this day, that I know will never leave me." As he finished, Aero carefully undid the wrapping, and as it loosened, pulled all of it off, revealing possibly the most hideous of scars.

"Holy crap..."

"Oh, my god..."

Both Faunus shared equally shocked looks. A marking, like the very veins in his arm were infected, colored black, as dark as night, that covered a small portion of the upper arm, and the bottom of his hand, but covered essentially all of his forearm.

"I'm not expecting you to pity me, I just wanted to make you see, I've suffered a pain similar to what the Faunus have. I don't want to use this scar to force my way into helping, but I feel it's best to show so I can help you realize, I do want to help."

"Well whatever the case is, I trust you completely now." Sun looked to Aero with a rather clever smile.

"You've helped me for the longest time now Aero, what with Topaz, and more, so you undoubtedly have my trust." Blake smiled as she looked to him.

Wrapping the binding back around his forearm, the scar seemed to disappear as Aero put the wristband back on then.

"Let's not worry about that though. Let's worry about what's going on with that freighter." He said, both Faunus nodding as the three of them rushed forward to the harbor.

* * *

The day passed, and night quickly came upon Vale. On one end, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nova, and now even Penny, continued searching for the missing friends of theirs. Yet at that same time, said friends kept watch over the number of freighters set up in the harbor from atop another, their aims set on seeing if the White Fang was indeed behind the robberies that had recently plagued the town.

"So far, nothing. And we've been up here for a while now." Aero broke the silence that had set in between him and Blake as they laid atop a freighter set high above others.

"It just means we're gonna have to wait till something happens. No choice in the matter." Blake continued looking down from their perch as she spoke.

"Guess you're right." Aero chuckled slightly at the response, almost expecting it, before turning his attention back to the area below.

Time continued to pass slowly, and nothing occurred still. As it did though, Blake's attention turned and fell on Aero's right forearm, her thoughts recalling the grotesque scar it possessed.

"Hey, Aero... does that scar of yours... does it ever, hurt still, despite how long you may have had it?" Her curiosity peaked as she decided to ask the simple question.

"No, it doesn't. I consider it only a mark on my flesh now, a scar against my honor and my past, how I tried to help humanity once before, but failed regardless of everything I tried. Don't be so concerned about it Blake, it's not that big a deal. Besides, that's far in the past now. People don't see me like that anymore." He looked to Blake with a smile as he finished speaking, not looking bothered at all by the question, or recalling past events.

"I wouldn't think so. It's just, my curiosity got the better of me. I remember when you told us back then about your, non-human side and all. I just never would have imagined it would have been that bad for you supposedly back then. I'm sorry for asking." She glanced over at him and showing a sad smile as well, somewhat embarrassed from having asked the question.

"Heh, no worries Blake. My past is just that. The past now. It doesn't matter to me if I talk of it at all." A chuckle came from Aero as he responded, and the smile on Blake's face became just a simple one.

She was glad to know she hadn't offended him.

"Hey you two, I miss anything?" The sound of Sun's voice took their attention then as they looked to see the monkey Faunus appear, carrying an armful of fruit no less.

"Nothing short of the same as before Sun, so no, nothing really." Aero said in response to his friends question.

"Cool then. I stole you guys some food by the way." Sun held out one of the green colored fruits to the two as he knelt down.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked, glancing over at Sun after his mentioning of the food being stolen.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun's response immediately earned him a angered glare from Blake.

"Organization, Sun, not a cult. There's a huge difference." Aero chimed in explaining, rolling his eyes at his friends apparent ignorance.

At those words then, all three found themselves looking up at the sound of a large airship coming in that landed in the center of all the freighters. Once the hatch doors opened, an armed individual in some sort of uniform stepped out, the back of his outfit branded with a familiar logo.

"Oh no..." Blake's obvious worry showed as she knew what this could only mean.

"Is that them?" Sun asked as he glanced down over at the other individuals who stepped down.

"The backs of their uniforms have the White Fang emblem on them. I'd say it's them alright." Aero stood up as he spoke, realizing the situation had just turned worse then either of them could have thought.

"Guess you didn't really think they were behind it then, huh Blake?" Sun looked to her with a rather concerned look.

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right."

At her words though, a voice from within the ship spoke up, apparently ordering the goons in uniform, and from within, the three from atop the freighter could see a familiar face step out.

"Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so, why don't you animals start to pick up the pace?"

"Wait... isn't that, that Roman Torchwick guy? Why would the White Fang be working with him, a human no less?" Aero looked as surprised as even Blake did at seeing Torchwick with the White Fang goons. But the surprises didn't end there.

"Now now Torchwick, no need to be so hasty in pushing them to work. I am sure they'll get the job done one way or another." A familiar voice to both Aero and Blake suddenly spoke up, and their surprise turned to shock as a familiar blue hooded individual stepped off from the airship as well.

"What the!? Sapphire is with them!?" Aero was almost unsure of how to process this entire scene playing out before him.

Not only was Roman Torchwick somehow working with the White Fang, but even Sapphire was as well? Something about all of this did not add up in the slightest.

"Well pardon me dear Sapphire, I was just trying to ensure this lot made sure to do as they were told." Torchwick responded to Sapphire, before turning his attention back to the White Fang goons.

"Just don't harm them now. Or you and I will have our reputations with the White Fang ruined." Sapphire let a mischievous chuckle come out as she turned and walked off to observe a few freighters on the other end.

"This is completely wrong! The White Fang would never work with a human, and especially not with one like Torchwick, and especially Sapphire!" Blake didn't waste any time and quickly jumped up, drawing the katana of Gambol Shroud out and leaping down.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sun was barely able to get a word in as he saw Blake act.

"Sun, watch over Blake. I have my own business to attend to."

"Wait what!?"

At those words then, Aero quickly made a seemingly inhuman leap from the freighter, jumping across the airship, and landing clear on the other side in front of Sapphire, away from the others.

"Gah, what is with these two!?" Sun growled in annoyance as he watched everything from above still.

"..." Aero didn't mutter any words against Sapphire, only drawing MonoLuna in its blade form and pointing it at her.

"We meet for the first time in a while... and your initial response is to point your blade at me...?"

"Why shouldn't I? You attacked Ruby the way you did. You could have killed her. As far as I am concerned, you're beyond being my enemy. I don't know what kind of past we may have had back then, but it doesn't compare to what we are now as we face each other. Enemies."

Sapphire bit her lower lip in anger, and pain even, her eyes completely focused on Aero with a glare despite her hood being up.

"I see. Then before you decide to try and kill me, explain to me this one thing... what do you see in Ruby Rose, Aero? What in gods name, is she to you!?"

There was a long pause for a moment, a great silence unlike anything before between them. Then Aero spoke.

"She's been a great friend to me, and a wonderful team leader. I realize now though, she is much more to me then that. I felt scared after she confessed to me, because I didn't want to relive my past, and then you came in, nearly making it become relived again. Now more then, ever, I realize it now."

'Don't say it...' Sapphire's thoughts spoke her inner desires as Aero continued speaking.

"She means more to me then you could ever possibly think."

'Don't say it, please!'

"And despite everything I have been put through, I know now..."

'Don't say it!'

"I... love her."

Hearing those words seemed to set an explosion of emotion go off in Sapphire's mind, and at that same time, an explosion came from where Aero had seen Blake go to stop Torchwick.

"Wha!?" The explosion confused him, but Sapphire however was unfazed as she pulled Waning Violet out within its sword form.

"Aero... I, will make you see otherwise!" She seemed to scream loudly as she pushed herself at him, her blade ready to cut in to him.

Seeing Sapphire go on the attack, Aero gripped MonoLuna in both hands, ready to face her.

"We'll see about that." He said with a stern look before charging forward himself, blade at the ready.

All seemed quiet for a moment within the area. Then, the sounds could be heard. A clash of blades. A battle of emotions and love. And a confrontation, between two individuals, who shared a past, that one, had forgotten of...

* * *

... your love, your pain, your emotions, your past... when you fight against the one you see as your enemy, whom you knew before, what will the result of your bout end in...?

* * *

Well everyone, this is it. The approach to the big mid-season finale. As much as I wanted to end it on one of my original plot points, episode 16 was too good to do so. Now it all comes down to this. It's been a long and fun journey, but all good things do in fact have to come to an end at some point.

But now... will we get answers to certain question revolving around Sapphire? Will we know why she is doing all the things she is doing? But most importantly... will Aero actually accept Ruby into his life as his lover? Next time my friends, it all ends. Till then, this is Kasai, signing off.


	23. Lunar Roses and Shadows

Chapter 20 - Mid-Season Finale

* * *

Sound, of nothing. The sound, of ocean waves flowing. The sound, of a night, ever so calm as it might seem, within the town of Vale... and then... the sound, of blades clashing.

Everywhere she swung, Aero easily predicted by her erratic movement, and with a quick swift of MonoLuna's blade, he parried every single strike Sapphire made against him with Waning Violet within it's sword based form. To say that sparks were not flying would be an understatement. Sparks were everywhere as the metal clashed between both weapons.

"AAAGGH!" Sapphire let out a determined yell as she raised her weapon in both hands and brought it down on Aero.

But he didn't even flinch, and holding MonoLuna in one hand, blocked the attack, both blades seemingly scraping against each other as sparks flew out from between them.

"Your attacks are erratic, and predictable even Sapphire. I can tell you are letting your emotions get the better of you." A smirk crossed Aero's face as he pushed back against her weapon with his own, the young woman in blue scowling at his remark, anger welling up deep within her.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She yelled loudly as she pulled her weapon back and attempted to slice him from the side.

That didn't do any good either. Without even stumbling from Sapphire pulling back, Aero easily held MonoLuna at it's side and blocked the attack. It had been far too long since he had been this in tune with a battle. But the feel of it... the fact he had gotten over his past now, and his emotions finally laid bare about those he cared for most. It all fueled his desire to protect them, and finally put Sapphire in her place.

"I still don't understand why you have been doing all this Sapphire," He began to speak as the two kept a distance from each other, weapons at the ready. "All this time, you've constantly come to me, and spoken to me as if I've known you... but I don't even know who you are. I feel like I did after that one, odd memory recollection, but then, the person I saw in that memory, and the person I am seeing now... how could you be the same person?"

Sapphire bit her lower lip at his words, and felt the need to just tear up. There was so much she wanted to say to him, to make him remember. But at the same time, something in her made her keep it all in.

"If you don't even remember any of it, why are you talking of it then? If you don't even remember me, then stop saying I am like the girl you saw in your memory! You're only making the pain worse for me!" At those words, Sapphire charged forward as tears welled up in her eyes, Waning Violet reared and set to cut into Aero like before.

He knew the words she spoke must have some meaning, but even now, they were too vague. Did he know her before he even came to Remnant, was she someone he had grown close to, was she just a good friend back then? He didn't know. But regardless of what the truth was, he knew that now, that didn't matter. She was his enemy, and if he didn't react against her, he was surely going to die.

The expectation of their weapons clashing again though came to an abrupt end, as a loud crashing noise rang out, causing both Aero and Sapphire to stop in their tracks and look. Looking to his side, Aero could see the cause was a large freighter that had collapsed from high above, but his eyes then locked on Torchwick, who aimed his own weapon at a defenseless Sun.

"Sun!" Completely ignoring Sapphire, Aero took off towards his friend to hopefully help, but things end quickly again as a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey!" Once again stopping in his tracks, Aero, and even Torchwick, looked up to see Ruby from atop a storage house roof, Crescent Rose drawn out in its Scythe form.

"Ruby!" Aero called out to her from where he stood, close by to where Torchwick and Sun were as well.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick spoke within a mocking tone, before turning a blind eye to Aero. "And it seems you have a little boy toy now. How cute."

"You bastard." Aero couldn't help but let out something of an angered growl from the way Torchwick spoke of him and Ruby.

But the crime lords attention strayed away from Aero and back to Ruby, who herself, had her back turned as she spoke to Penny who was also with her. A snarl from him later, and Torchwick fired off an explosive shot against the red cloaked girl.

"RUBY!" Letting out a loud yell, a surge of energy made Aero seemingly disappear from sight, and then reappear, jumping in front of Ruby, and holding MonoLuna out to defend against the explosive round from Torchwick.

"Whoa!" Ruby felt herself nearly fall back as she witnessed the explosion occur in front of her and get blocked by Aero.

"Tch, fast little punk isn't he?" The crime lord spoke with a click of his tongue in annoyance.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Aero looked back at Ruby with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Aero." A smile and very faint blush appeared on Ruby's face as well as she responded.

Though it was a brief moment they seemed to be spending, it was, almost sickening, but more over, enraging, to another.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" A scream unlike any of the people around had heard, and eyes fell upon Sapphire, who's deep blue colored Aura flared around her in absolute anger and rage.

"You, little, BITCH!" Speaking in a way that almost seemed abnormal for her, Sapphire changed Waning Violet to its Scythe form, and slammed it into the ground, seemingly aiming it at Aero and Ruby as the four smaller blades on the back of the larger one glowed an ominous and powerful color. "I, WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!"

At that scream, it happened, and pulling the weapon from its spot, Sapphire at blinding speeds began slashing at the area in front of her, sending wave after wave of energy blade attacks.

"CRAP!" Seeing the attacks coming, Aero quickly went on the defensive, MonoLuna's entirety as a whole taking the impact of each attack.

"Aero!" Ruby's eyes filled with shock at the way Aero continued to defend against the onslaught of attacks, fearing the worst possible outcome if he couldn't completely defend against the attacks.

And she was right to be fearful. Within moments, it happened. MonoLuna's blade suddenly cracked. And each attack after that, cracked it further and further, and soon, even the gun mod began to break apart.

"Wha!? Oh no, its breaking!" Aero could see his weapon was beginning to break, but even then, he couldn't believe it. How were these simple energy attacks shattering a weapon like MonoLuna!?

"RRAAGHH!" A final slash, and a seemingly larger wave was thrown at Aero, and it was the only one that need finish it.

Upon impact, Aero felt his weapon crack completely, and aside from being thrown back against Ruby, he saw MonoLuna break into pieces of the blade, gun, guard, and more. He could even see as Crescent Rose was thrown to the ground from him colliding into Ruby as well.

"AH!" Both boy and girl let out surprised remarks as they felt themselves get tossed back.

Seeing Ruby, and even Aero, get thrown back though, Penny turned to both, then to Roman who was laughing evilly, before giving off an unexpected glare and moving forward, as if ready to attack.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby called out to her, trying to stop her but to no avail as she and Aero picked themselves up from the explosive impact from before.

The young girl turned her head back to Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" At those words, she turned her attention forward, and before Aero and Ruby, coming from the backpack like piece on Penny's back, was one sword... that quickly separated into many before she took off from the roof, working to deal with the White Fang Soldiers present.

"Holy freakin crap, BlazBlue much?" Aero looked on with surprise, pulling a reference out of nowhere.

But he quickly shook off the face of amazement, as he quickly saw Sapphire getting attacked by Penny, the former barely even moving as she avoided the rather well put together attacks the latter was performing.

"Damn it, I need to get down there and help!" He was about to run down, but stopped quickly. How could he fight though? He had no weapon at all, MonoLuna was shattered!

Hope seemed to fade from him, realizing this could end badly. Then his attention turned... and fell on Crescent Rose, still laying there in its Scythe form. Should he? Could he? Would he?

"... Ruby." He turned to the red cloaked girl who looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

"I need you, to let me use Crescent Rose." The words he spoke surprised her, but that was too be expected.

"Wha, but, why? You've never even used it, let alone even touched it before!" Part of Ruby also was worried about him damaging it since she did consider Crescent Rose a very important weapon to her, but her main concern was no longer on that, but the idea of Aero using it to fight against Sapphire. She had never seen him wield a scythe, let alone one like Crescent Rose.

"It's the only way I can help Penny and stop Sapphire! You have to trust me Ruby! If you love me as much as you said you did, you'll believe in me on this!" A look of determination and seriousness was on his face as he turned to her, and Ruby could see it in his eyes.

They were the same eyes that had given her inspiration to be a better leader, the same eyes that always radiated kindness, and at the same time... the eyes of the person she had fallen for so unexpectedly. She knew she could trust him. It was now or never.

"Alright... I trust you!" A smile of confidence and hope spread on her face as she looked to him with determined eyes.

He responded back with a similar expression before walking over to Crescent Rose. His eyes fell upon the weapon's entirety. He had always seen how Ruby wielded it, and now, it was his turn.

"Hah... no, turning back. Whatsoever. Moving forward from the past, never looking back." He said as he slowly extended his hand out, his fingers brushing against the large handle of the scythe. At that moment, he felt something, supposedly form within him. Like he could feel Ruby's own hand gripping the weapon as well, as if she was right there with him, touching it as he did. In the same moment, the emblem on his right hand, Luna's Crescent, began to shimmer with a warm red light. Seeing this, Aero felt a familiar surge of power pass through him.

"Wait... this feeling... there's no way." He spoke softly, and as he did, his right hand took a firm grasp of Crescent Rose, the weight of the weapon feeling incredibly light for him.

"Wai... Aero?" Ruby could see the shimmering red light coming from Aero's right hand, and it amazed her. She wasn't sure how to describe it, it was so, warm, and gentle even.

"Ruby... I'll show you just exactly what I can do now."

* * *

(BGM: Red Like Roses - Part II (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Sandy Casey) from the RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack)

* * *

With a smirk on his face, Aero stepped forward to the edge of the roof, and at that same moment, a surge of power passed through him that was familiar to him and him alone. The vest he wore suddenly changed color, changing to a shade of red, exactly like Ruby's cloak, and at the same time, the emblem on it's back, changed from his own, to Ruby's. It didn't stop there, and as if influencing power, Crescent Rose's color changed as well, the red all over it, changing to a black color. It was as if, Aero, and Ruby, were influencing all this, power, into he himself. This was the power he made, through creating bonds. The power that his friendships, and love interests, could create. His own power.

"Soul Oath. Black Rose."

He spoke the words firmly and strongly, and attention soon landed on him. Sapphire's was possibly the strongest though as her face lit up with shock, but then, quickly changing to anger.

"Ruby this, Ruby that, and now even that power of yours has been influenced by her! Why does everything have to revolve around her, SHE IS NOTHING SPECIAL!" Sapphire let out a terrifying scream, her Aura bursting around her, sending some of the White Fang Soldiers, and Penny almost, flying.

"Hmph. What makes you think you are any better, huh Sapphire?" His response earned him a powerful glare before Sapphire shot off another energy blade attack.

With a smirk, Aero jumped over it, and shot off in midair towards where she stood. Changing her weapon back into its sword form, Sapphire quickly made a slash against him... but was met with a tremendous amount of force nearly pushing her back.

"Wha!?" Her shocked expression said it all as Aero had slashed with Crescent Rose, parrying her attack, quite easily.

"If you think your special at all compared to Ruby, your sadly mistaken!" Using Sapphire's shock to his advantage, Aero quickly swung Crescent Rose against her as she blocked the attack, sending her flying and nearly into one of the freighters.

"Well this can't get any worse." Torchwick scoffed at what he witnessed, and quickly motioned for more White Fang Soldiers to attack.

"Heh." Chuckling to himself, Aero began attacking, cutting against each soldier that attacked with precise, and expert strikes of the large scythe, almost as if he had been wielding the weapon his entire life.

"Whoooaaa..." Ruby watched in awe at the way Aero fought. It was, awesome, incredible, and unlike anything she had expected from him.

As Aero continued his decimation of the enemies, one seemed to catch him off guard nearly, and attempt an attack from behind. But that was quickly put to an end by Sun, who jumped in, swing his staff against the attacker, sending him flying.

"Heh, you wait till now to pull out that kind of awesome crap? You must have some nifty tricks up your sleeve." The gold haired Faunus spoke with a chuckle as he kept his staff at the ready, his back to Aero's as enemies began to surround them.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm no magician, but I have my ways of keeping these kinds of things hidden."

"That so? Well then, think you can take out these guys then with what you got?"

"I'd say I do. How about you Sun?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Just checking."

With smirks on their faces, both young men began taking down each of the White Fang Soldiers that came at them, using the tag team between each other to their advantage. Smacking one soldier down with his staff, Sun quickly did a back flip, Aero moving underneath his friend as he did so, before both took out another pair of enemies that came running at them. In a short amount of time, both found themselves finished, the enemies around them knocked out a sign of their own victory. But victory was far from gained.

"Sun, make sure Blake is okay, Ruby as well. I have to deal with Sapphire." Getting a nod from his friend in response, Aero quickly took off where Sapphire was, only to find the blade of Crescent Rose clashing with Waning Violet's, a look of pure anger and rage plastered on Sapphire's face.

"You, and that damn girl. Every moment you are close to her, it kills me further and further on the inside! I just wish she never existed! I wish, you had never come here to Remnant! But I wish that, more than anything, that the damn Rebirth never tore me away from you!" Looking at her, Aero could almost see tears running down her face amidst all the anger. Even then, the way she spoke... there indeed had to have been some connection between them.

"Whatever happened, happened. But if you choose to be against me, and the people I care for Sapphire... you are going to be enemy no matter what!" At those words, both fell once again into a clash between weapons, only this time, Aero was gaining the upper hand.

'Why, why, why did it have to be like this... why did I have to fight him... why, do these things happen to me... why!?' Sapphire's thoughts conveyed pain, and it was that which took her off guard.

Seeing an opening, Aero quickly swung at Sapphire, causing her to guard, but nearly being too late to defend, as she found herself nearly smacked against a freighter again. Grunting as she stood up, she could then see a look of seriousness in his face as then... his Aura flared up as well.

"Wha!?" Shock and surprise were all that plagued her face, as she saw his Aura seem to wrap around the blade of Crescent Rose.

"I never thought I would use it again, but..." Pausing, he reached for his scarred arm, still kept under wraps by the wrist band and wrapping, tossing them off quickly, the scar of his arm seemingly, radiating a kind of energy. "But now, I will show you Sapphire, why you do not, mess with the people I love!"

Readying the scythe for an attack, blackish, silver like energy wrapped around the blade, and with a fierce look in his eyes, the energy seemed to solidify, as Aero began to swing the blade downward. All at that same time, it looked almost, as though, it wasn't just him swing Crescent Rose... it looked as if, he and Ruby were doing it together.

"This, that which cuts the moon. Luna Divider! Black Moon Wave!" At his words, the scythe came fully down, and a blade of black colored energy shot forward in a crescent like shape.

This attack. She had seen it before. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would be used against her. With no other choice, Sapphire lifted Waning Violet in its sword form up, and immediately felt the impact of the attack hitting against her. It's force was stronger then what she had launched against him and Ruby earlier.

"GAAH!" The impact was almost too great, and before she could even realize it, she saw as Waning Violet cracked a bit, before getting smashed into the freighter behind her, said freighter being nearly knocked over the impact was so great. Hitting the ground, she collapsed, coughing a bit of blood as she looked up to see Aero standing above her.

"... even I believe it didn't have to come to this." As he spoke, his vest returned to its normal state, its emblem returning to its own, and the black color of Crescent Rose, retuning back to red. As it did, he spun the weapon round, setting it back into its inactive state, holding it in his hand.

"... even after all this... I still love you, Aero... how I hope things will change one day between us..." Speaking quietly, Sapphire then disappeared in a flurry of violet petals, leaving Aero to stare at the area where she had been before turning back to see the carnage of all the fighting.

In the midst of it all, Penny had pulled off feats completely unexpected, decimating airships with a giant laser like attack, and proving to be much stronger then any one expected.

"Hah..." Letting out a sigh, Aero looked around at the damaged area, not sure how, but knowing well he had managed to get through conflict for another day, and feeling rather, happy about that.

"Aero!" Hearing his name get called from behind him, Aero turned to see Ruby run up to him, giving him a big hug as she did.

"Wha, Ruby?"

"I'm really glad you're okay. I got worried about you. You were so cool back there the way you wielded Crescent Rose." She said as she looked up to him with a big smile.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the remark, glad to see she was okay, and smiling happily.

"Told you that you could trust me." He smiled as he responded back, a giggle coming from Ruby upon her seeing it.

* * *

Some time later, police arrived, beginning to investigate the scene of where all the conflict occurred, and at the same time, Weiss and Yang who had still been on the search for Blake, arrived as well. The expression on the heiress' face had both Aero and Ruby worried as she confronted Blake, but things turned unexpectedly better, as Weiss decided she didn't care for what was in Blake's past with the White Fang, only asking that if she ever needed someone to go over all of this with, she would come to her team. One cheer of Team RWBY thus being back together from Ruby later, and all seemed resolved. That is, almost everything.

"Hmm..." Observing the shattered pieces of MonoLuna, Aero let out a sigh. He had never expected his weapon to break soon when he had only been here for so long.

"What are you gonna do now that your weapons broken Aero?" The sound of Ruby's voice spoke up from behind him as he turned to see her walk up next to him.

"Well... it'll be hard, but I think I can make something new out of this. Won't be easy though, but I think I can use the pieces here to do so. From the ashes of defeat, to rise up again as something new." He said with a chuckle as he held up a sliver of the blade that had been broken.

"Heheh, at least everything seemed to work out for us, huh?" Ruby giggled at the way Aero spoke, happy to see him in such high spirits.

"Yeah." He looked to her with a grin.

It was then though Aero realized something. He had one piece of business he needed to attend to.

"Say Ruby, I need to go take care of something. Can you take the pieces of MonoLuna back for me to Beacon? I'll be back as soon as I can, promise." As he spoke, he backed away before turning on his heel, but then stopped.

"Oh, and Ruby," He began, Ruby looking over to him with a curious look. "When I get back... meet me on the roof where we had that little celebration. There's... something I need to tell you, okay?"

Hearing those words, and seeing that smile on his face, Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. Could he be... saying that he was going to...?

Seeing Ruby like that, Aero couldn't help but find it cute as he quickly ran off on his own. All at the same time, Blake herself kept her eyes locked on him as he departed. "Hey Blake? Uh... Blake?" Yang waved a hand in front of the Faunus' face to get her attention.

"W-Wha!? O-Oh, sorry. W-What is it Yang?" Blake stammered as she only then realized she was being called to.

"You okay? We're heading back now ya know."

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine..."

Blake turned her attention back to where Aero had run off, but he was gone by then. Even then, her eyes were locked on where he had been. Something in her wouldn't make her look away even as she started walking with the others.

'Maybe when he gets back, telling him then would be best... I have to...' She thought as she forward again, walking along with the others.

* * *

Having walked off a safe distance from the others, Aero reached into his pocket, pulling the cell phone he had out and dialing a number.

"I'm in a different world, but, hopefully it still works." He waited for a moment, and soon, a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear from you after all this time. How have you been Aero?" The voice of Koori, his friend who had led him to Remnant said, a smile on the young woman's face as she herself sat in the same cafe she and Aero had met in before he had set off on his journey.

"Yeah, I've been well. It's a lot different here in Remnant like you said, but I've managed so far. Made some new friends, but, at the same time, new enemies. Which is why I called actually. I think, I may have found one of the forces disrupting the balance between the two worlds possible. Someone named Sapphire Violet. Does that name ring any bells?"

Koori pondered for a moment. The name Sapphire didn't ring a bell, but Violet... she had one idea, but then, that seemed very unlikely.

"Hmm, none I can think of. Is this Sapphire woman dangerous?"

"Very. She's been attacking the people around me and claims to know me even, but I have no memory of her whatsoever."

"I see. The way you talk of these other people though Aero, can I take it you've found someone new?"

He heard a giggle on the other line. He figured Koori would have found out one way or another.

"Okay okay, you got me, yes, I did. I have found someone new. Someone very special."

"Are you sure it's not just someone, but someone plus two?" She giggled again. God she was good.

"Okay fine! Yes! Haha! Yes... I guess, you can say, there's more then one, but... I'm not getting my hopes up. I'd rather see what cards get played out for me. Till then, I'm only staying with one."

Koori giggled again. She felt very happy to hear Aero had moved on from his past, and was even finding love once more.

"Well, good luck in your endeavors. I'm glad to hear you've made some progress, and I hope to hear from you soon in the future."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you another time." He replied back, chuckling before hanging up.

Setting her own phone down while sitting in the cafe, Koori's smile faded as she looked out the window from where she sat.

"Violet... no... it couldn't be, that Violet, could it...?"

* * *

As he returned to Beacon, Aero couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness pass over him. Koori had read him so easily, and they hadn't even been facing each other. But, she was right. He did love Ruby, that much was true. But at the same time, he felt his emotions got the better of him, and he soon realized he had fallen for another.

How was he supposed to cope with this though? Loving two different girls at the same time? That... felt impossible! Would they even think for a moment of even being with the same guy? Aero couldn't imagine what Ruby would feel. She was the youngest, and having to understand the meaning of sharing someone she loved with another... he had a bad feeling about. Why oh why, did he have to. Why on earth did he have to fall for...

"Blake?" He noticed the black haired Faunus, standing at the front of the door to their dorm room, where he had intended to go, only for the moment to see if Ruby had returned. His mind was wracked with questions as to why Blake was standing there, as if, waiting for him.

"Oh, Aero. You're back. Good. I... wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." She replied back, looking up to him as soon as she heard her name get called out, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Well... I have time I suppose. You wanna talk here, or..."

"The roof where we had that celebration, if that's okay."

If Blake was going to say what he thought, and Ruby was there on the roof already, this was not going to end well.

"Okay then."

Deciding to take a chance, Aero followed behind her up to the roof. Arriving there, he saw Ruby was nowhere in sight. Thank god.

Looking up, he could see the crumbling moon that always passed over Remnant. No matter how many times he saw it, it always looked fascinating to him.

"So... Aero... I... well, that is, there was, something I needed to tell you. But, you left before I got a chance too, so I thought I would wait, till now." A faint blush spread across her face.

And he noticed this blush. There was no mistaking it. She... Blake was about to confess.

'Oh dear kami-sama, why me!?' He thought as he clenched his fist tightly. Lord if Ruby walked in right as she did so, this was going to be bad.

Blake paused for a moment, breathing deeply to collect herself, the blush still ever present on her face. After a moment then, she took one last deep breath, and spoke.

"I, just wanted to tell you Aero, that... well... I-I love you."

Hearing those words, Aero felt his mind was about to melt. Why, oh why, was this happening. Could it get any worse?

There was then the sound of the roof door opening, and startled, both Aero and Blake looked back... and saw Ruby walking through, who also had a surprised look on her face. She had expected to see Aero, but... why was Blake here?

"Aero? Blake...? Why are you..." It didn't take her a second to fit the pieces together. There was no mistaking it. "Wait... Blake, did you... confess to Aero too?"  
Too? Confess to Aero too? What did she mean by that? Blake's mind then put its own set of pieces together. This, was bad.

"Wait, then, Ruby as well... you...?" Blake nearly stammered to get the words out, but both girls soon realized what they had thought. They both were in love with the same person. And that same person couldn't take it anymore.

"GAAHH! Damn it! Why does this have to be happening!?" Aero suddenly ran his hands through his hair roughly, his mind completely on overdrive. Why, oh dear sweet kami's why, was this happening?

"W-Wait, Aero, what's wrong?" Ruby was surprised by the way Aero reacted, as was Blake. Why in all of Remnant, was he reacting like this.

"Because! This is exactly what I had feared! I had thought it'd go so smoothly, because it was only Ruby at first, but then, you came in Blake, and now... I don't blame you for anything, but even then, my heart is in a complete mess of what to do! I mean... I love you both, but I know I can't have you both either!"

The words he spoke made both girls face's go bright red. He... loved them both? Ruby herself felt absolute joy to hear that, but knew he must be feeling pressure with both her and Blake also loving him. Blake herself felt the same, and looking to Ruby for a moment, they both seemed to agree, that it really must feel difficult for him. He was under the great impression that being with both of them, was truly too far out there, and that doing so would just make him seem like a bad guy. It would make people spread rumors and think others from before were true, and it could ruin the reputation they all had. In the end though, he was just looking out for them, and while they felt on odds with doing so... the idea of them both being with him, didn't sound too farfetched.

* * *

(BGM: Wings (feat. Casey Lee Williams) from the RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack)

* * *

"Aero... you're really a nice guy you know that?" Ruby's usual cheerful smile spread on her face as she looked to him, a surprised expression crossing his own.

"W-Wha? What do you mean?" He was confused. Why, was she saying this?

"Well, I mean... I can imagine it must feel difficult, dealing with all this, and I mean, I feel a bit at odds with possibly doing so but... I mean, if Ruby doesn't mind, I'll be okay with, I guess we would call it, sharing, right?" Blake looked to Ruby who nodded, then to Aero.

"W-Wait, what!?" He must have been dreaming. Was she serious!?

"Yeah! I mean, I don't mind as long as I can still be with you, cause, I love you too Aero. But, if I share with Blake, I don't mind, cause, I'm friends with her! Saying share feels weird though, but oh well!" That same warm smile passed Ruby's face.

This... was this for real!?

"Y-You gotta be kidding me! T-This, h-how, I wasn't... h-holy crap what!?" Aero couldn't help but feel the need to pass out. This was, too much for him to handle.

Both girls looked at each other with smiles, and using their speedy tactics, closed in on each side of Aero.

"How bout you just be happy about that you have two cute girls who love you?"

"Hmhm, I think that is exactly what you should do Aero."

Both girls chuckled at once, and before Aero could even react... he felt warmth against both cheeks. To be more specific, the feeling of both girls, kissing him on both cheeks each at the same time.

"... wha... h-haba... I-I... n-nani ga... o-ore... k-kusou... a-amarini mo kawaiiiii..." His face went pure red, steam seemed to rise from his head, and before he could even realize, Aero toppled over onto the ground passed out.

Both girls couldn't help but laugh. Even Aero could act cute at some points.

Despite his reaction, while he was still worried what was too come, Aero couldn't help but feel relieved things had worked out so well. The start of a new journey, new friendships, relationships, and more. It was all happening, and while there wasn't always going to be happy moments, he was prepared to defend everyone he cared for till his last breath. That much he would make sure of.

* * *

Elsewhere... at that same moment, Nova, who had separated from the group earlier on, after ensuring Aero and Blake were okay, found himself following the familiar scent of violets, eventually finding a hidden location, somewhere far off from Vale, and especially far off from Beacon Academy. Stepping into the hidden, base like structure, that same scent filled his nose further. It was strong.

"This place..." Nova spoke quietly as he looked around, noting how the place almost seemed like a hidden laboratory facility.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little lost rabbit, searching for something?" A smooth sounding voice suddenly spoke up, and Nova turned to face a young man who looked slightly older then him. The short brown hair on the young man seemed to cover the left side of his face, namely his eye.

"Whoever you are, I don't have time to deal with you. I'm only here to speak to Sapphire."

"Speaking to Ms. Sapphire? I'm not sure if that would even be possible. Not for a ruffian such as yourself." The young man chuckled as he spoke in a mocking tone, which earned him a glare and scowl from Nova.

"Rook, stop." Sapphire's voice spoke up then, as said young woman with her hood up stepped out from within the darkness of the shadows.

"Hm? Oh, well if it isn't lady Sapphire herself. But, are you sure you want to deal with someone like this? He doesn't seem that, reasonable if you ask me." Nova continued to glare at the one called Rook, obviously not finding the witty comments to be clever or even enjoyable as he did.

"Leave please. Your siblings need you."

"Do they now? Hah, very well." With a sigh, Rook left, leaving only Nova and Sapphire to speak.

"... I'll make this brief. Take the hood off if you would."

Sapphire didn't respond, nor move for a moment, her gaze cast downward almost.

"... why are you so interested for me to remove my hood?"

"Just do it."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then with a sigh, Sapphire did as she was asked of, pulling the hood back, thus revealing her face.

Nova couldn't help but look shocked beyond all belief.

"So... it is you... I never would have thought it, but... after everything I heard, I just had to confirm it for myself."

Sapphire looked at him with her teal eyes as if something was off about him.

"What are you talking about, Nova? I assumed you would have had it figured from the beginning." A small chuckle escaped from her.

"... why and how are you here in Remnant? What's happened to you? Why are you doing the things you are doing?" The question he asked didn't confuse her, but made her frown.

"... I haven't changed at all. I'm as I have always been. I'm here in Remnant for my own reasons. And I am doing the things I am doing... for personal reasons." She cast her gaze away from him as she responded.

"This doesn't make any sense though! This... this isn't you! You were different back then! You were shyer then anything, and yet despite that, it's what drew people to you! Now you're... you've changed. You have changed so much from the person even I remember before the Rebirth."

"Says the man who couldn't even save his dear Akiha dying in the midst of that gruesome battle."

Nova's eyes went wide as she said that.

"Don't you dare talk about Akiha like that you little!" He stopped himself from continuing, realizing his emotions had gotten the better of him.

"And you say I've changed. You don't even look like you've moved on from a woman who doesn't even remember you anymore." Sapphire chuckled at his reaction, prompting Nova to turn around and start leaving.

"Goddamn it... what's happened to you... you... you just aren't the same as you used to be... Mari." As he finished speaking, he proceeded to make his way out.

Hearing that name... Sapphire's frown nearly turned into a scowl.

"... never, call me by that name again Nova..." She said as she turned on her own heel and walked back in.

"Running away from the past are you? You're no better then that Nova boy, or even your precious little Aero." Turning to the voice, Sapphire could see it was Schwarza.

"... Schwarza, I want you to set the project into motion now." Completely ignoring the comment, Sapphire spoke against her subordinate with a serious tone in her voice.

Hearing her words, Schwarza was surprised to hear this coming from Sapphire.

"... you really want to start it back up already?"

"Yes... too much time has passed, and with Aero and Nova in the picture, we cannot afford to waste anymore time."

"Hah... I hope you know what you are doing." With a sigh then, the other young woman left.

"... I know exactly what I am doing. Bringing back what Remnant scientists failed on. Bringing forth the hybrid they nearly failed to bring into this world. Reviving... Project Nocturne..."

...

* * *

... the gears of fate have fallen into place, and now, amidst the lightheartedness of romance the moon falls into, the shadows of chaos hold within them, enemies that that threaten these peaceful times... in the end of it all... what will the outcome of Aero's fate bring about, this time...?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well everyone... I just cannot believe it. After all this time, I have reached the conclusion of one of my written works. I never, dreamed this day would come. And now it has. To be honest, I have many people to thank. The friends I have made on dA, even on FanFiction here, and probably most of all, that fabulous bastard Monty Oum for making RWBY real. If not for him, I probably would NEVER have come this far.

But, that's all I can say as thanks to all of you awesome readers for such an awesome journey up to this point. But, it ain't over yet. With all this information out in the open, what events will transpire in the continuation? You will all have to wait till then. Expect holiday chapters and omakes in the meantime!

Till then everyone, this is Kasai, signing off till a new day. Stay awesome, and fiendish.

Edit: So apparently, some of you may, or may not have liked the idea of Aero being with two, considering I lost two followers after posting this chapter. Well, I am open to change, and while I may still do things my own way, I'm gonna switch things around should need be. I have set up a new poll on my profile to decide once AND FOR ALL, just who exactly Aero will be with. No matter what, you, my readers, opinions matter.


	24. Mid-Season Epilogue

Mid-Season Epilogue

* * *

... It was cold. As cliche as it may have sounded, it was dark, cold, and snow seemed to be piled everywhere no matter where one stepped. As he observed this area around him, Aero found himself trudging along. Strangely enough, the snow piled on the forest ground he continued walking along wasn't even that deep. But even then, he was confused regardless, as to where he was, and why he was there.

"How on earth did I get here? And just, where in all of Remnant is this place?" He continued to move forward despite his questions, soon finding himself passing by a number of seemingly dead trees.

Even then, every step he took seemed to lead him nowhere. He seemed to go deeper and deeper still into the depths of this odd and unfamiliar forest, yet even then, there was no sign of him ever finding at least even an exit of any sorts.

"I can't even recall how I got here. I just... showed up... what in the hell is going on?" Continuing forward still, Aero soon began to notice something.

The wind seemed to start growing stronger and stronger, and because of this, the snow was being picked up and thrown into his face, obscuring his vision. Holding an arm up to try and continue forward, Aero tried to move still, but to no avail. Soon the snow getting tossed against him became too much, and it was then like being within a blizzard.

"Damn it!" He groaned loudly as he held up both arms to shield his eyes from the blinding white cold material.

He could feel his arms getting pummeled by the snow still, and it felt like his vision was still obscured even worse despite the fact he was shielding his eyes. Then, suddenly... it felt as though it stopped.

"Wha?" Putting his arms down, Aero could see the blind blizzard was finished, but oddly enough... he could also see, he had somehow been pushed into another area he had not seen before.

Looking before him, he could see the edge of a cliff, and close to the edge, he could see something that lay within the ground. Even from where he stood, he could tell it was some kind of stone marker or another. Knowing he had not much more he could do at this moment, he moved forward, and soon found himself stopping in front of the stone object.

"Wait... is this, a grave stone?" Aero spoke softly as he knelt down and inspected it, and he could see there were a few things, etched into the stone.

But one of the things that caught his greatest attention, was the image etched above the written engraving.

"Is... is that, Ruby's, emblem?" He spoke the name of the girl he loved quietly, almost shocked he was seeing this. Could this mean, this was the grave, of someone related to her?

Moving his gaze down, he saw the written engraving again, and in a slightly louder voice, he read it aloud.

"Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I Scatter." The words seemed almost, melancholic from the way they sounded together as a whole. But even then, Aero wasn't sure if Summer Rose was the name of just, the words after it, or possibly the name of someone Ruby knew.

"What does this mean exactly...?" He was more confused then he had ever been. He just could not understand why this was happening.

But then his confusion faded, as a, very familiar scent filled his nose.

"What... the smell of... roses?" Looking surprised, he glanced up, and before him was something he wasn't quite sure how to make out, nor explain.

A figure. A figure shrouded in a rather ghostly white cloak, the wind blowing the hem of the cloak back, as a flurry of what Aero could see as flower petals were blown back. The sight of this, while it might have been, surprising, possibly even terrifying to some, was rather, awe-inspiring almost for Aero instead.

"Who... are you...?" He said quietly as the figure said, nor did nothing, its cloak continuing to be flung behind it by the wind that blew.

Everything about this though, felt almost too surreal. It was as if part of this entire event felt both real, and not, at the same time. Why this was though, Aero had no idea.

"... one day, you will have the answer you seek, as you also face a future filled with unexpected difficulties. But for now, awaken." A sudden voice spoke, and Aero couldn't tell if it was the cloaked figure, or someone else.

He wasn't able to get the chance to ask though, as a flurry of petals stormed against him, his entire vision filling with the color of white, and his nose still filled with the scent of roses...

* * *

"... Ae... ro... Aero... Aero?" A familiar voice spoke to him, and as Aero groggily opened his eyes, he looked up to see Ruby, who was still in her pajamas, staring down at him, a rather worried look in her eyes.

"Wh... Ruby?" Seeing her face brought a feeling of relief to him. He now realized, it had only been a dream.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having another nightmare."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, just, a really weird dream." Responding to her with a smile, Aero glanced around and noticed it was barely morning, and that the others weren't around.

"Everyone else went to get breakfast. I guess they decided to let us sleep a bit more." Ruby flashed a cheerful smile as she spoke.

"So I guess that means it's just us then huh?" A smirk crossed Aero's face as he looked at her, noticing how her face began to flare up in embarrassment.

"Uh, y-yeah, eheheh." A chuckle came from her as she grinned a bit in embarrassment.

"Heh, you embarrassed being alone in the same room as your boyfriend?" Aero smirked at the way she blushed. She was so cute sometimes.

"H-Hey! Your Blake's boyfriend as well don't forget!" She shot back with a rather cute pouty face and blush.

"I know, but is Blake here right now? I don't think so." He chuckled then as he slowly held his hand out, cupping the side of Ruby's face gently.

Ruby's face turned red entirely by the way he held her face so gently, and her heart was beating faster then it ever had by the way he was looking at her with such an intense gaze. Even then, she couldn't deny the fact, that she enjoyed the feeling of his hand against her face. It was both warm, and loving.

"A-Ahaha, y-yeah, I guess your right." She finally spoke, her face still a flushed a mess as she averted her gaze away with a nervous smile.

"Embarrassed are we?"

"Uhm, y-yeah, a bit. I've, never had a boyfriend before is all, so..."

"Well, let me show you what it's like to have one."

A smirk crossed his face, and before Ruby could even speak, she found her mouth getting sealed, as Aero leaned in, pushing his lips to hers.

"Mmgh!?" Her face seemed to turn even redder, and her heart was beating intensely fast at the sensation of her first kiss being taken, but even then, she didn't push away. In fact, the way it felt... she liked it.

It wasn't even just his lips she felt, she could even feel the sensation of his tongue against her own. She felt it weird at first, but then, her body seemed to relax into the entire thing. The sensation was undoubtedly new to her, yet even then, she enjoyed it a great deal.

Holding her in the kiss for a minute more, Aero then released her, a smirk on his face as he pulled back.

"So, how was it like for your first kiss Ruby?" His smirk turned to a smile then. A very warm and loving smile.

"It was... I liked it." Ruby herself smiled meekly, shyly looking up at him while smiling.

"Good. And, don't think I'll be going any farther then stuff like this. If I did, Yang would probably pummel me into the ground." The thought of getting attacked by Yang for such a thing, it definitely scared Aero.

"Wait, farther with what?" Ruby asked, confused to what Aero meant.

'God she is such an innocent little thing.' Aero simply shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing Ruby, forget about it." He said to her as he patted her head gently, which the young leader tilted her head to the side in confusion by.

After all was said and done, both get themselves dressed in uniform, and decide to head out and search for their teammates and friends.

"Ready to go Ruby?" Aero looked back to his team leader, and friend, now girlfriend, with a smile on his face.

"Heh, ready as ever~!" Ruby replied back, looking cheerful as could be as she walked up next to Aero.

As both left the room, Ruby couldn't help herself from clinging to Aero's arm as they walked along, smiling all the while, happy to know she had someone she could be so close too.

'Heh, she's so cute.' Aero couldn't help but smile as well as he matched his pace with her's so they could stay like this, even if only for a little while longer before reaching their friends...

* * *

Premonitions, visions, dreams, ideas, and more. What it all could mean, only time will tell...

* * *

So just a short little something to give Aero and Ruby some fluff, and a kiss scene for romance, and a way to kind of sort of wrap up the story for the time being. Nothing special.

Also, for those of you who are curious as to what comes next, I am setting up to write out various side chapters, omakes, and more. I have a list set up with short descriptions regarding each topic. First part of the list are side chapters, ranging from serious stuff, to hilarious stuff. Latter part revolves around original plot relevant subjects. Here it is:

Side Stories:

Autumn Festival: Aero takes Ruby and Blake to Vale where a Harvest Festival is being celebrated. As they have fun, Yang, Weiss, Nova, and possible others watch in as they have fun. And at the end of it, Aero is forced to put on a performance, of singing.

Christmas Special: It's Christmas time at Beacon, and everyone is in jolly as can be spirits! Knowing he has two to keep company, Aero tries to go back and forth in between spending time with his ladies, but will it be too much for even him to handle?

New Year's: A new year, a new time to have some fun as Team RWBY and friends have some new year holiday fun. Hilarity of course, is bound to ensue. Especially when alcohol get's mixed into the concoction!

Rule 63/Genderbent Universe: Eri Tatsu wakens one day, feeling groggy and as if something is off. Despite her male teammates worry, she assures them she is fine. Until a sharp blow to the head makes her realize, things may not be as okay as she thought before. (This one may even become a complete fic itself)

OC Introductions: Team RWBY, JNPR, and so forth and so on aren't the only students around Beacon. And as Aero starts exploring the vast academy further and further, he soon finds himself befriending various other students, who may very well play big roles in the future to come (I'm open to including other people's OC's still, just an FYI for you all!)

Aero's True Story: With relationships now fully formed with him, Ruby and Blake become truly curious about Aero's past, and while the subject has been difficult for him before, his overcoming of it all recently makes him see past the fear, and he decides to finally tell his tale of a life he once lived. But to not only them, but Yang, Weiss, and even JNPR, to let them all know just who exactly, Aero Tatsu really is.

Omakes: It's all fun and games here and there with doing various regular adventures. But, what happens when misadventures find themselves forming around Team RWBY and their plus one? Hilarity! Shipping! Reality Destroyed! RWBY-Saurus! NORA! Just what kind madness is about to ensue!?

Original Plot Relevant:

Project Nocturne: At the end of chapter 20, Sapphire mentioned a project that tried to create, some kind of hybrid. But what kind? A creature of some sort, mixing species? Or, something completely inhuman? As Aero tries to figure out her true intentions still, he soon discovers the truth behind this once shut down project, and why it was considered inhuman, and soon discovers that there are more then just humans, Faunus, and Grimm wandering the world of Remnant.

One is Plenty, Two is...: Despite the initial happiness he felt at having both Ruby and Blake becoming his lovers, Aero still felt what he is doing isn't right, and soon begins to feel being with both may not be the brightest of ideas. While he does love both, deep down, he knows he cannot be with both at the same time. But then, when an accident puts one of them in the hospital, Aero feels his emotions for that one specifically grow incredibly strong, and when the other sees the torment on his face, they know for a fact he loves them more then anything, and decides to break their lovers tie with him, not for their sake, but for his, and his happiness. But in the end, what will the result of this dramatic heartbreak and true love become, and will the one who breaks the tie, find new love in someone else? Only time will tell...

I'm willing to take ideas from others, so shoot me your ideas in a review if interested!

Well everyone, this is Kasai signing off! Stay fiendish! Till next time!


End file.
